Souvenirs
by Alietha
Summary: Une succession de petites histoire durant l'entre-deux guerres retraçant l'évolution de leur couple.
1. 27 Septembre CE 71

Titre : Souvenirs

Rating : T (à cause du dernier chapitre)

Couples : Pour ne pas changer Athrun et Cagalli, avec en arrière plan un peu de Kira/Lacus

Genre : Romance principalement

Résume : Une succession de cinq petites histoires qui se passent pendant l'entre deux guerre et qui retracent l'évolution de leur couple.

Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Seed ne m'appartient.

_Quelques petits trucs avant de commencer :_

Les dates sont là pour ancrer l'histoire dans la chronologie, dont je me suis beaucoup servi (y'en a une pas mal sur Gundam France, très complète

pour Seed et un peu moins pour Destiny mais c'est déjà pas mal^^)

Ceci est annexe à Fidélité, elle vous permettra de comprendre certain détails que j'ai glissé dedans. Mais bon sa lecture n'est pas indispensable pour comprendre ma fiction principal.

Tous ces souvenirs sont une interprétation personnelle de l'animé, j'ai essayé d'être réaliste en ce qui concerne l'évolution de leur couple en me basant sur mon expérience personnelle. Je serais vraiment ravie de discutez avec vous si quelque chose vous choque ou vous intrigue. Donc si vous avez des remarques, des idées à proposer, des critiques à faire n'hésitez pas j'y répondrais avec plaisir.

Sur ce je vous mets les deux premiers qui sont à la fois indépendants et liés ^^

Bonne lecture et Joyeuses Pâques avec un jour de retard.

_27 Septembre CE 71_

La guerre était finie depuis quelques heures et notre vaisseau se dirigeait à présent vers ORB. Kira était retourné auprès de Lacus sur l'Eternal tandis qu'Athrun m'avait accompagné sur le Kusanagi pour que j'y règle les derniers détails de notre retour.

Je me trouvais dans le poste de commandement, près de Ledonir qui m'avait exposé la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions : un gouvernement provisoire avait été mis en place dans notre pays après notre départ de la base d'Onogoro.

Nous étions à présent en communication avec les derniers émirs survivants du gouvernement de mon père, qui souhaitaient que je prenne sa succession. Je leur demandai de me laisser le temps d'y réfléchir : je ne me sentais pas prête à prendre un tel rôle. J'avais besoin de me préparer encore un peu avant de prendre la tête d'un pays tout entier. Mon père m'avait appris la plupart de ce qu'il fallait savoir mais il me manquait encore quelques bases.

La transmission prit fin et Ledonir m'expliqua qu'un gouvernement de transition allait de toute façon se mettre en place en attendant ma réponse et que je pouvais prendre le temps d'en discuter avec mes proches avant de prendre une décision.

Je quittai rapidement le pont en le remerciant de sa compréhension car je m'inquiétais pour Athrun : je ne l'avais pas vu depuis qu'il m'avait accompagné ici et après les récents événements je ne voulais pas le laisser seul. Je savais à quel point il était dur de perdre son père juste sous ses yeux. Il allait avoir besoin de soutien, et je voulais être celle qui le lui apporterait. En effet, depuis qu'il m'avait avoué ses sentiments, je voulais me rapprocher encore plus de lui, je voulais être là pour lui comme il l'avait été lorsque je n'avais plus su comment me comporter avec Kira. Je voulais passer plus de temps avec lui, apprendre à le connaître lui, juste Athrun. En fait je voulais tout simplement l'aimer et essayer de construire quelque chose avec lui. Il m'avait d'ailleurs fallu du temps pour le comprendre mais maintenant que je m'en étais rendue compte, je me sentais heureuse et étrange à la fois. Ce sentiment était nouveau pour moi, mais il était très agréable comme si j'avais soudain découvert une nouvelle raison de vivre.

* * *

Tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous depuis que je l'avais rencontré, j'arpentais le vaisseau à sa recherche. J'étais d'abord passé dans sa cabine, aucune trace de lui, puis je m'étais rendue dans le hangar où je ne l'avais pas trouvé non plus. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Je continuai donc ma recherche et à présent je me dirigeais vers le petit poste d'observation où nous nous étions tous les quatre souvent retrouvés entre les combats. Repenser aux derniers jours me faisait sourire. Dire que je n'avais pas compris au départ les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte que m'inquiéter sans cesse pour lui ou rougir dès que nos regards se croisaient n'était autre que la preuve de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Comme une idiote j'avais cru qu'il m'intimidait, alors que je n'avais jamais été timide de ma vie. Je m'étais pourtant surprise plusieurs fois à l'observer discrètement en me disant qu'il était vraiment séduisant. Ses cheveux bleu-nuit mi-longs encadrant un visage aux traits fins. Ses magnifiques yeux émeraude dont je n'arrivai pas à détacher mon regard. Sa silhouette mince mise en valeur par les vêtements, toujours assez prés du corps, qu'il portait et qui soulignaient la forme de ses jambes, de ses mollets et de ses fesses. Ses bras fins et musclés à la fois ainsi que son torse athlétique me donnaient l'impression que s'il me serrait dans ses bras je ne pouvais que m'y sentir en sécurité.

J'arrivai enfin au poste d'observation et entrai. Il était là, accolé au mur et regardait l'espace d'un air absent. Cette vision me rappela l'instant où il m'avait avoué ses sentiments. C'était à ce moment là que je lui avais annoncé que je sortais moi aussi et qu'il m'avait retenue pour tenter de me convaincre de ne pas sortir. J'avais dû user de persuasion pour lui faire comprendre que je ne pouvais pas rester là à ne rien faire alors qu'ils risquaient tous deux leur vie. J'avais croisé son regard et j'y avais décelé de la peur, puis il m'avait serré dans ses bras en me murmurant qu'il était heureux de m'avoir rencontrée. J'avais été surprise par son geste mais je ne l'avais pas repoussé car comme je l'avais imaginé, je m'étais sentie bien dans ses bras. Nous nous étions ensuite séparés et mon regard avait de nouveau croisé le sien, mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas de peur, juste de la tendresse et de l'amour. Il m'avait embrassée et je lui avais répondu car c'était à ce moment là que j'avais pris conscience des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui : ce n'était pas de l'admiration que j'avais pour lui, mais de l'amour. J'en avais été encore plus persuadée au moment où il m'avait empêché de le suivre et qu'il m'avait dit qu'il allait s'autodétruire avec son unité. J'avais eu l'impression que je pouvais perdre quelqu'un de très important pour moi et n'avait pas pu m'y résoudre. J'avais préféré le suivre et risquer ma vie plutôt que de le laisser me quitter.

Oui je l'aimais, j'en étais certaine à présent, et le voir là, culpabilisant de n'avoir pu sauver son père, me rendait malheureuse. Je m'approchai lentement de lui et posai ma tête contre son dos. Comme il ne bougeait pas, je passai tendrement mes bras autour de sa taille. Je le sentis placer sa main par-dessus la mienne et l'appuyer doucement contre son ventre. Je fermai les yeux, heureuse qu'il ne m'ait pas repoussée, et restai contre lui. Plusieurs minutes passèrent puis il se retourna pour me serrer contre lui. Je lui rendis son étreinte et collai ma joue contre son épaule. Il plongea sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et inspira profondément comme pour s'enivrer de mon odeur. Je le laissai faire, intriguée par son geste. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que deux amoureux pouvaient apprécier non seulement le contact mais aussi l'odeur de l'autre.

Son souffle chaud caressait ma nuque et sa peau réchauffait la mienne. Nos deux corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Je pouvais sentir sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement et ses bras autour de moi me donnaient un sentiment de sécurité. Je me sentais bien ainsi contre lui. Il me murmura :

« Merci Cagalli. »

Il releva la tête et je fis de même. Nos regards se croisèrent et nous nous mîmes à sourire en même temps. Cependant je voyais dans son regard qu'il était encore triste et je le comprenais tout à fait. Il lui faudrait du temps avant d'accepter ce que son père avait fait et d'avancer. Je lui attrapai la main et nous sortîmes de la pièce pour rejoindre Ledonir.

* * *

Le lendemain, tôt dans la matinée, nous atterrîmes enfin dans une base militaire temporaire d'ORB où nous attendaient les derniers émirs de mon père. Lorsque nous descendîmes du vaisseau, les émirs vinrent à notre rencontre et nous félicitèrent Lacus et moi-même pour notre stratégie et notre commandement durant les récentes batailles. Kira et Athrun, discrets, avaient préféré rester en retrait derrière nous.

Une fois tous les membres des équipages des trois vaisseaux descendus, les émirs leur demandèrent quelques minutes d'attention pour les remercier, eux aussi, des risques encourus pendant les batailles. Après quoi les soldats d'ORB retournèrent dans leurs quartiers tandis que les soldats de ZAFT qui avaient accompagné Lacus retournèrent à bord de l'Eternal en attendant de décider ce qu'ils feraient. Les émirs nous quittèrent rapidement, débordés par la masse de travail qui suivait la fin de la guerre et le changement d'économie.

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc tous les quatre et je les invitai à venir déjeuner chez moi, au manoir où Myrna devait être morte d'inquiétude. Les émirs avaient mis à ma disposition une voiture, qui s'arrêta prés de nous quelques minutes après leur départ. Un chauffeur en sortit, vint à ma rencontre et me demanda où il devait me conduire. Je lui répondis de nous ramener tous les quatre chez moi.

* * *

L'heure de trajet s'écoula tranquillement : Kira et Lacus discutaient avec moi tandis qu'Athrun regardait songeur le paysage défiler. Nous essayâmes à plusieurs reprises de le sortir de son silence mais il nous répondait toujours laconiquement avant de replonger dans son mutisme. Il semblait encore plus taciturne que d'habitude et cela m'inquiétais. Peut-être pensait-il encore à son père.

Nous arrivâmes au manoir et je vis Myrna accourir dans ma direction. Elle me serra contre elle en me souhaitant la bienvenue. Elle s'écarta, surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua Lacus, Kira et Athrun derrière moi. Je les lui présentai et lui demandai s'ils pouvaient rester manger avec nous. Elle les salua chaleureusement puis rouspéta en me disant qu'elle n'avait rien eu le temps de préparer. Tout le monde se mit à rire et je vis même un petit sourire se former sur les lèvres d'Athrun. Elle nous fit entrer et nous proposa de grignoter dans le salon en attendant qu'elle prépare le repas.

Nous nous installâmes donc sur les fauteuils du salon. Je m'installai à côté d'Athrun et Kira à côté de Lacus. Nous commençâmes à discuter de ce que chacun allait faire après. Mon frère m'annonça qu'il souhaitait retrouver ses parents adoptifs afin de me présenter à eux. Lacus, de son côté, souhaitait retrouver le révérend Malchio qu'il l'avait toujours soutenue durant la guerre. Elle m'expliqua aussi que pour l'instant elle était considérée comme une traitresse par Plant et qu'elle ne pouvait pas, pour le moment, s'y rendre. Athrun ne nous répondit pas tout de suite et finit par annoncer d'une voix faible, après quelques secondes de silence, qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller, étant aussi considéré comme un traitre par sa patrie.

Personne ne savait quoi répondre, et savoir qu'ils ne pouvaient ni l'un, ni l'autre retourner chez eux m'attristai. J'avais été heureuse de pouvoir rentrer chez moi et retrouver les personnes auxquelles je tenais. Alors qu'eux n'avaient plus personne qui les attendait. Une idée me vint subitement à l'esprit : puisqu'ils n'avaient nulle part où aller et que je disposai d'un gigantesque manoir vide, ils pouvaient rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent un foyer. Ainsi j'allais pouvoir passer du temps avec eux et par la même occasion m'occuper d'Athrun. Je leur proposai l'idée : Lacus se leva et me serra dans ses bras en remerciant tandis qu'Athrun, quant à lui, m'offrit un sourire radieux, que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur son visage.


	2. 2 Novembre CE 71

Souvenirs un peu plus long : plein de contexte à introduire. Un pas de plus dans leur couple aussi. J'espère que ca vous plaira^^

Le troisième souvenir est en bonne voie, pour bientôt. Tout du moins, je l'espère.

_2 Novembre CE 71_

(POV Cagalli)

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que j'avais accepté la proposition des émirs en leur précisant de me laisser plusieurs semaines pour me préparer au poste que j'allais prendre. Je leur avais demandé de me donner les dossiers de tous les projets que le gouvernement actuel menait, que ce soit ceux de loi sur le point d'être validée, ou encore de futures constructions militaires ou civiles. Je voulais être au courant de tout, pour pouvoir poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé à entreprendre.

J'avais donc commencé par étudier tous ces dossiers, me levant tôt le matin et essayant de m'arrêter en début d'après-midi afin de ne pas laisser trop souvent Athrun seul. Puis ils s'étaient rapidement empilés sur mon bureau et de nombreuses rencontres avec les émirs récemment élus avaient été arrangées. J'étais de plus en plus souvent absente et j'avais fini par ne plus pouvoir le voir.

Je m'en voulais de le laisser toujours seul. C'est pourquoi chaque jour j'essayais de finir tout le travail que j'avais pour pouvoir passer du temps avec lui le lendemain, mais le soir même lorsque je rentrais des réunions, j'avais toujours et encore plus de dossiers à lire. C'était à peine si j'avais le temps de manger le soir avec mon frère, Lacus et lui ! Je dînais la plupart du temps en vitesse et repartais immédiatement travailler dans le vain espoir de m'avancer.

* * *

Lorsque je partis ce matin-là, un peu plus tard que d'habitude, je croisai Athrun dans la cuisine. Il était assis et regardait son thé qu'il tournait régulièrement avec sa cuillère. Il ne sembla pas avoir remarqué ma présence, comme s'il était absent. Je m'assis à ses côtés et lui souhaita bonjour. Il releva la tête, et me répondis d'une voix faible. Son regard était perdu, il avait de petits yeux comme s'il n'avait pas bien dormi depuis plusieurs jours et son visage était triste.

Je me rendis subitement compte que je n'avais pas vu Athrun, ni Kira depuis plusieurs jours et que finalement je passais plus de temps avec Lacus au gouvernement qu'avec eux chez moi. J'avais tellement été absorbée par mon travail ces derniers jours que je n'avais pas fait attention à ce qu'elle m'avait dit : cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Athrun n'avait pas ri, ni même souris. Dire que je l'avais laissé seul alors qu'il avait besoin de moi… Heureusement que Kira avant réussi à le pousser à venir travailler avec lui depuis une semaine. Au moins il ne passait plus ses journées seul et pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose. Mais cela n'empêchait pas que je l'avais totalement délaissé alors que je lui avais proposé de rester pour passer du temps ensemble…

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, en espérant le réconforter un peu, mais lorsqu'il planta son regard attristé dans le mien, je me sentis encore plus honteuse de n'avoir pas pu prendre le temps de rester avec lui alors que je savais qu'il allait avoir besoin de soutien et que je voulais le lui apporter. Je bredouillai :

« Athrun, je… je suis désolée…je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec toi ces derniers jours … Je me suis laissée complètement déborder par le travail…c'est ma faute, je suis vraiment désolée…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Cagalli, je comprends très bien. Tu vas bientôt avoir beaucoup de responsabilités, c'est normal qui tu aies moins de temps à nous consacrer. Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais souvent aider Kira. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais tout seul toute la journée ! Tenta-t-il me faire croire avec un demi-sourire amusé. »

Je vis bien qu'il se forçait, ses yeux le prouvaient. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui et jusqu'à présent il avait toujours trouvé le moyen de me rassurer. Mais maintenant je savais très bien que toutes les fois où il m'avait dit qu'il allait bien, il m'avait menti. Si seulement j'avais essayé de croisé son regard, j'aurais vu que tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il ne le disait. Au lieu de cela, j'avais préféré lui parler en coup de vent sans me rendre compte qu'il détournait la tête à chaque fois que j'essayais de le regarder.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas fait attention à ça ? Pourquoi ne me rappelai-je que maintenant de toutes les discussions que j'avais eues avec Lacus ? Elle l'avait souvent retrouvé assis sur l'un des bancs du jardin, un livre sur les genoux en train de fixer le ciel, son regard perdu dans le vide. Et quand elle essayait de discuter avec lui, il détournait toujours la conversation sur sa journée.

Je tenais énormément à lui et pourtant je l'avais laissé passer toutes ses journées seul chez moi à lire dans le jardin. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été capable d'accorder ma vie professionnelle et ma vie privée ?

« Non ce n'est pas normal ! M'exclamai-je en colère contre moi-même. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et je n'ai pas réussi à te consacrer du temps alors que je le voulais…

- Cagalli, je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Tu ne peux pas faire autrement, non ?

- Si ! Je ne t'ai pas proposé de rester ici pour que tu sois toujours seul. »

Son regard s'éclaira quelques instants avant de redevenir déchirant. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien, et je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte alors qu'il vivait avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à le laisser déprimer comme ça, il fallait que je trouve rapidement une solution.

La première chose que je pouvais faire était d'essayer de rentrer plus tôt ce soir pour passer la soirée avec lui. Je m'apprêtais à le lui proposer lorsque tout d'un coup, je vis Kira passer sa tête dans la cuisine et nous regarder tour à tour, le sourire aux lèvres. Il nous interpella d'une voie joyeuse :

« Coucou Cagalli ! Yo Athrun ! On va encore être en retard, non ? »

Il releva la tête vers la pendule tout en saluant mon frère. Je l'imitai. Il était déjà 7h et je n'allais pas tarder à être en retard moi aussi. Je finissais de boire mon café en vitesse quand je l'entendis répondre à mon frère :

« Non, tu as juste le temps de grignoter quelque chose. »

Kira fouilla dans les placards, se servit un bol de céréales et s'installa en face de nous. Dès qu'il fut assis, je me relevai et leur annonçai que je devais y aller. Avant de partir, je déposai mes lèvres sur la joue gauche d'Athrun et lui demandai doucement :

« Et si on mangeait ensemble ce soir ? »

Je vis ses joues s'empourprer légèrement et il baissa un peu la tête. Kira fit un sourire amusé tandis que je me réjouissais de sa réaction. Il était vrai que nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de gestes d'affection l'un envers l'autre depuis plusieurs semaines et j'avais certainement dû le surprendre en faisant ça. Je voulais lui prouver que j'éprouvais toujours les mêmes sentiments pour lui, même si je ne le lui avais pas beaucoup montré ces derniers temps. Il hocha la tête en me répondant timidement qu'il m'attendrait. Je leur souhaitai une bonne journée et couru jusqu'au jardin où Ledonir m'attendait.

* * *

La journée me parut la plus longue de toutes celles que j'avais eues jusqu'à présent et pour la première fois depuis que j'avais recommencé à travailler au gouvernement, je ne fus attentive à rien. Les émirs le remarquèrent d'ailleurs rapidement car ils durent m'interpeller de nombreuses fois pour que je réponde à leurs questions.

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'ils me disaient et aucun des sujets qu'ils abordèrent n'arriva à me sortir de ma rêverie. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à lui une seconde, essayant de me remémorer les rares journées que j'avais passées avec lui, de me souvenir du contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes et du sentiment de sérénité que j'éprouvais dans ses bras. De me rappeler combien le temps passait vite lorsque j'étais avec lui. Non jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien prés de quelqu'un et j'espérais qu'il en était de même pour lui.

J'attendais avec impatience la fin de la réunion qui signifierait que je pourrais enfin retourner chez moi et donc passer la soirée avec lui. Depuis quand ne l'avais-je pas fait ? Et depuis quand n'avais-je pas été tendre avec lui ? Trop longtemps…J'avais laissé mon travail prendre trop de place dans ma vie et maintenant Athrun s'était complètement renfermé sur lui-même. Je voulais de nouveau le voir sourire et l'entendre rire, et ce n'était pas en continuant à travailler de la sorte que j'allais y arriver. Il fallait absolument que j'obtienne au moins une journée de libre dans la semaine pour passer du temps avec lui et lui remonter le moral. Je tenais trop à lui pour le laisser s'enfoncer dans la déprime sans réagir.

Je décidai de patienter jusqu'à la fin de la journée avant le leur demander en me disant qu'ils ne pouvaient de toute façon pas me le refuser, pas après toutes ces semaines où j'avais travaillé sans relâche. J'avais moi aussi le droit d'avoir une journée pour moi, où je pouvais retrouver ma famille et mes amis. Cela faisait quand même plusieurs jours que je n'avais ni parlé à mon frère, ni à l'homme que j'aimais. J'avais aussi le droit d'avoir une vie en dehors de mon futur rôle de représentante de mon pays !

* * *

La pause de midi arriva rapidement et je soupirai de soulagement : je n'en pouvais plus de les entendre se déchirer sur des détails sans importance. J'avais vraiment l'impression que je n'avais plus rien à faire à leurs réunions et en fis part à Ledonir qui déjeunait avec moi. Nous en discutâmes pendant la moitié du repas : il estimait lui aussi que je n'avais plus à assister à tous leurs débats, étant maintenant au courant de la situation exact de notre pays.

L'autre moitié du temps se déroula dans une atmosphère détendue, il me taquina plusieurs fois sur mon comportement rêveur et je lui avouai que je n'avais pas pu beaucoup passer de temps avec Athrun, Lacus et Kira. Il me surprit en me demandant de leurs nouvelles et le souvenir de notre premier baiser me revint soudainement. Je me pris à sourire. Comment mon travail avait-il pu m'absorber à ce point ces dernières semaines alors que depuis le début de la journée je n'avais pas cessé de penser à lui une seule seconde ? Il fallait vraiment que je rattrape le temps que j'avais perdu avec lui et je comptais le faire dès ce soir. Je désirais lui montrer que je souhaitais qu'il fasse partie intégrante de ma vie, qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple flirt.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, leurs débats reprirent et très vite je ne fis plus attention à rien. Ils continuèrent à se déchirer sans arrêt, pour essayer de se convaincre les uns les autres de la justesse de leur propos. Finalement, nous n'avancions pas, j'avais même l'impression de tourner en rond. La réunion me parut durer une éternité et à plusieurs reprises, je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait bien faire au même moment. De ce que j'avais crû comprendre il aidait Kira sur les chantiers de reconstruction dans le sud de l'île où ils y concevaient toute l'électronique des futurs maisons du secteur. Je n'avais jamais eu le temps de lui demander et je dois avouer que je ne voyais absolument pas en quoi consistait réellement son travail. Cela m'intrigua rien que d'y penser et je l'imaginais entouré d'un barda de fils électriques, les raccordant à des écrans, à des appareils. Au moins il faisait quelque chose qu'il appréciait, qui l'intéressait et ne restait plus à s'ennuyer au manoir…

Pensait-il à moi comme je pensais à lui ? Au fond de moi je l'espérais même si ma raison me disait qu'il avait sans doute d'autres choses en tête, comme le fait de s'habituer à être présenté sous une identité qui n'était pas la sienne. C'était lui-même qui me l'avait demandé quelques jours après notre retour à ORB. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas être reconnu comme le fils de l'ancien président des Plants et m'avait précisé que c'était la meilleure solution pour éviter de m'attirer des ennuis. Qu'auraient dit les émirs s'ils avaient appris que j'hébergeais chez moi le fils de Patrick Zala, qui avait tenté de tuer tous les naturels ? Pour ma part, je m'en fichais complètement, il était simplement Athrun mais je comprenais parfaitement qu'il souhaite se débarrasser d'une certaine manière de son passé.

J'avais donc sollicité l'aide d'un des amis de mon père et avec celle de Kisaka nous lui avions inventé un faux passé en fonction de ce que je savais. Officiellement il était Alex Dino, un coordinateur expatrié, qui avait perdu ses parents lors de la Bloody Valentine.

Il avait commencé ses études au collège de Copernicus City, sur la base lunaire et s'était ensuite engagé dans l'armée après la mort de ses proches où il avait obtenu un diplôme d'ingénieur en électronique et développé des connaissances et une passion pour la mécanique en général.

Lorsque la guerre avait éclaté, il se trouvait à la base d'Onogoro où il était entrainé avec d'autres jeunes recrues au combat rapproché et à distance par Ledonir Kisaka. Il s'était rapidement révélé être un excellent tireur mais avec l'attaque de la Fédération Atlantique, il avait été engagé sur le Kusanagi en tant qu'ingénieur technicien et se chargeait de la réparation des unités, qu'elles soient armures mobiles ou Gundams.

Là, il y avait fait la connaissance de la princesse d'ORB, qui n'était autre que la sœur de son ami d'enfance, avec qui il avait noué de profonds liens d'amitié après la guerre. A son retour, il avait été démobilisé et travaillait à présent avec son meilleur ami sur les chantiers du sud de l'île où il offrait ses compétences d'électronicien.

Le jour où je lui avais donné ses papiers me revint à l'esprit. Il m'avait serré dans ses bras en me remerciant et avait conservé son sourire jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. En y repensant, c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait sourit. Il avait dû être heureux d'être enfin quelqu'un à ORB, même s'il n'était pas réellement celui qu'il prétendait être. Au moins personne ne le reconnaitrait et il pourrait sortir sans avoir à répondre des actes de son père. J'avais dû ensuite réunir Kira, Lacus et Myrna pour leur préciser tous les détails qui avaient changé dans son passé afin que toutes nos versions concordent.

Pour l'instant, il devait sûrement avoir un peu de mal à répondre au nom d'Alex et connaissant mon frère, qui devait sans doute l'appeler de temps en temps Athrun, il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il avait certainement dû inventer plusieurs fois des excuses aussi tordues les unes que les autres pour s'en sortir.

* * *

La fin de la réunion arriva plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu et je leur annonçai que je ne serai pas présente le lendemain, n'ayant aucun rendez-vous et seulement des dossiers à avancer. Je leur spécifiai au passage qu'il en serait ainsi toutes les semaines s'ils n'y voyaient pas objection : j'avais accumulé trop de fatigue depuis un mois et comme aujourd'hui, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer.

M'attendant à ce qu'ils me posent des questions, je fus surprise que tous me l'accordent en me disant qu'ils étaient étonnés par mon endurance, vu la quantité de travail que j'avais fourni depuis mon arrivée. Je les remerciai et m'empressai de rejoindre Ledonir pour rentrer chez moi. Il était quand même déjà 19h et il nous restait encore une demi-heure de route !

Pour une fois, j'allais rentrer de bonne heure et je pourrais manger avec lui, comme je le lui avais promis ce matin. J'espérais qu'il ne m'attendait pas depuis trop longtemps, il devait être fatigué après les heures de routes qu'il avait dû faire. Le chantier sur lequel ils travaillaient se trouvait à plus de deux heures de chez moi, et c'était généralement lui qui conduisait.

* * *

Durant tout le trajet, je discutai avec Ledonir des futurs mois.

« Les émirs t'on déjà attribué un garde du corps personnel dès que tu seras officiellement la Représentante d'ORB, m'apprit-il. »

Je me retournai étonnée vers lui. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Et pourquoi ne m'en avaient-ils pas parlé avant ?

« Ils auraient tout de même pu me demander mon avis ! M'exclamai-je indignée. Je déteste que l'on m'impose des choses ainsi…

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai réussi à les convaincre de me confier le poste pour le moment. Je pensais le laisser à Athrun quand il ira un peu mieux. Ca lui fera du bien d'être avec toi, il n'aura pas l'impression d'être inutile comme ça. J'imagine que ca ne doit pas être facile pour lui de se retrouver toujours seul chez toi. »

Je souriais face à ses gentilles attentions. Depuis que mon père lui avait demandé de prendre soin de moi, il faisait de son mieux pour le remplacer. Il avait rapidement compris ce qui se passait entre Athrun et moi, et tentait de faire son possible pour que nous puissions passer du temps ensemble sans affecter mon travail.

« Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps et ce matin, il ne semblait pas vraiment bien. Heureusement qu'il va travailler avec Kira depuis une semaine, ca lui change les idées mais ca m'attriste de le voir comme ça. Je n'ai même pas pu être là pour lui quand il avait besoin de moi…

- Ne t'en fais pas Cagalli. Je suis sûr qu'il a bien vu que tu avais beaucoup de travail. Et maintenant que tu vas avoir un peu plus de temps, tout va s'arranger.

- Oui. En tout cas je vais tout faire en sorte pour… »

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes avant de lui avouer :

« Tu sais, j'aimerais tellement lui proposer le poste, mais j'ai peur qu'il le refuse.

- Pourquoi refuserait-il de passer plus de temps avec toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Peut-être parce qu'il a dû être souvent vu en compagnie de son père et qu'on risquerait de le connaître. Ou parce qu'il aurait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur…

- Sois sûre d'une chose Cagalli : je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le faire accepter par les émirs. Et puis, tu sais il ne ressemble pas du tout à son père, me rassura-t-il avec une point d'humour dans la voix. »

Je souris à la remarque.

« Ca je te l'accorde ! Mais on ne sait jamais…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il saura éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Et si c'est simplement une question de compétences, il a d'excellents réflexes et semble être très observateur. Je ne doute absolument pas ses capacités, il faudra justement que je le forme un petit peu avant de le laisser assurer seul ta protection. »

Décidément il avait déjà pensé à tout !

« Comme quoi par exemple ? Lui demandai-je, curieuse.

- Par exemple lui apprendre tous les petits détails caractéristiques d'un comportement anormal, les situations qu'il devra éviter, sa tenue lors d'apparitions politiques ou encore les préparatifs qu'il doit faire avant une visite. »

Le poste de garde du corps avait l'air d'être épuisant nerveusement et ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment. Je préférai attendre qu'il ait retrouvé le moral avant de le lui proposer. Le silence s'installa quelques minutes avant que je ne le brise.

« Merci Ledonir, merci d'être toujours là pour me conseiller et m'écouter quand j'en ai besoin.

- C'est normal Cagalli. »

Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard devant le manoir et je le remerciai de m'avoir ramené avant de sortir de la voiture et courir jusqu'à chez moi.

Alors que je refermai la porte d'entrée, je vis arriver Myrna qui m'accueillit chaleureusement et m'indiqua que mon frère et Lacus étaient sortis dîner en ville. Je souris. Kira avait vite compris que je voulais me retrouver un peu seul avec lui et je l'en remerciai. Elle m'indiqua aussi que le repas serait bientôt prêt et qu'il se trouvait dans le salon. Je la remerciai d'un sourire. Même Myrna faisait en sorte que je puisse passer un peu de temps avec lui !

* * *

Je me dirigeai donc vers le salon et m'arrêtai à l'entrée : Athrun travaillait sur la table, son ordinateur devant lui. Il semblait cependant ailleurs, son regard fixant, pendant plusieurs instants, un tableau sur le mur d'en face. En réalité, il ne le regardait pas, il ne regardait même rien du tout. Il était là sans vraiment l'être, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Mais à quoi pouvait-il donc bien penser ?

Après quelques minutes à l'observer, je m'approchai lentement de lui pour ne pas troubler sa concentration et passai doucement mes bras autour de son cou. Je le vis légèrement sursauter, ce qui me fit sourire. Il s'apaisa immédiatement après m'avoir reconnu et tourna la tête dans ma direction. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et son visage s'illumina l'espace d'un court instant, comme si tous es soucis s'étaient envolés. Puis son regard s'assombrit de nouveau, ce qui serra mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si malheureux ? Lui demandai-je faiblement.

- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, me répondit-il d'une voix apaisante et convaincante à la fois. »

J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait plus de s'en convaincre lui-même que de me le faire croire. Il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas se rendre compte que je savais qu'il me mentait. Il ne voulait pas m'en parler pour le moment, peut-être plus tard. Je préférai donc ne pas insister, sachant déjà ce qui n'allait pas. Il pensait à son père, culpabilisait de n'avoir rien pu faire. Je changeai donc de sujet de conversation, pour le faire penser à autre chose :

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Oui ca va, on a été pas mal occupés avec Kira. Pleins de plans à refaire et de réunions avec les architectes. »

Il commençait à me parler de sa journée. C'était le moment de comprendre ce qu'il faisait réellement. Je m'assis à ses côtés et lui demandai :

« Mais que faîtes vous précisément avec Kira ? Parce que pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas trop compris.

- En fait, on invente les circuits électroniques et électriques des maisons en constructions. Les architectes nous présentent les plans de la maison, ainsi que les désirs des futurs acheteurs et nous, on intègre ces circuits aux plans pour qu'ils soient le plus pratique possible et le moins visible.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Concrètement on fait en sorte par exemple que le plus de fils possibles passent par un même endroit ou qu'il soit possible d'identifier chaque fil. On teste aussi avec des simulations que les circuits sont sécurisés. Ce genre de chose quoi !

- Ca doit vous prendre un temps fou de faire tout ça ?! M'étonnai-je.

- En réalité, pas vraiment. Seulement quelques jours. Mais après quand tout cela est terminé, il faut écrire tous les programmes qui régissent les différents commandes et unités de la maison. Celles pour l'électroménager, pour l'accès à internet depuis la cuisine ou encore celui de la télévision du salon,… ou simplement pour fermer les volets à distance.

- Et vos plans sont valables pour toutes les maisons ?

- Non, chaque maison est unique. Parfois on peut en reprendre une partie : toutes ont une base commune, mais chacune est finalement différente. Le plus souvent, il faut tout reprendre de zéro, et c'est ça qui est le plus intéressant !

- Je vois. Donc pour résumer, vous vous occupez de toute la domotique ?

- En clair, c'est ça oui. Et toi, ta journée ?

- Comme d'habitude ! Les émirs sont toujours en train de se quereller pour des broutilles et on tourne en rond plus qu'on avance. Je dois t'avouer que je ne les ai pas vraiment écoutés aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas réussi à me concentrer de toute la journée.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu plus. Tu as travaillé sans relâche depuis un mois…

- C'est bien ce que je compte faire ! »

Il me regarda surpris et je lui expliquai :

« Demain, je n'ai aucun rendez-vous. Donc je me suis dis qu'on pourrait sortir un peu tous les deux, j'aimerais te faire visiter la région. Il y a pleins de coins pittoresques, de belles vues et de ruines étranges à voir que peu de monde connaît. Alors prévois de bonnes chaussures ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et son regard se remplit d'un nouvel éclat, comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil. Il me répondit d'une voie enjouée :

« Ca tombe bien, j'adore visite ! Je me demande bien quelle est l'histoire de cette petite île.

- Tu ne seras pas déçu, je te le promets !

- Avec toi comme guide, je n'en doute pas. »

Je me mis à rire et il me suivit. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu et son doux rire me réchauffa le cœur. Il lui faudrait juste du temps et ce temps je voulais le prendre, pour être à ses côtés.

Nous nous arrêtâmes rapidement et je croisai son regard rempli des mêmes sentiments que la première fois. Plus de tristesse juste de l'amour et de la tendresse. Comme ce regard m'avait manqué…Je souris. Ses yeux émeraude étaient vraiment magnifiques. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, mon regard plongé dans le sien et le sien dans le mien, jusqu'à ce que Myrna nous prévienne que le dîner était prêt.

Nous nous mîmes donc à table et Athrun ne mangea que très peu. Je m'inquiétai et tentai de savoir pourquoi. Il me répondit d'une petite voix fatiguée qu'il ne mangeait jamais beaucoup. Je fis donc semblant de croire à son mensonge pour éviter de le fatiguer encore plus en tentant de le persuader. Le repas s'acheva rapidement et il m'emmena dans le jardin pour me faire admirer le ciel. Il me fit m'asseoir sur un banc et s'installa à mes côtés. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel et constatai qu'il était complètement dégagé : on voyait parfaitement les étoiles et de temps en temps quelques étoiles filantes traversaient le ciel d'est en ouest. Je me surpris à faire un vœu. Le silence s'installa quelques instants avant qu'il ne commence d'une voix mélancolique :

« Sur Plant, la nuit est artificielle et on ne voit jamais d'étoiles filantes. J'ai passé beaucoup de mes soirées enfant à l'observer avec ma mère, en espérant en voir une un jour. Elle m'avait dit que le ciel sur Terre était vraiment magnifique et elle avait raison.

- Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais j'ai appris à vivre avec. Mon père n'était pas souvent là et je n'avais qu'elle à qui je pouvais réellement parler. Après sa mort, il n'était plus jamais là et j'ai vite appris à me débrouiller seul. »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants avant de reprendre :

« Oui, elle me manque beaucoup mais de toute façon je n'aurais rien pu faire, non ? »

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et serrai ma main dans la sienne. Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Rien de tout ce que je pourrais lui dire ne changerai le fait qu'elle ne soit plus là. Il pencha à son tour sa tête et la plaça contre la mienne. Il m'avoua, d'une voix un peu plus faible :

« Il me manque aussi…J'aurais tellement aimé être capable de l'arrêter à temps…

- Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu Athrun. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus et t'en vouloir ne changera rien. »

Il ne me répondit rien, et serra juste un peu plus ma main. Nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue s'empare de moi. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai glisser contre son torse jusqu'à me retrouver sur sa cuisse. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et écarta quelques mèches de mon front. Ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue et je me sentis étrangement sereine. Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que je le sente me prendre dans ses bras. Je m'accrochai à son cou et le laissai me ramener à l'intérieur, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Je l'entendis monter lentement les escaliers et ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Il y entra et me déposa avec douceur sur mon lit. Je ne voulus pas le lâcher et il se laissa faire. J'ouvris faiblement les yeux et déposa un léger baiser sur lèvres. Baiser auquel il ne répondit pas, trop tôt pour lui. Je voulais juste qu'il sache que ce que je ressentais pour lui n'avait pas changé. Je lui murmurai :

« Je t'aime tel que tu es. Juste toi. »

Je refermai les yeux, incapable de les maintenir ouvert plus longtemps. Je le lâchai et le sentis se pencher vers moi. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front.

« Dors bien Cali. »

Et le sommeil s'empara définitivement de moi.


	3. 6 Janvier CE 72

Comme c'est les vacances j'ai un peu plus le temps d'écrire et j'ai donc réussi à finir le troisième souvenir.

Et un pas de plus, un !

Bonne lecture^^

_6 Janvier CE 72 _

(POV Cagalli)

Le réveil affichait 5h17 et depuis une heure maintenant je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Le silence régnait dans le manoir et je pouvais entendre l'eau s'écouler lentement dans les gouttières, la pluie frapper violemment et régulièrement mes volets, le vent s'engouffrer dedans et faire vibrer mes vitres. Depuis la veille, la pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, je décidai de me lever. Avec le bruit ambiant, je savais très bien que je ne pourrais plus fermer l'œil et rester là à regarder le plafond sans trouver le sommeil ne faisait que m'énerver encore plus. Je repoussai lentement les couvertures et frissonnai au contact de l'air froid contre ma peau. Nous étions en été et pourtant, j'avais froid. Je sortis néanmoins rapidement de mon lit et fouillai dans mon armoire à la recherche d'un lainage que je revêtis immédiatement par-dessus mon pyjama. Je me frottai les avant-bras quelques instants pour me réchauffer et sortis de ma chambre le plus silencieusement possible.

Le couloir était plongé dans une obscurité presque totale et je ne pris même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Enfant, j'avais l'habitude de me faufiler en douce la nuit pour aller chiper des gâteaux dans la cuisine et maintenant je connaissais par cœur les couloirs du manoir. Je descendis l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds et me dirigeai ensuite vers la cuisine. Lorsque je traversai le salon, je vis poser des valises posées dans un coin. Alors Athrun était rentré. Sûrement tard dans la nuit car je ne l'avais pas entendu.

* * *

Deux jours plus tôt, il était parti pour Plant pour récupérer ses affaires chez lui et au passage se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère. J'en avais longuement discuté avec lui, pour essayer de l'en dissuader : je craignais qu'il ne soit reconnu là-bas où beaucoup de gens le connaissait. Surtout qu'un avis de recherche avait été lancé contre lui et qu'il risquait la peine capitale, ayant déserté son armée pour combattre à nos côtés. Toutes mes tentatives avaient été vaines et il m'avait assuré qu'il serait prudent : personne ne pourrait le reconnaitre sous le pseudonyme d'Alex Dino et encore moins avec une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Je l'avais donc laissé partir à contre cœur et angoissé dès qu'il avait franchi le seuil de la porte pour se rendre à l'aéroport.

J'avais attendu toute l'après-midi un message ou un appel de sa part pour me dire qu'il était bien arrivé mais il ne m'avait jamais prévenu. Il avait certainement oublié,, tout du moins je préférais m'en persuader plutôt que d'imaginer la possibilité qu'il n'ait été découvert.

Lorsque Kira m'avait vu le soir en rentrant, et que je lui avais expliqué la raison de mon angoisse, il m'avait confirmé que c'était bien un oubli de sa part. Comme tous les hommes, il n'avait pas jugé utile de me déranger pour si peu. Je lui avais rétorqué que nous, les femmes, préférions être dérangées un instant et être rassurées plutôt que de s'angoisser en attendant des nouvelles de celui que l'on aime.

La nuit puis la journée du lendemain étaient passées, et nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle.

Quand en début de soirée le téléphone avait sonné, je m'étais précipitée sur lui et lorsque sa voix avait retenti, je m'étais emportée et lui avais reproché de n'appeler que maintenant. Il s'était excusé en bredouillant ce que mon frère avait prévu. Je m'étais mise à rire et il s'était renfrogné. Je lui avais alors expliqué que Kira m'avait dit exactement la même chose la veille avant de lui demander de me prévenir la prochaine fois en lui assurant qu'il ne me dérangerait jamais.

« Je suis heureuse d'entendre ta voix à nouveau », lui avais-je avoué après un court instant de silence. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, Cagalli », m'avait-il répondu joyeusement. Il m'avait ensuite annoncé que tout s'était bien passé et qu'il se trouvait au spatioport de December 3 où il aillait prendre le prochain vol. Les départs étant tous retardés, il m'avait conseillé de ne part l'attendre.

La conversation s'était terminée sur un « Je t'aime » précipité auquel je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre. Je le lui avais immédiatement pardonné : son vol venait d'être annoncé à l'instant et il devait embarquer le plus rapidement possible. J'avais donc attendu une bonne partie de la soirée dans le salon, et comme j'avais commencé à piquer du nez vers minuit devant la télévision, enroulée dans une couverture, j'étais partie me coucher.

* * *

Je m'avançai lentement dans le salon et remarquai Athrun dormant sur le canapé. Sa tête était posée sur l'accoudoir, de sorte qu'il dormait sur le côté son dos collé contre le dossier du canapé. Je m'approchai encore un peu plus et m'assis sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Ses cheveux lui cachaient un peu le visage et je ne savais pas s'il dormait réellement. Par moments, je le voyais frissonner, tremblant pendant quelques secondes avant de se calmer. En l'observant un peu plus attentivement, je remarquai son pantalon encore un peu mouillé. Avec la température qu'il faisait dans le salon, il risquait d'attraper froid.

Je me rappelai que je n'avais pas rangé la couverture hier soir en allant me coucher et me dirigeai vers le fauteuil juste à côté de lui, où je l'avais laissée. Je la pris en évitant de faire trop de bruit et l'en recouvrait. Je l'entendis soupirer, et il serra la couverture contre lui.

Je m'accroupis en face de lui, et écartai ses cheveux de ses yeux en souriant face au spectacle que j'avais devant moi. Il semblait si serein, si apaisé et même de temps en temps un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois depuis pratiquement trois mois, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun cerne autour de ses yeux.

Depuis que j'avais réussi à me libérer un peu plus, j'avais souvent eu l'occasion de l'observer dans son sommeil comme maintenant. Je l'avais retrouvé de nombreuses fois endormi sur le canapé lorsque je me levais en pleine nuit incapable de trouver le sommeil. Le sien était agité, il bougeait beaucoup et se réveillait parfois en sursaut, le front couvert de sueur. Son regard était toujours un peu affolé, et il lui fallait quelques minutes avant de se rappeler où il se trouvait. Je restais avec lui et le calmais pendant des heures en discutant de choses et d'autres ou en regardant un film idiot.

Il ne dormait finalement que très peu, cauchemardant la plupart du temps. J'avais essayé les premiers jours de le calmer sans avoir recours à quoi que ce soit. Mais les paroles n'avaient vite pas suffi et j'avais dû le forcer à prendre des somnifères pour qu'il se repose un peu. En prime, il ne mangeait pratiquement pas et je devais aussi user de persuasion pour qu'il s'alimente un peu plus. Kira et Lacus prenaient la relève lorsque je ne pouvais pas rentrer plus tôt et même à nous trois, nous arrivions difficilement à le faire manger correctement. Nous étions tous inquiets et le voir s'amaigrir aux fils des semaines n'arrangeait rien. Chaque jour lorsqu'il partait travailler avec Kira et que je le savais au volant, je priais pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Lacus était aussi angoissée que moi et nous tournions toutes les deux en rond dans la maison dès qu'ils commençaient à avoir plus de dix minutes de retard.

Puis petit à petit les choses s'étaient améliorées, son sommeil s'était fait plus calme et il avait retrouvé le sourire. Au fils des soirées, il s'était ouvert à nous et je découvris un autre Athrun : un jeune homme plein d'entrain, captivé par tout. Il avait appris en seulement quelques jours toute l'histoire de mon pays et avait ensuite commencé à s'intéresser à celle de la Terre en générale. Chaque soir lorsque je rentrais, je les retrouvais tous les trois dans la cuisine à discuter histoire et géopolitique avec Myrna et m'installais avec eux pour continuer à en parler jusque tard dans la soirée.

Au cours du dernier mois, nous nous étions au fur et à mesure rapprochés l'un de l'autre et notre couple avait fini par s'affirmer. Il se révéla très vite plus romantique et attentionné que je ne l'avais imaginé, profitant de chacune de nos journées libres pour sortir ensemble en amoureux. Il restait cependant timide et réservé en dehors de chez moi, ne me prenant la main que lorsque nous étions seuls et que personne ne pouvait nous voir. Cela me gênait un peu mais je m'en contentais, pour le moment en tous cas. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, connaissant parfaitement la raison de sa prudence. Il savait que j'avais été promise à un autre et craignait que les émirs ne découvrent sa véritable identité et l'utilisent pour me discréditer. Je me réjouissais qu'il ait enfin retrouvé le moral et savourais chaque instant que je passais avec lui. Comme maintenant, je ne me lassais pas de le contempler quand il dormait sur le canapé.

Il se retourna subitement en grognant un peu et je me redressai précipitamment pour m'éloigner de lui afin de ne pas le réveiller. En me retournant pour aller dans mon bureau, quelque chose me fis trébucher et tomber sur le côté. Je restai hébétée pendant quelques secondes bien que j'aie réussi à me rattraper sur les mains et pestai intérieurement. Qui avait encore pu laisser quelque chose au milieu du chemin ! Je relevai un peu la tête et vis l'aspirateur à côté du canapé. Que faisait-il là alors qu'il était cassé ? Il ne l'avait quand même pas réparé en rentrant ?!

Je l'entendis se redresser et se précipiter vers moi en m'appelant, inquiet. Il m'aida à me relever et me demanda, d'une voix encore endormie :

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

- Non, non. J'ai réussi à me rattraper à temps. »

Il s'éloigna de moi, alluma la lumière et revint se planter en face de moi. Il m'attrapa les mains et les inspecta avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien ?

- Oui Athrun, tout va bien. Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé, je n'avais pas vu l'aspirateur. D'ailleurs que fait-il là au milieu du salon ?

- Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de le ranger hier après l'avoir réparé. Je n'arrivai pas à dormir alors je me suis occupé. J'ai voulu me poser cinq minutes sur le canapé et a priori, j'ai dû finalement m'assoupir.

- Quand on ne trouve pas le sommeil, on lit, on ne répare pas un aspirateur au beau milieu de la nuit ! Lui fis-je remarquer en souriant.

- Je l'ai vu en arrivant et je me suis dit que ça prendrait moins de temps si je le réparais moi-même.

- C'est sûr que c'est mieux que de prendre un livre en attendant que le sommeil arrive !

- On s'occupe comme on peut, non ? me rétorqua-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. »

Comme seule réponse, je lui rendis son sourire et passai mes bras autour de sa taille. Il se recula d'un pas, surpris par mon geste et trébucha contre l'aspirateur qu'il avait poussé quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais contre toute attente, il se laissa tomber en arrière et m'entraîna avec lui en en me serrant contre son torse. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes allongés sur le canapé, moi juste au dessus de lui, ma tête contre son torse. Comme il ne m'avait toujours pas lâché, j'en profitai pour m'accrocher à son cou et me tirer jusqu'à être à la hauteur de son visage. Il ne bougea pas, même lorsque nos lèvres ne furent séparées que par quelques centimètres. Nous étions si proches que s'il le désirait, il n'avait qu'à lever un peu la tête pour m'embrasser.

Ses mains avaient glissé jusqu'à mes hanches et il avait relâché un peu son étreinte. Je pouvais me relever si je le souhaitais, mais je ne le fis pas car je savais très bien qu'il avait fait exprès de se laisser tomber. Il aurait facilement pu se retenir, mais il ne l'avait pas fait et ce n'était pas sans raison. En plus de la curiosité, quelque de beaucoup plus fort me poussait à rester. Un sentiment que je n'avais jamais éprouvé avant. Je me sentais comme attirée par lui et je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mon regard du sien.

Nous restâmes pendant plusieurs minutes ainsi immobiles et nous voulions tous deux que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Lui me dévorait du regard et moi je l'admirais en espérant qu'il m'embrasse. Il hésitait, je le voyais dans ses yeux : ils étaient remplis d'amour et de passion. Mais quelque chose le retenait et il n'osa pas faire le moindre mouvement. Jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses mains quitte ma hanche et effleure mon visage. Il la posa ensuite sur ma joue et la caressa avec tendresse. Il commença à approcher son visage du mien, son nez rencontra le mien et il s'arrêta.

« J'ai obtenu un poste de programmeur à la base juste à côté du gouvernement, m'avoua-t-il subitement. Je commence dès demain. Je voulais juste te prévenir que je partais ce soir. »

Je me redressai sur mes avants bras, surprise par sa déclaration.

« Tu pars ? Mais pour aller où ?

- On m'a proposé un logement de fonction et j'ai accepté. Je ne veux pas abuser plus longtemps de ton hospitalité.

- Mais… »

Il m'arrêta en posant un doigt devant mes lèvres.

« Tu m'as offert un foyer quand je n'avais plus nulle part où aller. Tu m'as donné un nom et un passé pour que je puisse rester à tes côtés. Tu m'as donné une nouvelle raison de vivre alors que j'avais tout perdu. Je te dois ce que je suis devenu et je ne peux pas continuer à me reposer sur toi indéfiniment. Je veux t'aider à mon tour et puisque tu souhaites poursuivre les idéaux de ton père, je veux que tu puisses te concentrer sur ton travail, sur tes objectifs pour Orb. Je…je ne veux plus être un fardeau pour toi. Je veux que tu puisses te consacrer à ce que tu désires. »

Je restai abasourdie par ces révélations. Alors il voulait partir. Partir parce qu'il croyait me gêner. Parce qu'il se pensait un fardeau pour moi. Il voulait partir. Partir alors qu'il était ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde ! Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et je le giflai.

« Idiot ! Hurlai-je »

Pour qui croyait-il que je m'étais libérée, si ce n'était pas pour lui ? Pour quoi croyait-il que j'avais passé mes matinées à le consoler, si ce n'était pas par amour pour lui? Pourquoi pensait-il ça de lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris que je l'aimais plus que tout ?

Je me mis à pleurer et frappai son torse de mes poings en répétant :

« Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! »

Il ne me répondit rien, me laissant le traiter d'idiot et m'attira à lui. Il essaya de me calmer en me caressant les cheveux et en me demandant de ne plus pleurer mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Je finis par ne plus pouvoir parler et me lassai aller contre lui.

« Ne pars pas…, réussi-je à murmurer. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me redressai légèrement pour planter mon regard dans le sien.

« Tu n'es pas un fardeau pour moi…, commençai-je alors que mes larmes continuaient de couler pour s'éclater sur ses joues. Tout ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fais par amour pour toi… Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu ne m'as empêché de me consacrer à ce qui comptait pour moi, parce que c'est toi qui comptes le plus… Je t'aime Athrun, alors ne pars pas. Reste, je t'en supplie, je veux t'avoir à mes côtes. »

Je sentis que je n'allais pas pouvoir continuer, mais je pris une autre inspiration, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je sais que j'ai attendu trop longtemps et j'en suis désolée…mais je voulais que ailles mieux avant de te le proposer. Ledonir voulait te confier son poste, mais je lui ai demandé d'attendre que tu aies retrouvé le morale. Maintenant que tu vas mieux, Athrun, est-ce que tu veux devenir mon garde du corps personnel ? »

Au moment même où j'achevai ma phrase, je l'entendis retenir sa respiration quelques secondes avant qu'une expression incrédule s'affiche sur son visage. Il sembla comprendre après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, le sens de mes paroles et il balbutia :

« Ton garde… du corps ? Ton garde du corps personnel ? Tu veux dire, rester avec toi pour te protéger jour et nuit ? Et tu crois que j'en suis capable ? Et Ledonir ? Il veut peut-être te protéger lui-même, je le connais… Et si on découvrait mon identité, tu aurais des problèmes…Et si…

- Athrun ! Tu réfléchis trop ! L'interrompis-je brutalement avant d'enchaîner. Oui, tu en es capable sinon Ledonir n'aurais pas fait en sorte d'obtenir le poste pour te le donner ensuite ! Et non personne ne te reconnaîtra ! Si on ne t'a pas reconnu là où tu as grandi, on ne te reconnaitra pas ici ! »

Je repris ma respiration.

« Et comme ça, tout le monde trouvera normal de nous voir ensemble ! Conclus-je d'une voix encore fébrile. »

Il essuya doucement mes larmes avec son pouce avant de me serrer de nouveau contre lui. Je me retrouvais de nouveau contre son torse, mon visage enfoui dans le creux de son épaule. Il me murmura :

« Je te protègerai, Cagalli. »

Sa voix était pleine d'émotion et sa promesse identique à celle de la première fois (1). Je souris et me redressai sur les avant bras pour le regarder. Son regard était rempli des mêmes sentiments que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il plaça sa main sur ma joue et approcha son visage près du mien. Nos lèvres allaient se frôler lorsque les voix de mon frère et de Lacus s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Un cri d'étonnement étouffé et Athrun s'arrêta net. Il baissa la tête en rougissant tandis que je le relevai. Je vis Lacus, la main devant sa bouche, les joues rougies par la gêne et Kira qui nous tournait le dos.

Je me relevai précipitamment et Athrun fit de même. Et reculant d'un pas, je trébuchai une seconde fois et un puissant vrombissement retentit dans la pièce. L'aspirateur, encore…

Note :

(1) Je vais référence ici à l'épisode 48 de Seed, le mythique (pour moi^^) où ils s'avouent leurs sentiments.

L'électroménager peut-être vraiment très méchant, non ?


	4. 14 Janvier CE 72

Le seul chapitre ou il y aura réellement de l'action.

_14 Janvier CE 72_

(POV Cagalli)

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial car Athrun prenait enfin son service à mes côtés. Je devais donc le présenter aux émirs et c'était pour cela qu'une réunion avait été prévue tôt ce matin-là. Une réunion au cours de laquelle Ledonir allait annoncer son départ et leur présenter son remplaçant, c'est-à-dire lui. Une réunion où les émirs allaient sans doute le harceler de questions pour comprendre le choix de mon ancien garde du corps. Une réunion où ils s'étonneraient sûrement de son âge et feraient tout pour tester ses capacités. Athrun n'ayant absolument pas le gabarit de Ledonir, ils risquaient fortement d'en douter.

Cependant je ne me faisais pas de soucis, je savais très bien qu'il passerait tous leurs tests avec brio. Athrun n'était pas un amateur : c'était un soldat doué et très entrainé, mais aussi un excellent pilote. Et ça, ils ne le savaient pas et j'allais faire en sorte qu'ils ne l'apprennent jamais.

S'il réussissait leurs tests, il devait m'accompagner l'après-midi même à l'inauguration du mémorial de l'île d'Onogoro. C'était là que le gouvernement de mon père s'était sacrifié pour empêcher l'Alliance Terrestre de prendre notre mass-driver.

* * *

Ledonir venait nous chercher dans quelques minutes et déjà Athrun commençait à arpenter le couloir. Je l'observai en souriant : j'étais certaine qu'il les impressionnerait tous alors que lui semblait beaucoup plus angoissé, il n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui. Je lui attrapai la main alors qu'il allait faire un nouvel aller-retour dans le couloir.

« Tout va bien se passer Athrun ! »

Il haussa les épaules et repartit arpenter le couloir. J'en profitai pour le détailler : il portait une veste noire, qui avait l'air très solide, par-dessus un tee-shirt blanc qui laissait deviner son torse, un pantalon marron foncé presque, très simple, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures noire, type running. Je sentais qu'il avait choisi sa tenue avec soin comme s'il savait ce qui l'attendait.

La seule chose qui me frappa fut qu'elle mettait en valeur sa minceur. Il n'avait pas encore repris de poids et c'était le seul point qui pourrait réellement alerter les émirs sur son endurance. Non, il n'avait vraiment pas la carrure de Ledonir et ils pourraient craindre, à première vue, qu'il ne serait pas assez résistant pour me protéger. Cependant Athrun n'était pas sans ressources, et son agilité, ses réflexes et sa précision compenseraient la force de Ledonir. Je savais qu'il serait parfait pour ce poste et les émirs l'admettraient aussi rapidement.

« Il n'a vraiment pas changé, m'annonça Kira en rigolant. »

Je sursautai légèrement, il m'avait surprise. Je tournai la tête dans sa direction : Lacus était à côté de lui et ils regardaient Athrun, tout aussi amusé que moi. Mon frère l'interpella et il s'arrêta avant de se retourner vers nous.

« Arrête de tourner en rond, tu vas finir par nous donner le tournis ! »

C'est à ce moment là que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Ledonir entra dans le manoir. Il me regarda et me demanda :

« Vous-êtes prêts ?

- On va dire ça, oui …»

Athrun se renfrogna et nous partîmes.

* * *

Nous entrâmes tous les trois dans la salle de réunion : Ledonir en tête et Athrun derrière moi. Je m'avançai jusqu'à ma place mais restai debout. Ledonir et Athrun me suivirent et se placèrent tous les deux à ma droite : mon futur ancien garde du corps à côté de moi et mon futur protecteur à sa droite. Il respectait déjà le code en vigueur, la première impression serait bonne. Je sentis tous les regards se river vers lui au moment où il releva la tête pour leur faire face. Il était serein, concentré et sûr de lui. Enfin, il paraissait. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une façade car il n'avait pas cessé de s'angoisser depuis notre départ.

Ledonir s'éclaircît la voix et elle résonna dans toute la pièce.

« Je dois assurer l'entraînement des soldats d'ORB, je ne peux plus protéger efficacement Cagalli. »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et les émirs le regardèrent étonnés. Il continua :

« Voici Alex Dino, l'un de mes meilleurs éléments et à partir d'aujourd'hui, il me remplacera.

- Ce petit jeune ? Son nouveau garde du corps ? Vous vous foutez de nous, Kisaka ?! Commença Yuuna sur un ton moqueur. Il est à peine plus grand qu'elle ! Et regardez-le, il est maigre comme un clou ! Il n'a aucune résistance, ça se voit tout de suite ! »

Toujours le premier à parler, et toujours le premier à dire des inepties ! Pour qui se prenait-il pour le juger sur son physique ? Pensait-il que seule la force faisait un bon garde du corps ? Stupide. Comme d'habitude, il avait dit ce qu'il pensait, sans même réfléchir à la portée de ses paroles. Il venait de discréditer à la fois Ledonir et moi. Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre de modérer ses paroles lorsque la voix grave de mon protecteur actuel lui rétorqua :

« Je sais très bien ce que je fais, Yuuna. Vous pouvez vous gardez vos remarques sans fondements. »

Mon « fiancé » se recula dans son siège. S'il avait pu, je pense qu'il aurait même souhaité disparaître tant ces paroles étaient chargées de reproches et d'indignation.

« Il est parfaitement capable de tenir ce rôle et si vous ne l'en croyez pas à la hauteur, testez le, le défia-t-il. Vous verrez bien que vous avez eu tort de le sous-estimer.

- C'est ce que nous comptons faire, Kisaka, intervint Unato. Non pas pour les stupides raisons que mon fils vous a données, mais parce qu'il est de notre devoir de nous assurer que notre représentante ne court aucun danger. »

Il se retourna vers Athrun, et lui demanda :

« Quel âge avez-vous, Monsieur Dino ?

- Seize ans.

- En quoi êtes-vous qualifié pour protéger la représentante d'Orb ?

- J'ai servi deux ans dans l'armée, en tant que tireur d'élite. J'ai une bonne expérience du combat au corps à corps et les raids de plusieurs semaines ne m'effrayaient pas. J'ai déjà effectué des missions de protection, notamment pour mes généraux. J'ai aussi des notions en langues, en électronique, en mécanique, toujours utiles en cas de problème.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous engagé dans l'armée si jeune ? Vous n'aviez que quatorze ans.

- Mes parents étaient sur Junius Seven lorsque la tragédie a eu lieu. Je me suis engagé pour finir mes études tout en subsistant à mes besoins et servir pour le pays qui m'a accueilli.

- Il ne vous reste plus qu'à nous prouver que vous êtes le parfait candidat, conclût Akihio Sahaku, le seul émir survivant du gouvernement de mon père à avoir été réélu. »

Il lui fit un sourire et continua :

« Dans une demi-heure vous serrez soumis à des tests de combat rapproché, et à distance. Nous verrons votre valeur à ce moment là. D'ici là, veuillez aller choisir une arme dans le corps de garde à côté, puis vous présenter au champ de tir.

- Bien Monsieur, lui répondit simplement Athrun. »

Sa voix était enfin remplie d'assurance et il ne semblait pas inquiet le moins du monde. Ce type de tests devait sans doute faire partie de son entraînement quotidien à ZAFT, et s'ils espéraient l'effrayer, ils avaient échoué. Ledonir posa sa main sur son épaule en lui ordonnant d'une voix paisible :

« Suis-moi, Alex. »

Il lui emboîta le pas et je fis de même. Seul Unato et Akihio me suivirent, les autres s'étant directement dirigés vers le champ de tir. Une fois au corps de garde, nous entrâmes tous. Je me plaçai contre le mur avec les deux émirs et Athrun s'avança vers le râtelier où il opta sans la moindre hésitation pour un révolver. Il s'agissait d'un modèle assez petit, léger, qu'il maniait d'une seule main sans aucune gêne. C'était, à quelques détails prés, la même arme que celle qu'il portait lorsque je l'avais rencontré. Son arme de prédilection sûrement. Il se retourna vers nous et commenta son choix, sans que les émirs ne le lui demandent.

« C'est un révolver léger et maniable qui permet une excellente précision à courte et moyenne distance, la longue distance n'étant de toute façon pas précise avec des armes de poing. Il se cache facilement sous une veste, se dégaine rapidement et la sécurité peut s'enlever de la main qui dégaine. Il dispose de deux modes : automatique et coup par coup. Je préfère le manuel étant donné le peu de balles dont je dispose en tenue civile. »

Il avait pris deux chargeurs : un qu'il plaça dans son arme pendant son commentaire d'un geste rapide et précis, sans même prendre la peine de la regarder, et l'autre qu'il rangea dans une petite poche, facile à ouvrir, à l'intérieur de sa veste.

Ledonir tourna la tête dans ma direction et je vis un petit sourire se former sur ses lèvres : il avait fait un sans faute pour le moment. Athrun reprit :

« Où pourrais-je la tester ?

- Sur le champ de tir où nous allons nous rendre immédiatement, lui expliqua Ledonir. Suis-moi. »

Nous sortîmes dans le même ordre qu'à notre arrivée et nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain d'entraînement des militaires. C'était une grande étendue de sable, bordée par une falaise non loin de laquelle se trouvaient des cibles plus ou moins éloignées. Il n'y avait aucune végétation jusqu'aux cibles et seules des douilles vides jonchaient le sol. Quelques hommes de Ledonir nous attendaient déjà et nous les rejoignîmes. Ce dernier prit la parole :

« Premier test : ta rapidité et ta précision. Tu vois ces cibles là-bas ? »

Athrun hocha la tête.

« Tu dois toutes les toucher le plus rapidement possible. »

Nous nous éloignâmes de lui et il dégaina son arme d'un geste fluide. Ses balles traversèrent une à une les cibles en leur centre sans qu'il ne prenne la peine de s'octroyer quelques secondes pour ajuster son tir. Je me retournai en direction des émirs, aucun d'eux ne parlait, et ils regardaient les cibles avec incrédulité. Yuuna quant à lui commençait à se décomposer, se rendait-il compte qu'il avait parlé un peu trop vite ?

Athrun revint prés de nous, le visage décontracté comme s'il n'avait fourni aucun effort.

« Deuxième test : corps à corps. L'un de mes hommes va te défier, avec un couteau d'entrainement. Le premier qui touche un point vital gagne. Vous continuerez par un combat à main nue qui se terminera soit par un KO, soit par une immobilisation.

- Puis-je vous demander une faveur, avant de commencer Kisaka ? L'interrompis Yuuna, d'une voix pompeuse »

Que préparait-il encore ?

« Je vous écoute, Yuuna, lui répondis calmement Ledonir. »

Je le savais énervé, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Athrun quand à lui regardait mon « fiancé » d'un air étonné, je l'avais pourtant prévenu qu'il était un peu prétentieux et surtout risible. Il se demandait sans doute ce qu'il voulait faire.

« J'aimerais le tester moi-même. J'ai aussi été entrainé à ce style de combat et je pense avoir trouvé en lui un adversaire intéressant.

- Allez-vous changer. Nous n'attendons plus que vous. »

Athrun et moi le suivîmes du regard tandis qu'il repartait dans le bâtiment. J'étais interloquée par sa demande. Décidément, il était plus stupide que je ne l'avais pensé. Pourquoi risquait-il ainsi de se ridiculiser alors qu'il aurait pu rester simplement avec les émirs ? Il n'avait aucune chance contre Athrun. Pensait-il réellement qu'il ferait le poids contre un militaire bien entrainé juste en ayant suivi des cours de combat rapproché ? Ou alors il m'avait bien caché son jeu ?

En retournant la tête vers le champ de tir, je croisai le regard d'Athrun. Il n'avait aucun à priori et attendait patiemment son retour. Il était calme, posé et semblait prêt à toute éventualité.

Quelques secondes plus tard Yuuna revint, un uniforme de soldat sur le dos et un couteau en bois dans la main. Il affichait un air sûr de lui, et toisait Athrun. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers moi et me fis un sourire, je compris ce qu'il comptait faire. Il voulait m'impressionner ! S'il pensait qu'il réussirait, il était totalement à côté de la plaque. Je détournai la tête en faisait un sourire amusé et me concentrai sur le combat à venir.

Il s'avança d'une démarche vaniteuse, le sourire aux lèvres comme s'il se savait déjà vainqueur. Il se plaça devant Athrun et commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens pointant son arme en face de lui. Il était vraiment ridicule et je peinais à me retenir d'éclater de rire. Athrun se mit en garde, l'observa quelques secondes et attendit qu'il se jette sur lui. Il esquiva son attaque avec grâce et désarma mon idiot de « fiancé » d'un geste mesuré, comme s'il se retenait .Yuuna ne méritait vraiment pas sa gentillesse : il l'avait méprisé et traité comme un simple gamin et Athrun retenait sa force pour ne pas le blesser. Je l'admirais pour ça : il ne laissait jamais ses sentiments influer sur les combats, il restait toujours calme et objectif.

Il se recula, ne voulant pas pointer son arme contre un soldat désarmé mais Yuuna ne sembla pas apprécier son geste, ramassa son couteau et se précipita vers lui en hurlant. Pendant un court instant, la panique s'empara de moi et au moment où j'ouvris la bouche pour crier son prénom, Athrun fit un pas sur le côté, esquiva le lame d'un mouvement souple, lui attrapa le bras droit et le jeta au sol. Une seconde plus tard, Athrun le maintenait au sol, le genou gauche appuyé faiblement sur son torse et la pointe de son couteau au niveau de son cœur.

Il se releva lentement et Yuuna se précipita dans les vestiaires en jurant qu'il lui revaudrait cet affront. Comme seule réponse, il haussa les épaules et retourna se placer au centre de la zone de combat, toujours calme et posé. Il demanda à Ledonir subitement :

« Vous me présentez mon premier adversaire ?

- Daigen, c'est à toi. »

Un homme aussi grand et imposant que Ledonir s'avança, mais Athrun ne broncha pas. Il se mit en garde et l'homme fit de même. Ils s'observèrent pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Daigen charge dans sa direction. Athrun resta en garde, et je le vis changer légèrement sa position : il se pencha plus en avant, ne tenant presque que sur la pointe des pieds. L'homme s'approchait dangereusement de lui et Athrun n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'il se trouva environ à un mètre de lui qu'il se décala sur le côté.

Pendant quelques secondes son adversaire sembla continuer sa course, mais me surpris en s'arrêtant étonnamment vite pour son poids. Il lança un grand coup de taille en direction d'Athrun, qui le dévia avec sa lame avant de se glisser derrière lui. L'homme lâcha soudainement son couteau et je remarquai que mon futur protecteur appuyait légèrement la pointe de sa lame dans son dos.

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, Athrun déposa son arme au sol et ils se remirent en garde tous les deux. Un combat aux poings avec une telle différence de gabarit m'effrayait. J'avais l'impression que cet homme pouvait mettre à terre Athrun d'une seule gifle. Il devait au moins faire le double de son poids et je craignis un instant qu'il ne le blesse. Je me ressaisis immédiatement. Même s'il n'était pas aussi musclé que lui, il avait au moins un avantage : il était agile et se déplaçai par conséquent plus rapidement que lui. Athrun n'avait cependant pas d'autre choix que d'esquiver ou de dévier ses coups tandis que les siens seraient pratiquement sans effet.

Je reportai mon attention sur le combat qui s'engageait. Ils tournaient tous deux en cercles, s'observant l'un l'autre. Athrun devait sans doute attendre le moindre mouvement de son adversaire pour riposter. Tout du moins, c'était ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'il s'élance vers son adversaire. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? L'homme se mis en garde, prêt à attraper son bras pour le projeter à terre, mais Athrun s'arrêta juste avant et son adversaire en fût déséquilibré. Il en profita pour attraper son bras et l'attirer vers lui.

L'homme commença à chuter et pourtant Athrun se recula. Je ne compris tout d'abord pas la raison de son soudain recul, et ce ne fut qu'en baissant les yeux vers ses pieds que je remarquai que son adversaire lui avait attrapé la cheville et le faisait chuter au sol. Je crûs un instant que sa tête aillait heurter le sol, mais il parvint à se rattraper sur ses mains.

Son adversaire se releva le premier et s'avança en direction d'Athrun, poing en avant. Cependant ce dernier roula sur le côté au moment où son poing volait vers lui, et il se releva rapidement pendant que Daigen se remettait en garde. Ils se firent de nouveau face et échangèrent plusieurs séries de coups. Athrun les esquivaient tandis son adversaire bloquait les siens.

Ils continuèrent à s'échanger des coups jusqu'à que l'un d'entre eux touche Athrun au front. Il se recula et son adversaire se jeta vers lui. Je fermai les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ce qui allait se passer. Mais la curiosité prit le dessus sur ma peur, et je rouvris les yeux pour le voir se ressaisir, frapper Daigen en plein plexus, se glisser derrière lui et lancer le tranchant de sa main contre sa nuque. Son adversaire tomba au sol, assommé et le décompte de Ledonir commença. A 10 il était toujours à terre et je me pris à sourire. Malgré la différence de gabarit il s'en était sorti, prouvant ainsi aux émirs que la force brute n'était pas l'unique qualité requise chez un garde du corps. Athrun n'était peut-être pas baraqué mais il le compensait par sa précision, sa rapidité et son agilité.

Daigen se réveilla juste après et Athrun l'aida à s'adosser à un mur. Les émirs vinrent à sa rencontre et Akihio lui tendit la main qu'il accepta.

« Votre habileté au combat est surprenante. Soyez présent cet après-midi, vous assurerez la protection de la représentante avec les conseils de notre bien-aimé Kisaka.

- Je vous remercie. Je serai là. »

Ils partirent et je remarquai que Yuuna n'était pas revenu depuis sa déconfiture. Athrun se retourna vers moi et me fit un grand sourire. Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls avec Ledonir, qui nous invita au restaurant pour fêter la réussite d'Athrun.

* * *

Après le repas, nous retournâmes au gouvernement pour qu'ils y préparent l'après-midi. Nous nous installâmes dans une petite salle sombre et insonorisée où je savais que nos espions se réunissaient régulièrement pour préparer leurs missions. Une carte d'état major de l'île d'Onogoro était posée sur la table, mes deux gardes du corps discutaient de la meilleure façon de me protéger. Ils repéraient les positions possibles d'hypothétiques snipers, les endroits où la foule se tiendrait et le chemin que je parcourrais. Les voir tous les deux se préoccuper de ma sécurité, me donnait l'impression que j'étais le centre de leur monde, de deux façons différentes bien sûr.

Ledonir semblait surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle Athrun apprenait : quelques indices lui suffisaient pour deviner ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il posait beaucoup de questions et écoutait attentivement les réponses.

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'à Onogoro se passa sans incident. Au début, Athrun observait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il semblait complètement aux aguets, recherchant chaque détail insolite. Ledonir lui conseilla de se détacher un peu, de garder une vision générale de la scène. Je le vis essayer de suivre le conseil de Ledonir, mais retomba rapidement dans une concentration extrême sur la circulation. Il était prêt à dégainer son arme au moindre écart d'une voiture nous côtoyant. Il me faisait rire, et il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

« J'étais pareil quand j'ai commencé, m'avoua Ledonir avant d'éclater de rire. »

Un rire franc mais extrêmement court. Il semblait décontracté mais restait vigilant, même lorsqu'il plaisantait avec moi. L'instant d'après, la voiture s'arrêta.

Athrun sortit et le chauffeur vint m'ouvrir la porte. Ledonir sortit à son tour et je le suivis, un bouquet de chrysanthèmes blancs dans les bras. La place était noire de monde et les photographes se ruèrent vers moi. Je les laissai faire et me dirigeai vers le mémorial, impassible.

Il fallait monter un grand escalier avant de l'atteindre car il dominait l'océan. En haut de l'escalier se trouvait un grand monument en marbre composé d'un demi-cercle haut comme ma cheville sur lequel reposait une pierre tombale gravée des noms des émirs morts pour leur patrie. Je me retournai vers la foule et commença :

« Ici reposent des hommes qui ont donné leur vie pour que leur pays vive, libre, et c'est grâce à leur sacrifice qu'ORB est encore là aujourd'hui. Ils se sont battus pour nos idéaux et il est de notre devoir, à tous, de les poursuivre pour honorer leur mémoire. »

Je m'arrêtai pour les laisser s'imprégner de ces quelques phrases et surtout parce que je commençai à me souvenir des dernières paroles de mon père. Je savais que Ledonir était derrière moi, les bras croisés dans le dos, observant nonchalamment les alentours. Athrun quant à lui se trouvait sur le dernière marche de l'escalier et scrutai la foule. Il était concentré sur sa mission et ne remarqua même pas mon regard. Cela me vexa un peu, mais je comprenais très bien pourquoi il agissait comme ça.

Je repris :

« Mon père m'a dit un jour « Si tu tues le fils de quelqu'un, sa mère te haïra, et si tu es tuée par quelqu'un, je haïrai cette personne. ». Tout son enseignement est résumé dans cette phrase : la guerre que nous venons de traverser nous a arraché beaucoup de nos proches, un fils, une femme, un père pour vos enfants.

Mais je vous en conjure, ne cherchez pas à vous venger, car la vengeance ne vous apportera rien. Ne cherchez pas un coupable pour cette guerre car nous en sommes tous responsables.

Je ne vous demande pas d'oublier, mais simplement de pardonner et d'apprendre de cette guerre. Nous pouvons tous vivre ensemble, Coordinateurs et Naturels, malgré les différences et les traumatismes passés. Notre patrie en est la preuve vivante et j'espère que vous continuerez à croire en la force de notre nation. ORB est un pays neutre, qui ne souffre pas de maître, et qui refuse toute discrimination. Mon père et ses émirs étaient ORB et leur esprit guide chacun de nos pas. »

Je me retournai vers le mémorial et le silence régna sur la place. Je m'accroupis et déposai la gerbe de fleurs l'intérieur du cercle. Uzumi Nara Athha. L'image de mon père, sur ce ponton métallique, s'éloignant au fur et à mesure que le Kusanagi accélérait me revint en mémoire et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je les fermai et une larme coula le long de ma joue.

« Tu me manques… »

Je me relevai, pleurant silencieusement et me dirigeai vers la voiture. Ledonir m'emboîta le pas tandis qu'Athrun marchai devant. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule. Ils semblaient compatissants même si je ne les comprenais pas. Les flashs des journalistes avaient cessé et je les en remerciai.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture et j'attendis que nous ayons dépassé la foule pour éclater en sanglots sur l'épaule d'Athrun. Il me serra contre lui en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis qu'Athrun s'était endormi. Je souris, me rappelant de la journée intense qu'il avait passé et de son visage fatigué dès le matin. Il avait finalement réussi à se détacher quelques minutes.


	5. 14 Mars CE 72

Cinquième et finalement pas dernier souvenir (j'en avais prévu cinq au départ et finalement j'en ai ajouté cinq de plus)^^ Fais à la demande d'une des mes amies^^ Voici donc un petite scène du point de vue d'Athrun, pour une fois^^ J'espère qu'ils vous plaira^^

Bref, bonne lecture^^

Merci à toi Marc, pour m'avoir redonnée l'envie d'écrire.

_14 Mars CE 72_

(POV Athrun)

Un faible changement de luminosité me fit ouvrir les yeux : le soleil venait de se lever et les premiers rayons perçaient l'obscurité de la pièce. Même si cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que j'étais réveillé, je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de lever les paupières. Je me sentais si bien : un corps était collé au mien, et sa chaleur me réchauffait. Je craignais qu'en ouvrant les yeux ce sentiment de bien-être s'estompe et que la personne qui se trouvait contre moi disparaisse. Heureusement, ni cette chaleur, ni cette sensation n'avaient disparu et je me rappelai alors immédiatement que je me trouvais dans sa chambre et que c'était elle à mes côtes.

Mon regard se fixa sur le plafond, juste au dessus de moi, et je m'immobilisai. Je n'osais pas bouger, ni même tourner la tête dans sa direction, de peur de la réveiller. Au bout de quelques minutes à rester ainsi, je refermai les yeux et essayai de l'imaginer. Je sentais son souffle chaud venir caresser mon cou au rythme de sa respiration calme et régulière ainsi qu'un contact tiède et doux au niveau de mon épaule gauche. Elle devait être allongée sur le côté droit, sa tête posée sur mon torse, comme elle avait l'habitude de se mettre. Je ressentais aussi la chaleur de son bras collé contre mon torse et celle de la paume de sa main appuyée légèrement au niveau de mon cœur. Elle bougea un peu et ses mèches de cheveux virent effleurer ma peau. Elle se colla un peu plus contre moi et je passai mon bras gauche derrière son dos pour poser ma main sur sa taille. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de moi, comme si elle craignait que je parte, et je resserrai mon étreinte pour la rassurer.

Nos deux corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, et ce contact ainsi que celui de sa peau chaude et douce contre la mienne éveillait en moi un nouveau sentiment. Un sentiment que je ressentais à chaque fois que mon regard se posait sur elle et que j'avais déjà vu de nombreuses fois dans ses yeux. Un sentiment que je savais être du désir, mais ni elle, ni moi n'avions jamais osé faire le premier pas de peur de briser ce que nous avions construit au fil de ces mois. Dormir ensemble nous suffisait amplement et cela n'avait d'ailleurs fait que nous rapprocher. Chaque jour, nous étions toujours plus complices et même si au début nous nous étions sentis gêner d'être si proche l'un de l'autre, nous recherchions à présent tout le temps le contact de l'autre.

Je restai ainsi encore pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires, elle contre moi, avant de tourner la tête vers elle. L'imaginer ne me suffisait plus, je voulais la voir, la contempler, profiter de ces instants où je pouvais la regarder comme la femme que j'aimais et non être cet homme froid et distant que je devais sans cesse jouer lorsque nous n'étions pas chez elle. Mes yeux se posèrent sur elle et je souris. Les faibles rayons de lumière éclairaient le côté gauche de son visage, dévoilant sa peau claire et créant des ombres qui la rendaient angélique. Ses cheveux d'un magnifique blond lui tombaient sur sa joue et illuminaient son teint.

Elle était sereine et détenue. Elle semblait même heureuse : un petit sourire se formait de temps en temps sur ses lèvres, fines et rosées, qui me donnaient envie de l'embrasser. Je voulais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et goûter à leur douceur. Je ne pouvais le faire que très rarement, et chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion, j'en profitais pour capturer ses lèvres pour quelques secondes et lui montrer tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle.

Il nous avait d'ailleurs fallu beaucoup de temps pour nous embrasser à nouveau après cette fois où je lui avais avoué mes sentiments. Ce jour là, elle m'avait répondu et m'avait sauvé la vie et depuis je n'avais cessé de l'aimer de plus en plus chaque jour. Mais je n'avais pas osé faire un geste envers elle, j'avais peur, je craignais qu'elle me rejette à cause de ma nature. J'étais un coordinateur, après tout, qui plus est le fils de celui qui avait tenté d'annihiler tous les naturels. Et pourtant, elle m'avait intégré dans sa vie, m'avait offert un foyer, une identité, une nouvelle vie à ses côtés.

Les premiers mois sur ORB avait été difficile pour moi, je me sentais si inutile. J'avais même l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune raison de vivre. J'avais tout perdu : ma mère sur Junius Seven, mon père dans cette guerre, mes amis. J'étais un traitre à ma nation et je risquais la peine capitale si on me retrouvait. J'avais trahi mon père, dans le vain espoir de pouvoir l'arrêter, mais je n'avais pas réussi à le sauver. Il était mort sous mes yeux, assassiner par l'un de ses subordonnés et la seule chose qu'il m'avait dit avant de partir était de protéger notre monde.

Je m'étais rendu compte à ce moment là, que la mort de ma mère l'avait détruit autant que moi. Depuis ce jour là, il s'était enfermé dans son travail et j'avais rejoins l'armée. Il était devenu cet homme froid et distant et je n'avais pas eu le courage de l'aider à traverser tout cela. Je lui en voulais tellement d'éprouver autant de haine envers les naturels : ma mère n'aurait jamais voulu ça et toutes les discussions que nous avions eues à ce sujet, avaient abouti à de violentes disputes. Nous ne nous voyions que très rarement, et pour lui je n'étais qu'un simple soldat, à peine digne d'être son fils. Son attitude m'avait profondément blessé et je n'avais plus su comment me comporter avec lui, j'avais laissé tomber, sachant très bien que rien ne pourrait redevenir comme avant

Mais maintenant je m'en voulais de n'avoir pas agit, de n'avoir pas pu discuter avec lui. Si seulement je m'étais rendu compte plus tôt qu'il avait souffert autant que moi, peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. La culpabilité avait commencé à me ronger et j'en étais arrivé à un point que je ne mangeais pratiquement plus. Je n'avais d'ailleurs même pas faim. Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux sans faire d'horribles cauchemars et je tombais de fatigue mais était incapable de me reposer.

Mes amis s'en étaient rapidement rendu compte : Kira, d'abord, m'avait aidé un peu, en me proposant de travailler avec lui. Ce travail m'avait permis quelques jours d'oublier mes soucis mais rapidement mes démons avaient refait surface et je m'étais engouffré dans un cercle vicieux dont je n'arrivais plus à sortir. Les journées se ressemblaient et me paraissaient durée une éternité. Rien de ce que je faisais ne m'intéressait j'avais l'impression que ma vie n'avait plus de sens. J'étais même persuadé de ne jamais pouvoir connaître le bonheur : j'étais un monstre, j'avais pris la vie de si nombreuses personnes, aveuglé par la colère. Je les avais tuées et j'étais encore en vie, moi leur assassin.

Chaque jour, j'avais l'impression de plonger de plus en plus dans les ténèbres et j'étais certain de ne jamais m'en sortir. J'avais fini par renoncer d'essayer, après tout je ne méritais pas de vivre. Et encore une fois, elle m'avait tiré de là : elle m'avait soutenu, avait été présente à mes côtés et m'avait aidé à remonté la pente. Elle avait passé nombreuses de ses nuits avec moi dans le salon à me rassurer, à me calmer, à me parler et m'écouter. Et c'est à ce moment là, que je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle tenait à moi autant que je tenais à elle. Elle était devenue ma raison de vivre, ma lumière, et petit à petit, avec elle à mes côtés, je m'étais battu et avais retrouvé le sourire et surtout l'envie de vivre.

Elle m'avait apaisé comme personne ne l'avais jamais fait et je ne l'en avais aimé qu'encore plus. Quand elle m'avait proposé ce poste, c'était ma vie que je lui avais donnée. Elle était tout pour moi, je lui devenais tout ce que j'étais à présent. Quand je n'avais eu nul part où aller, elle m'avait proposé un foyer. Quand j'avais eu l'impression de n'avoir plus personne, elle avait été là et m'avait accepté tel que j'étais. Elle, une naturelle, princesse d'ORB et moi, un coordinateur, fils de Patrick Zala. Nous étions censés ne jamais nous connaître, ne jamais pouvoir nous aimer, ni nous entendre. Et pourtant malgré nos différences, nous nous aimions plus que tout.

Je n'avais pas le droit de l'aimer publiquement, je le savais, mais je pouvais et j'allais la protéger, de ma vie s'il le fallait, la soutenir et être là, à ses côtés, comme elle l'avait été avec moi. Je voulais lui donner tout ce que j'avais, elle était ma vie. Le simple fait de la tenir contre moi faisait de moi le plus heureux des hommes. J'étais le seul qui avait le privilège de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser sans qu'elle me repousse. J'étais l'une des rares personnes qui connaissait son véritable visage : avec Kira, Lacus et moi, elle était simplement Cagalli, la jeune femme sensible et touchante que j'avais rencontrée. Elle n'était plus cette femme d'état qui se devait d'être forte et sûre d'elle. Elle redevait une jeune femme comme toutes les autres avec ses rêves, ses craintes, ses peines et ses doutes.

Lorsqu'elle était dans mes bras, elle me confiait ses doutes, me parlait avec mélancolie de son père et de son enfance et je l'écoutai attentivement, buvant chacun de ses paroles. Chaque soir passé en compagnie me rendait heureux, je me sentais apaisé, vivant. Avec elle j'avais l'impression d'être seulement Athrun, le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré, et non le fils du président. Elle me répétait souvent que mon nom n'avait pas d'importance pour elle et qu'elle m'aimait tel que j'étais. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle, si les émirs apprenaient un jour qu'elle me fréquentait et qu'en plus elle m'hébergeait chez elle, elle risquait son poste. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle perde tout à cause de moi, à cause de ma nature et de mon identité. Elle s'était battue pour son pays, elle avait perdu son père qui le lui avait confié. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser prendre de tels risques pour moi, un vulgaire traitre. Elle m'avait tout donné, et risquait de tout perdre par ma faute.

Une part de moi se contentait amplement de dormir à ses côtés, d'être présent de sa vie mais une autre part souhaitait pouvoir un jour l'aimer librement. Je souhaitais plus que tout pouvoir passer ma vie à ses côtés, sans avoir à me cacher, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui demander de faire ce choix. Elle méritait d'être heureuse, et si pour cela je devais rester dans l'ombre alors je le ferais, parce qu'elle comptait plus que tout au monde pour moi.

Je l'aimais et elle le savait. Tout comme je savais qu'elle m'aimait autant, elle me le prouvait chaque jour. Elle s'était ouverte à moi, en m'évoquant ses souvenirs et aux travers d'eux j'avais appris à le connaître. Chaque jour j'en apprenais un peu plus sur elle, et je me sentais encore plus proche d'elle que la veille. Mes sentiments à son égard ne cessaient d'augmenter : toujours plus forts et plus intenses. Quand je posais mon regard sur elle, je ne voyais en elle que Cagalli, la femme que j'aimais, alors que les autres ne voyaient que la princesse d'ORB sans même faire attention à ses sentiments. Quand je posais mon regard sur elle, je me sentais attiré par ses magnifiques yeux dorées, pleins de joie de vivre et d'amour aussi, que j'arrivais à percevoir quand nos regards se croissaient. Quand je posais mes yeux sur elle, je ne voyais qu'elle, je ne désirais qu'elle. Mais je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses, je tenais trop à elle pour la faire souffrir. Je savourais tout simplement chaque instant passé à ses côtés, sans jamais rien attendre d'elle.

Je reportai mon attention sur elle : elle était si calme et la voir ainsi me réjouissait. Ses journées n'étaient pas toujours simples, les émirs n'étaient pas souvent aimables avec elle et avaient tendance à la prendre pour une gamine. Je le retrouvais d'ailleurs très souvent énervée le soir, lorsque je venais la chercher, en train de râler à son bureau.

Quand j'arrivais, je me faisais discret et attendais qu'elle ait terminé de travailler pour lui signaler ma présence. À ce moment là, elle relevait la tête et m'offrait le plus beau de ses sourires. J'avais l'impression que l'espace de ces quelques secondes, elle avait oublié toute sa colère et ses ennuis. Nos regards se rencontraient alors et je lui souriais en retour. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'elle était heureuse de me voir, tout comme elle pouvait voir dans les miens tous les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle.

Puis elle repensait à sa journée, et son visage s'assombrissait. Elle reposait ses yeux sur la pile de dossiers et ils se remplissaient d'exaspération. Elle attrapait son manteau d'un geste brusque et se dirigeait vers moi en bougonnant à l'idée du travail qui l'attendait le lendemain, aux réunions qu'elle allait avoir avec les émirs ou à ses futurs déplacements. Je restais silencieux le temps du trajet, la laissant s'emporter contre eux : elle m'expliquait qu'elle ne supportait plus leurs critiques incessantes, leur air hautain et leur façon de lui parler.

Certains soirs, je la retrouvais à bout : elle restait alors silencieuse pendant tout le trajet et finissait par se serrer contre moi, sur le pas de la porte, avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle pleurait doucement en me demandait d'une voix désespérée ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour qu'il reconnaisse enfin sa valeur et qu'ils arrêtent de la traiter comme une enfant ignorante qui n'avais rien à faire parmi eux.

Certes elle était beaucoup plus jeune qu'eux, mais elle avait autant voire plus de connaissance dans le domaine politique qu'eux. Elle avait passé plusieurs années aux côtés de son père et de ses émirs qui lui avaient tout appris. Qui plus est, elle connaissait parfaitement les idéaux de son pays et faisait tout depuis qu'elle avait pris son poste pour les défendre. Son discours au mémorial avait ému toute la presse et par respect pour elle aucune photo n'avait été publiée. Elle était aimée et respecter par son peuple. Que pouvaient-ils donc lui reprocher ?

Elle travaillait continuellement d'arrache-pied, se couchant des fois tard dans la nuit pour terminer de préparer les réunions. La voir se tuer ainsi au travail tous les jours pour n'avoir aucune considération faisait monter une profonde colère en moi. Comment pouvaient la considérer ainsi ? Elle, qui avait dirigé à seize ans l'armée de son pays pour le défendre contre l'Alliance ! Elle qui s'était même battu sur le front pour arrêter la guerre ! Comment pouvaient-ils la traiter comme une gamine, alors qu'elle avait accompli des choses qu'ils ne feraient jamais de leur vie ? Non elle n'était plus une enfant, ni une adolescente immature, c'était une femme accomplie, marquée par la guerre, forte et sensible à la fois. Je l'admirais pour tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait le courage de se relever et de les affronter, de toujours continuer à leur montrer qu'elle était digne du poste que son père lui avait légué.

Elle ne méritait pas qu'ils la traitent ainsi et savoir qu'ils étaient la raison de ses larmes ne faisait qu'accroitre ma colère. Je voulais tellement pouvoir leur dire de se regarder en face et de se demander en quoi ils étaient plus qualifiés qu'elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de perdre le poste qu'elle m'avait offert et qui me permettait de l'épauler. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule affronter ça. Alors je ne disais rien, et la serrais dans mes bras lorsqu'elle pleurait contre mon torse. Je la réconfortais en lui répétant qu'elle était parfaite et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle les écouter. Elle restait ainsi contre moi pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps de se calmer avant de laisser derrière la porte tous ses soucis.

Dès que nous entrions chez elle, elle n'était plus la Représentante et je n'étais plus Alex, son garde du corps. Nous étions juste Cagalli et Athrun, deux adolescents comme les autres qui aimaient passer du temps avec leurs amis. Je pouvais enfin avoir des attentions envers elle, et me comporter comme celui qu'elle aimait. Je n'avais plus besoin de modérer chacun de mes gestes, de supprimer tous mes sentiments pour elle.

J'avais d'ailleurs du mal à supporter que Yuuna la colle, et tente de la séduire sans arrêt. En effet au fil des semaines, il avait commencé à la harceler, essayant de l'inviter au restaurant ou simplement de chercher à lui prendre la main. Elle le repoussait toujours mais il m'avait fallu intervenir plusieurs fois pour qu'il la laisse tranquille lorsqu'elle était en déplacement et que j'assurais sa protection.

Elle était outragée par son comportement entreprenant, et tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Mais il ne cessait d'insister et lorsqu'il allait trop loin et que je l'arrêtais, il me jetait un regard noir. Depuis le début, il ne m'avait jamais apprécié, croyant, à raison d'ailleurs, que j'étais un potentiel danger pour lui. Il épiait depuis que j'avais pris mon service chacun de mes gestes, à la recherche d'une quelconque coquille pour me discréditer. Lorsqu'il m'adressait la parole, c'était d'une voix hautaine et méprisante. Je l'avais entendu plusieurs fois me traiter de « sale coordinateur » mais avais semblant de rien avoir entendu. Bien que ces remarques acerbes et son ton dédaigneux me blessent, je n'y laissais rien paraître. Je l'ignorais et remplissais ma fonction du mieux que je le pouvais.

Ce n'était cependant pas toujours simple car après quelques semaines à supporter son harcèlement Cagalli avait changé de comportement. Elle ne se gênait plus désormais de me prendre la main lorsqu'il l'accompagnait dans ses déplacements ou à poser son regard amoureux sur moi. Cela me déconcentrait certaines fois et j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir détecter le moindre indice suspect et de mettre ainsi sa vie en danger. Je ne la repoussais cependant pas et tentais de me reconcentrer immédiatement.

Je ne craignais pas que Yuuna tente quelque chose contre moi, car je savais que derrière son masque d'apparente assurance, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise en ma présence. J'avais en effet vu plusieurs fois de la peur, avant la colère, de son regard lorsque j'intervenais et que je m'approchais trop de lui. J'avais tout simplement peur qu'il s'en prenne à elle et tente de lui faire du mal. J'avais peur qu'il profite des instants où je n'étais pas présent pour tenter quelque chose. Je savais que Cagalli ne se laisserait pas faire, mais elle était plus petite que lui et l'ayant affronté, il avait une certaine force qui ne maitrisait pas très bien.

C'était donc toujours dans une atmosphère tendue que j'assurais sa protection et supporter son regard noir constamment n'était pas toujours facile. La complicité et les sentiments qui nous liaient Cagalli et moi ne me facilitaient pas la tâche : il m'arrivait de temps en temps de poser les yeux sur elle trop longtemps et Yuuna ne manquait pas de le remarquer. De plus lorsque j'observais les personnes qui nous entouraient et que je voyais dans les yeux des hommes une attirance pour elle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie. Je voulais des fois, égoïstement, la prendre par la taille et l'embrasser, mais lorsque je voyais qu'elle ne leur prêtait aucune attention, je me sentais rassuré. En leur portant plus d'attention, j'avais remarqué que l'attirance dans leur regard n'était que physique : il fallait reconnaître que Cagalli était une belle femme, dont on pouvait deviner les formes malgré ses vêtements lâches et peu féminins.

C'est au cours d'une des soirées à laquelle elle avait été conviée, que j'avais vu quelque chose d'autre dans les regards des ces hommes, quelque chose que j'avais en horreur. Ce soir-là, elle avait été invitée à un gala charité, et comme d'ordinaire lorsqu'elle se rendait à ce genre de soirée, je devais assurer sa protection et l'avais donc accompagné.

Elle avait mis pour l'occasion, une robe d'un bleu très foncé qui la mettait en valeur sans dévoiler trop ses formes. Elle n'avait pas de décolleté et portait une veste légère par-dessus sa robe. Elle était donc habillée élégamment, ce qui avait attiré tous les regards sur elle, particulièrement celui de jeunes politiciens. Ceux-ci la déshabillaient du regard : leur regard se rivait d'abord sur sa poitrine, puis sur ses hanches et ses fesses. Ils la fixaient ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, d'une manière tellement vulgaire que je ne supportais de savoir que leur regard pervers était posé sur elle. Tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, c'était la séduire pour la mettre dans leur lit. Ils pensaient sincèrement réussir et la regardait comme une simple fille facile. Ce regard me dégoûtait et je brulais d'impatience de quitter cet endroit.

Lorsque l'un d'eux s'était approché d'elle et lui avait proposé une coupe de champagne, je m'étais apprêté à intervenir mais elle avait immédiatement décliné son offre d'un sourire poli. Il avait cependant insisté et avait tenté de la toucher. Quand sa main s'était approchée de sa joue, j'avais traversé la salle, d'un pas pressé, dans sa direction et avait attrapé le poignet du jeune homme qui la courtisait. Il s'était tendu et avait tourné la tête dans ma direction. Mon regard dur avait rencontré le sien et je lui avais ordonné d'une voix quelque peu excédée de la laisser tranquille, en lui rappelant qu'elle le lui avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois. Il était parti immédiatement et mes yeux s'étaient plongés un court instant dans ceux de Cagalli. Un petit sourire, à peine perceptible, s'était formé sur ses lèvres et j'étais retourné à mon poste, rassuré.

Avec le temps, j'avais fini par ne plus éprouver ce sentiment de jalousie car je savais que ce genre d'hommes ne s'intéressait pas à elle, simplement Cagalli, mais à la notoriété qu'elle pourrait leur apporter. Je savais aussi qu'elle ne leur accordait aucune attention et elle m'avait plusieurs fois prouvé que j'étais le seul homme qui comptait dans sa vie.

Un brusque mouvement de sa part me sortis de mes pensées, elle commençait à se réveiller et se serra encore plus contre moi. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux et posa son regard sur moi. Je lui fis un sourire et me penchai pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix douce :

« Bonjour Cali.

- Bonjour Athrun ! me répondit-elle d'une voie enjouée. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Assez pour te dire je t'aime. »

Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement et elle baissa un peu la tête. J'ajoutai alors :

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment craquante au réveil, avec tes cheveux ébouriffés »

Elle baissa encore plus la tête et se mit à rougir encore plus. Son regard fixa le matelas et elle me répondit en s'emportant légèrement à cause de sa gêne :

« Arrêtes de dire des bêtises ! »

Elle se releva rapidement et j'eus juste le temps de lui attraper la main pour l'attirer à moi. Elle se laissa tomber sur mon torse et je passais mes bras autour de sa taille, en lui susurrant :

« Restons comme ça quelques temps, avec que tout reprenne comme d'habitude. »

Elle hocha la tête et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle se redressa légèrement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis à son baiser et alors que nous nous apprêtions à l'approfondir, son téléphone vibra sur la table de nuit et nous fit sursauter. Elle se précipita vers lui et décrocha. La communication dura quelques minutes et elle se retourna vers moi, affolée. Elle m'annonça :

« Le meeting de demain a été avancé à ce matin, il faut qu'on soit à 8h au gouvernement. »

Je soupirai, cette journée s'annonçait encore plus stressante que les autres : Cagalli n'aimait pas être prévenue à la dernière minute et elle allait donc courir pour arriver à l'heure. Pour ma part, il n'avait pas été prévu que j'assure sa protection ce jour-là et il allait falloir que je rattrape ma journée de travail un samedi…Au moins je passerais plus de temps avec elle aujourd'hui.


	6. 2 Avril CE 72

Et voilà le sixième avec un peu de progrés (même beaucoup). J'ai mis des choses en place pour mon autre fic, qui ne sont pas encore utiles maintenant mais pour plus tard. Enfin vous verrez.

J'espère qui vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

A Junon 2.

_2 Avril CE 72_

(POV Cagalli)

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que j'étais plantée là devant mon armoire à me demander ce que j'allais bien pouvoir mettre aujourd'hui. Pour une fois je n'avais pas besoin de porter mon habituel ensemble violet de Représentante et pourtant je ne savais pas comment m'habiller. Je m'étais tellement habituée à être dans cette tenue que choisir celle d'aujourd'hui relevait du défi pour moi. Je voulais m'habiller un peu plus décontracté et surtout plus féminine mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée de quoi choisir.

Après encore plusieurs minutes de réflexion, j'optais finalement pour une tenue relativement simple : un pantalon en lin beige avec un haut en soie vert impérial. Une fois habillée, je me retournai devant la glace et m'observai. Je ne me reconnaissais pas : j'avais les épaules un peu dénudées ainsi qu'un léger décolleté en V qui dévoilait un peu ma poitrine. Mon pantalon était beaucoup plus moulant que d'habitude et mettait mes formes en valeur notamment la finesse de ma taille.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais décidé de m'habiller ainsi : j'avais hésité longtemps entre cette tenue et une beaucoup plus sobre et masculine. Kira et Lacus avaient finalement réussi à me convaincre de m'habiller comme une femme et non un garçon manqué ! Ils avaient après tout glissé dans toute la conversation, que j'avais eue avec eux hier en attendant le retour d'Athrun, des petits encouragements et des arguments pour me pousser à enfin cesser de me cacher dans des vêtements trop lâches et trop sobres.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, je ne me sentais plus du tout ridicule comme lorsque j'étais plus jeune mais très à l'aise et surtout féminine. J'avais envie pour une fois, d'ôter complètement ce masque que je devais porter tous les jours. Dans le monde politique, être une femme, et surtout la plus jeune, n'était pas chose aisée et il me fallait lutter chaque jour contre des émirs, quelques peu macho, pour leur prouver que j'étais digne de ce poste.

Mais aujourd'hui et ce pendant les deux jours suivants, je n'avais plus besoin d'être la cheffe d'Etat : mon frère, Lacus, Athrun et moi partions en week-end prolongé dans la résidence secondaire où mon père m'emmenait lorsque j'étais plus petite quand il voulait passer quelques jours tranquille avec moi, loin de tout. C'était une grande maison prés des côtés d'où on pouvait apercevoir la mer et la plage. Il n'y avait aucun village à trois kilomètre à la ronde. Nous allions donc était coupé du monde et donc de la presse pendant trois jours. Trois jours où j'allais enfin pouvoir être moi-même et me comporter normalement avec Athrun.

J'avais réussi à obtenir, après de longue semaines de négociation avec les émirs, ces trois jours de repos de suite tandis qu'Athrun, de son côté, avait travaillé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pendant ces deux dernières semaines pour rattraper les trois jours qu'il allait manquer. Comme Lacus était disponible et que Kira n'avait toujours trouvé aucun boulot depuis la fin des chantiers sur lesquels il avait travaillé après la guerre, nous avions décidé de partir tous les quatre ensembles pour passer quelques jours entre nous, loin de notre stress et des paparazzis.

« Tu es bientôt prête, Cagalli ? Me demanda Lacus en rentrant dans ma chambre

- Non, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de finir mon sac. »

Je me retournai vers elle et lui expliquai

« J'ai passé un temps fou à trouver ce que j'allais mettre ! »

Elle me regarda et me fit un grand sourire.

« Je vois que tu as finalement opté pour ce type de tenue. Ca te va vraiment bien, tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent comme ça ! »

Je me mis à rougir et partis en courant dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les cheveux et prendre au passage les dernières affaires qu'il me manquait.

« Je t'attends dans le hall avec Kira ! m'annonça Lacus en partant.

- J'arrive dans cinq minutes ! Hurlai-je pour qu'elle m'entende en descendant les escaliers »

Je finis de me démêler les cheveux et ne pris même pas le temps de les coiffer. Athrun me préférait les cheveux détachés, « au naturel » comme il le disait si bien. Je pris des vêtements pour quelques jours et tout ce qu'il me fallait pour ma toilette. Soit très peu de chose ! Je fermai ma valise et passai une dernière fois dans la salle de bain pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié. Je vis cacher dans un coin d'une étagère un flacon de parfum et hésitai un instant à en mettre. Je n'en avais jamais porté avant, car je trouvais cela dénué d'intérêt. Seulement depuis que j'avais rencontré Athrun beaucoup de choses que je trouvais superflues m'avaient subitement semblée moins inutiles qu'elles ne le paraissaient… et le parfum en faisait partie.

Ma curiosité prit finalement le dessus et je décidai d'en déposer un fin jet sur ma main pour connaître son odeur. Il était léger et sentais le jasmin. Il était parfait : Athrun détestait les fleurs au parfum trop fort. Je me pris à sourire en pensant à lui. Il portait toujours des tenues élégantes qui le rendaient séduisant. Elles étaient suffisamment moulant pour que dévoiler sa fine musculature sans trop mettre en valeur qu'il était encore un peu trop mince.

Il attirait toujours mon regard mais aussi celui de beaucoup d'autres femmes. Cela me gênait un peu mais je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il était vraiment un beau jeune homme avec ses cheveux bleu-nuit qui contrastaient un peu avec sa peau et ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes dans lesquels je pouvais me perdre sans m'en rendre compte. J'avais confiance en lui pour ne pas être jalouse et je me sentais flattée lorsque je sentais son regard posé continuellement sur moi. Je savais qu'il ne les regardait pas tout comme il savait que je n'accordais aucun intérêt aux autres hommes.

« Cagalli, tu t'en sors ? »

C'était Kira. Je regardai ma montre : j'avais encore rêvassé trop longtemps et avais mis finalement beaucoup plus de cinq minutes pour me préparer. C'était fou comme dés que je pensais à lui, le temps semblait s'arrêter.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et pris une paire de chaussures beiges dans mon armoire que j'enfilais rapidement en sautant à cloche-pied jusqu'à mon sac.

« J'arrive tout de suite ! Criai-je »

Je sortais de ma chambre rapidement, fermai la porte et dévalai les escaliers en vitesse. Je les faisais attendre depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.

« Me voilà, leur annonçai-je en sautant la dernière marche. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, j'ai trainé pour terminer mon sac. Où est Athrun ?

- Il aide Myrna à ranger en attendant que tu sois prête… »

Il m'expliqua cela en se retournant et lorsqu'il fût en face de moi, il s'arrêta et lâcha :

« Waow !

- Tu ne vas pas aussi t'y mettre, Kira !

- C'est juste que ca te va très bien, m'expliqua-t-il le sourire aux lèvres

- Merci, murmurai-je en rougissant légèrement. »

Nous restâmes quelques secondes silencieux dans le hall jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Athrun retentisse. Il était dans le couloir et s'avançait vers nous.

« Cagalli est prête ? Demanda-t-il gentiment »

Il entra dans la pièce et releva la tête vers nous. Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il posa son regard sur moi et je le vis entrouvrir légèrement les lèvres comme s'il était stupéfait. Il resta sans voix pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes et mon frère suivit par Lacus se mirent à rire. Je me renfrognais et m'énervai :

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je vous l'avais dit ! Je vais me changer ! Leur annonçai d'une voix un peu vexée.

Et je me retournai vers les escaliers. Lorsque je mis mon pied sur la première marche quelqu'un m'attrapa par la taille, me tourna vers lui et me serra contre lui en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était Athrun ! Mais comment avait-il fait pour se déplacer aussi vite ?! Je fus surprise et me laissai faire quelques instants avant de répondre à son baiser. Au bout d'une minute, il s'éloigna de moi, se pencha vers mon cou et me murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu es magnifique. »

Puis il déposa un dernier baiser dans ma nuque en me serrant tendrement contre lui.

* * *

Nous mîmes un peu plus de quatre heures pour arriver et ce fût Athrun qui conduisit tout le trajet. Kira avait en effet préféré lui laisser le volant car il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec sa voiture et Athrun avait donc choisit de partir aux alentours de six heures du matin. Quand il nous l'avait annoncé, j'avais été très étonnée par sa décision : il avait eu une très longue semaine et partir si tôt le matin ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour se reposer avant de reprendre la route, surtout que le connaissant, il n'allait pas s'arrêter avant d'être arriver…

Nous avions donc essayé de l'en dissuader et de le faire repousser le départ à plus tard dans la matinée pour qu'il dorme quelques heures de plus. Mais il avait refusé en nous expliquant que de cette façon nous évitions la majorité des bouchons dans la capitale ce qui nous permettrait de passer plus de temps là-bas. Ma résidence secondaire se trouvant à l'extrême pointe au sud est de l'île, nous devions traverser l'île principale de part en part et donc passer par la capitale, qui était impraticable à partir de huit heures du matin

Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas l'unique raison de son choix : en partant de si bonne heure nous évitions certes de rester coincés dans le centre ville et donc aussi de nous faire repérer par des paparazzis…

Il faisait toujours subtilement attention à mon image en évitant par exemple le plus possible de se faire photographier en ma compagnie. Il ne voulait pas être reconnu et surtout pas à mes côtés de peur de me créer des problèmes. Je comprenais qu'il ne souhaitait pas être découvert : il était toujo urs accusé de haute trahison par Plant et son avis de recherche était encore d'actualité.

Seulement, d'après plusieurs de nos rapports, il n'était plus du tout recherché et la peine que lui et Lacus encourait encore allait bientôt être définitivement annulée par le président en personne.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les mentalités au Grand Conseil des Plants avaient beaucoup changé et le président Dullindal, tout juste récemment élu, semblait un homme bien qui souhaitait réhabiliter tous les soldats ayant déserté ZAFT pour rejoindre la faction Clyne. Ainsi, tous les membres de l'Eternal n'allaient bientôt plus avoir besoin de se cacher et pourraient retourner dans leur pays d'origine sans avoir à se soucier d'être découverts. Et Lacus et Athrun en faisaient partie.

Cependant, j'avais préféré attendre d'en être certaine avant de le leur annoncer pour ne pas leur donner de faux espoirs. Et comme cette information ne m'avait été confirmée qu' hier, je n'avais pas encore pu le leur en parler et projetai donc de le faire durant notre week-end. J'attendais que nous soyons enfin installés pour le leur apprendre et cela me laissait encore une bonne demi-journée pour réfléchir à la façon dont j'allais leur présenter.

En effet, il nous fallait encore acheter de quoi manger pour les trois jours à venir et nettoyer un peu la maison comme cela faisait depuis au moins deux ans que je n'étais pas venue ici. Athrun et moi proposâmes de nous en occuper tandis que Lacus et Kira se chargeraient des courses.

Je leur indiquai le magasin le plus proche et ils partirent nous laissant seuls Athrun et moi pour arranger un peu la maison.

Nous commençâmes par aérer un peu les pièces et j'en profitai pour lui faire visiter les lieux. La résidence était beaucoup moins grande que le manoir mais il y avait tout de même un étage. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait le salon qui communiquait avec une cuisine à l'Américaine ainsi que le bureau de mon père. A l'étage, il y avait trois chambres qui donnaient toutes sur la mer et une unique salle de bain.

Mon ancienne chambre était celle qui faisait l'angle et d'où on pouvait observer le lever de soleil. Je décidai de m'y installer avec lui car même si elle n'était pas très grande, elle n'en était pas moins très agréable. Il n'y faisait jamais trop chaud, même en été, et être réveillé par les premiers rayons soleil était vraiment très plaisant.

Il sembla satisfait de mon choix et déposa nos valises sur mon lit avant de se poster à la fenêtre et d'admirer le paysage. Il y avait un peu de vent dehors et il faisait voler ses mèches les plus courtes. Je me pris à l'admirer de nouveau pendant plusieurs minutes

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur lui, je me sentais comme attirée et n'arrivais plus à détacher mon regard de son visage aux traits si fins, de ses lèvres douces que j'avais envie d'embrasser. Déjà durant tout le trajet, je n'avais cessé de le regarder. Il était tellement séduisant lorsqu'il se concentrait sur quelque chose.

Je finis par m'installer à sa droite, mes deux mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre et il posa la sienne sur ma taille en me serrant contre lui.

« C'est si calme ici, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, ça nous fera un peu de bien de nous retrouver juste tous les quatre. »

Il pencha légèrement sa tête vers moi et l'appuya contre la mienne. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes savourant cet instant où nous pouvions nous comporter juste comme deux amoureux. Puis il se redressa et m'annonça :

« Je crois qu'on a pas mal de chose à faire, non ? »

J'hochai la tête et il déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue.

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment très belle comme ça, me glissa-t-il doucement à l'oreille. »

Sa remarque me toucha beaucoup et je me mis à rougir involontairement. Pour le cacher, je lui attrapai la main et l'entraîna dans les escaliers en rouspétant :

« Et si on ne s'y met pas tout de suite, ça va nous prendre toute l'après-midi ! »

Il se mit à rire doucement et me suivit sans broncher.

Nous passâmes les heures suivantes à nettoyer la maison : il m'aida d'abord à dépoussiérer tous les meubles et après l'avoir entendu éternuer une bonne dizaine de fois d'affilée, je l'en dispensais. Il s'excusa un tel nombre de fois de ne pas pouvoir m'aider que je dus lui trouver autre chose à faire pour qu'il cesse de se sentir coupable.

Il s'occupa donc de balayer tout le rez-de-chaussée pendant que je finissais ma poussière et lorsqu'il eut bien avancé et que j'eus aussi terminé de mon côté, je passai un coup de serpillère dans les pièces où il était déjà passé.

En lavant par terre, je constatai qu'il avait fait sa tâche avec une telle application que je m'étonnais de le découvrir encore plus maniaque que je ne le croyais. Et lorsqu'il se dirigea vers les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas salir ce que j'avais nettoyé, je ne pus me retenir de rire. Il se posta sur les premières marches et m'observa jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini.

Puis en attendant que cela sèche, nous montâmes à l'étage pour préparer les chambres et je décidai d'installer mon frère et Lacus dans celle juste à l'opposée de nous qui était tout aussi agréable que la notre. Athrun m'aida à faire les lits et je fus surprise une fois de plus par sa maniaquerie. Il savait exactement comment border les draps et me reprit même plusieurs fois ! Je fis semblant d'être vexée et il me serra dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner.

Enfin, lorsque nous fûmes installés et que le sol fût sec, il s'occupa de rebrancher la télévision ainsi que tous les appareils électroménagers et de remettre le courant et l'eau. Je préférai le regarder faire par peur de faire sauter les plombs : je n'avais jamais été très douée avec tout ce qui concernait l'électricité et cela me permit de l'admirer de nouveau discrètement. Je savais très bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu par mon excuse mais il fit semblant de s'en contenter et accepta que je l'observe, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lacus et Kira revinrent juste après qu'il eu terminé et nous aidâmes mon amie à ranger toutes les courses tandis que Kira déballait leurs affaires. Dans la cuisine Athrun et Lacus se mirent à parler une langue totalement étrangère pour moi : en sortant les aliments, il sembla deviner ce qu'elle avait prévu de cuisiner et lui énuméra plusieurs nom de plats, enfin c'était ce qui me paraissait le plus logique car je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait. Voyant mon ignorance, il m'expliqua en quoi ils consistaient et je découvris leur penchant pour la cuisine japonaise.

Athrun sembla vraiment enchanté par les repas que Lacus avaient choisis et quand l'heure de le préparer celui de midi arriva, je les laissai tous les deux dans la cuisine et mis la table sur la terrasse avec mon frère. Nous ne leur étions d'aucune utilité, nous ne savions en effet ni l'un ni l'autre cuisiner. J'étais même une vraie catastrophe ambulante et mon frère avait préféré ne jamais essayer, maladroit comme il était avec les ustensiles de cuisine.

Ce fût donc avec admiration que nous les observâmes cuisiner assis au bar. Athrun était parfaitement synchrone avec Lacus et semblait même très bien s'y connaître. Il avait décidément beaucoup de talents cachés ! Il avait sans doute dû être très proche de sa mère et beaucoup l'aider lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Enfin, tout ça n'était que supposition car je ne savais en fait pas grand-chose sur sa vie sur les Plants : il ne m'avait encore jamais vraiment parlé des ses parents. Penser à eux devait être douloureux pour lui et je ne voulais pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. J'attendais donc patiemment qu'il m'en parle de sa propre initiative et puis il fallait avouer que ce côté mystérieux, qu'inconsciemment il conservait, le rendait encore plus séduisant à mes yeux.

Après nous être activé toute la matinée, l'après-midi fût des plus reposantes : nous mangeâmes tranquillement sur la terrasse en discutant de tout et de rien. Athrun et Lacus évoquèrent un peu leur passé et j'en profitai d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le fonctionnement des Plants.

Athrun rentra rapidement dans des détails techniques et je fus très vite perdue dans ses explications. Quand il s'en rendit compte, mon frère et lui tentèrent de me l'expliquer de façon beaucoup plus simpliste et je les écoutai avec attention. Je ne comprenais pas entièrement ce qu'il me racontait n'ayant pratiquement jamais fait de mécanique de ma vie mais cela n'en restait pas mois vraiment intéressant. Je me demandai même pourquoi il avait tous deux arrêter leurs études alors qu'ils semblaient tellement passionnés par cette matière.

Nous ne vîmes pas le temps passé et la soirée arriva rapidement. Voyant que je repoussais de plus en plus le moment de leur annoncer ma grande nouvelle, je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'éclaircis la voix.

Comme je savais que j'allais commencer à tourner autour du pot si je recommençais à réfléchir, je le leur appris de but en blanc. Ils me regardèrent surpris et Lacus fut la première à réagir. Elle me fit répéter et je lui donnais plus de détails quant à ce que je savais. Athrun, lui, resta muet pendant plusieurs minutes et se leva tout d'un coup sans dire le moindre mot.

Je voulus le rattraper mais mon frère posa sa main sur mon bras. Il me lança un regard pour me dire d'attendre un peu et je restai avec eux deux à discuter encore quelques temps. Voyant que l'heure tournait et qu'Athrun n'était toujours pas revenu, nous décidâmes de débarrasser la table et Lacus m'arrêta quand je me mis à les aider :

« Vas-y ! On va finir, ne t'en fais pas.

- Merci, lui lançai-je en montant les escaliers. Les clés sont sur la commode dans l'entrée. Il faut lever la poignée et faire deux tours pour fermer. Bonne nuit vous deux ! »

Lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre, Athrun était allongé dos à la porte sur le lit, sa tête sur son bras droit. Il avait dû s'assoupir : il avait tout de même conduit quatre heures sans jamais s'arrêter et après la semaine qu'il avait eue, cela l'avait fatigué encore plus.

Je m'avançai sur la pointe de pied pour fermer les volets en les laissant tout de même légèrement entrebâillés. Je ne refermai pas la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le vent frais du soir.

Je me changeai et vint m'installer prés de lui. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration lente et régulière. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ma présence, il se mit sur le dos et m'invita à venir contre lui. J'acceptai son invitation et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

« Tu n'es pas content de pouvoir retourner chez toi sans risquer de te faire arrêter ? Lui demandai-je après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Chez moi c'est ici à ORB, à tes côtés et pour rien au monde je ne te quitterai, me rétorqua-t-il. »

Sa déclaration me laissa sans voix pendant un long instant et lorsque je voulus lui répondre, il s'était déjà rendormi. Il devait vraiment être épuisé…

« Dors-bien Athrun, murmurai-je »

* * *

Un puissant coup de tonnerre me réveilla brusquement et je me redressai en sursaut. Je détestais les nuits orageuses…Les éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel m'effrayaient et les grondements qui les suivaient m'oppressaient encore plus. Les orages me rendaient nerveuse et je ne me sentais en sécurité qu'une fois qu'ils étaient passés.

Je me recouchai, fermai les yeux et essayai de me rendormir. Un nouveau grondement retentit et je me retournai pour me blottir contre Athrun mais ne trouvai personne contre qui me réfugier. Peut-être s'était-il un peu éloigné, il faisait un peu chaud dans la pièce. J'ouvrais les yeux et ne vis personne en face de moi. Il n'était pas là. Où pouvait-il donc être encore passé ?

Je refermai les yeux et espérai qu'il revienne rapidement. Le lit était si froid sans lui. Je voulais être dans ses bras et me sentir en sécurité contre lui. Dés que j'étais dans ses bras, je n'avais plus peur de rien : l'orage ne m'angoissait plus et je pouvais dormir sereinement contre son torse en écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur.

En fait, j'aimais tout simplement être dans ses bras, j'aimais la façon dont il me serrait contre lui. Ni trop fortement, ni trop faiblement, juste suffisamment pour que je me sente bien et libre de mes mouvements. J'avais toujours la possibilité de me détacher de lui mais je ne le faisais jamais. J'étais si bien.

Au bout d'une dizaine minutes à l'attendre, je décidai de me lever. Je n'allais de toutes façons pas dormir tant que l'orage battrait son plein et je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il était tout de même trois heures du matin !

Je sortis de la pièce et descendis les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. En arrivant sur les dernières marches, je vis de la lumière allumée dans la cuisine et m'avançai dans le salon. Il était là, assis au bar, devant son ordinateur. Comment pouvait-il encore avoir de l'énergie pour travailler à cette heure-ci ? Surtout après avoir marché toute la journée !

Je restai là quelques minutes à le regarder, appuyée contre la porte du salon et il ne me remarqua pas, trop absorbé par son travail. Je m'approchai doucement de lui et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Je posai mon menton sur son épaule et lui fis remarquer :

« Tu sais qu'il est trois heures du matin, Athrun ?

- Je t'ai réveillée ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- C'est que le lit est tout de suite plus froid et vide sans toi.

- Je suis désolé…Il faut que je termine ça. Je n'ai pas pu rattraper toutes mes heures avant de partir, m'expliqua-t-il

- Tu es en vacances Athrun ! Tu as travaillé comme un fou toute cette semaine, repose-toi au moins quand tu prends quelques jours de congés !

- Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps, insista-t-il. »

Je n'essayai pas plus de le convaincre, il était tard et je n'avais pas envie de partir dans monologue inutile. Il ne m'écouterait pas, je le savais. Je m'installai donc à sa gauche, passai mes bras autour du sien et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Je pouvais ainsi voir ce qu'il faisait mais cela ne m'avança pas plus. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qui défilait sur l'écran d'une part parce qu'il tapait trop vite pour moi et d'autre part parce qu'il utilisait un langage qui m'était totalement inconnu. Il devait sûrement écrire un programme pour je ne sais quel logiciel. L'informatique et moi !

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, un autre coup de tonnerre retentit et je serrai son bras, surprise et un peu apeurée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse un temps orageux le seul week-end où nous partions en vacances !

Il s'arrêta de taper sur son clavier et je crus un instant qu'il allait reprendre mais il me surprit en éteignant son ordinateur. Il m'annonça, d'une voix amusée :

« Je finirais ca demain soir en rentrant. C'est vrai qu'il est tard et puis, je suis un peu fatigué. Tu nous as tout de même fait marcher toute la journée !

- Alors comme ça même les coordinateurs sont sensibles à la fatigue. C'est bon à savoir ! »

Il éclata de rire et je le suivis.

« Allez viens ! »

Il se leva et me tendit la main. Je l'attrapai et nous remontâmes les escaliers, ensemble. Une fois dans la chambre, il s'allongea sur le lit et m'invita à venir contre lui. Je me blottis contre son torse et il se mit sur le côté. Il posa ses lèvres sur ma nuque et me demanda à l'oreille :

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout simplement dit que tu n'arrivais plus à dormir à cause de l'orage ?

- C'est que… je ne… »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je n'osai pas lui avouer que je préférais qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même. Je n'aimais pas le pousser à faire quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie, ni lui quémander des gestes d'affections. Je voulais qu'il prenne des initiatives et qu'il se sente libre avec moi tout comme moi avec lui.

« Dors Cali, je suis là, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front. »

Je me collai encore plus contre lui et il ferma ses bras protecteur autour de moi. L'une de ses mains se posa directement sur ma taille, contre ma peau, et je ressentis la chaleur de son corps. J'aurais très bien pu la retirer mais j'appréciais ce contact.

Au fur et à mesure de nuits que nous avions passé ensembles, nous avions tous les deux recherché le plus possible le contact de l'autre. J'aimais dormir blottie contre lui et lui adorait se réveiller avec moi dans ses bras.

Non, je n'avais pas envie de la retirer ! J'étais heureuse qu'il ait enfin pris les devants car ce n'était pas souvent qu'il osait.

L'orage dura jusqu'au petit matin et contrairement à d'habitude, je ne m'endormis qu'une bonne heure après m'être recouchée. Une étrange sensation m'empêcha de retrouver ma sérénité rapidement : sa main chaude directement posée sur ma taille ainsi que nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre réveillaient en moi un sentiment que j'éprouvais à chaque fois que j'étais contre lui. J'avais envie d'être encore plus proche de lui, de sentir encore plus sa peau contre la mienne.

Ce sentiment ne me gênait pas au contraire il était vraiment très agréable. Je me demandais simplement si lui ressentais la même chose et ce fût cette question qui m'obséda une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce que le sommeil s'empare de moi.

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveillai de nouveau, il était toujours là prés de moi. Il était déjà éveillé, depuis plusieurs minutes sans doute, et me regardait tendrement avec une petite étincelle dans son regard qui me fit penser qu'il éprouvait le même sentiment que moi. Seulement, je n'osai pas le lui demandai et préférai attendre. Le laisser prendre son temps avait porté ses fruits jusqu'à présent, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher entre nous.

Son regard resta planté dans le mien et je n'arrivai pas non plus à détacher le mien. J'étais comme aimantée pour ses yeux émeraudes. Il approcha son visage du mien et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes d'abord pour un simple baiser qui se prolongea ensuite. Sa main quitta ma taille pour venir se poser sur ma joue. Et le baiser se prolongea encore, toujours plus intense, plus passionné.

Il quitta finalement mes lèvres et son contact me manqua immédiatement. Il me regarda encore quelques secondes et se mit à rougir. Il détourna la tête et marmonna :

« Je suis désolé…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. »

Il se releva subitement et quitta la chambre d'un pas précipité en prenant ses affaires au passage.

« Je vais me préparer, m'annonça-t-il en partant. »

Et il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Je restai là surprise par son comportement : pour une fois qu'il avait osé me montrer clairement ses sentiments, il s'excusait de son geste. J'effleurais mes lèvres des doigts et souris. Il éprouvait la même chose que moi et n'était pas tout à fait certain que cela soit réciproque. Du temps, c'était tout ce qu'il nous fallait ! Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous presser, avancer progressivement n'avait fait que nous rendre encore plus proches.

Décidément ce week-end était encore plus intéressant que je ne l'avais imaginé !

* * *

Pour notre dernier jour et vu la courte nuit qu'Athrun et moi avions eu, nous décidâmes d'aller simplement à la plage. La matinée fut consacrer à refaire nos bagages pour pouvoir partir tout de suite après être rentrés de la plage. Athrun avait décidé de rentrer de nuit, pour les mêmes raisons que pour notre départ. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette idée car il reprenait le travail le lendemain matin de bonne heure après avoir encore peu dormi. Il me rassura un peu en me disant que sa semaine serait beaucoup moins chargée que la précédente et qu'il pourrait passer beaucoup plus de soirée avec nous. Enfin, il avait déjà décidé et rien n'allait le faire changer d'avis.

Peu après midi, nous partîmes au bord de la mer : nous y allâmes à pied et cela ne nous prit que quelques minutes. Kira et Lacus furent les premiers à se jeter à l'eau et nous les rejoignîmes quelques minutes plus tard.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me mettre de la crème dans le dos et demandai donc gentiment à Athrun de le faire. Je lui tendis le tube et il resta le regard fixé sur lui pendant plusieurs minutes, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il devait faire. N'était-il donc jamais parti en vacances en bord de mer ?

« Ce n'est que de la crème Athrun ! Le taquinai-je.

Il baissa la tête en rougissant un peu et m'ordonna d'une voix faible :

« Tu peux relever un peu tes cheveux, s'il te plais. »

Je lui obéis et il appliqua avec douceur la crème sur mes épaules, mon cou et mon dos. Ses gestes étaient lents et je sentais qu'il tremblait légèrement. Voilà qu'il était gêné pour si peu ! Une fois qu'il eu finit, je me retournai vers lui et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes en lui prenant le tube des mains.

« Merci ! Tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile que ça ! Lui lançai-je en courant vers l'eau. »

Il resta là interdit sur la plage surpris par ma remarque. Ce qu'il pouvait être timide !

Mon frère et Lacus passèrent leur journée dans l'eau tandis qu'Athrun et moi n'y restâmes que quelques heures. Nous en profitâmes pour nous promener dans les environs, juste tous les deux, main dans la main. Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup, profitant du calme de la région. Ni Athrun, ni moi n'étions très bavard et la présence de l'autre nous suffisait amplement pour nous sentir heureux.

Le fait de devoir cacher nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre en dehors de chez n'était pas toujours simple et nous avions appris à nous comprendre, nous parler d'un simple échange de regard.

Personne, à part Yuuna, n'avait remarqué la véritable nature de notre relation : pour les émirs, il était simplement mon protecteur, en plus d'être mon ami. Seulement mon « fiancé » épiait chacun de nos mouvements et s'était rendu rapidement compte de ce qui se passait entre nous. Il était venu une fois dans mon bureau pour « m'autoriser à le fréquenter ».

Ce jour-là, si je ne m'étais pas retenue je l'aurais giflé : son assurance m'exaspérait et son attitude hautaine m'énervait encore plus. Comme si j'avais besoin de son autorisation pour fréquenter l'homme que j'aimais! Encore aujourd'hui, y repenser me rend furieuse : pour lui, Athrun n'était qu'un de mes flirts dont j'allais rapidement me lasser. J'étais encore jeune et n'était pas du tout inquiet, m'avait-il avoué ! Tout ca à cause de ce foutu engagement, il pensait avoir le contrôle sur ma vie !

Il osait rabaisser Athrun en public en le considérant comme un moins que rien et l'insultait dés qu'il pensait que j'avais le dos tourner. Je ne supportais pas son comportement et voulus intervenir à plusieurs reprises mais quand je voyais le calme d'Athrun et la façon dont il l'ignorait, je décidais d'agir de même et de le laisser se ridiculiser.

Il n'avait absolument rien à lui reprocher : il remplissait son rôle à merveille et les émirs étaient plus que ravis du choix de Ledonir. A force d'entendre ses remarques idiotes et infondées, ils n'avaient plus fait attention à lui et je dus le convoquer dans mon bureau pour lui faire clairement comprendre que je ne tolérais plus son manque de respect et qu'il devait cesser immédiatement.

Il le fit le lendemain, ainsi que les jours suivants et il ne lui avait toujours pas fait la moindre remarque depuis ce jour. Je fus rassurée qu'il m'ait pris au sérieux car même si Athrun ne me disait rien, je savais qu'il en souffrait et que ces paroles le blessaient plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Je souris en repensant à tout ça. Athrun était l'homme avec qui je voulais faire ma vie, et je n'allais pas laisser un pauvre idiot m'en empêcher. Je devais rapidement trouver une solution pour annuler ce stupide engagement et pour ça j'allais avoir besoin de l'aide de Ledonir et du seul émir de mon père encore en vie, Akihio Sahaku. Je ne leur en avais pas encore parlé, j'avais préféré d'abord faire quelques recherches moi-même mais il y avait tellement de texte de loi que je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir.

Eux sauraient comment faire et je savais parfaitement qu'ils m'aideraient. Ledonir avaient tout fait pour que nous passions du temps ensemble et Akihio m'avait toujours soutenue dans mes décisions et semblait beaucoup apprécier Athrun. Il me faisait beaucoup de compliment à son égard, me disant que pour un jeune homme de seize ans il était particulièrement discret et sérieux dans son travail.

Oui, il était le parfait garde du corps ! Tout simplement parce qu'il ne le faisait pas par devoir mais par amour. Je me blottis contre lui et il murmura :

« Je t'aime. »

Je souris une nouvelle fois avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser aussi tendrement que ce matin.

* * *

Le trajet de retour fût beaucoup plus calme que celui de l'aller. Kira et Lacus dormirent tout le long à l'arrière et je fis le co-pilote pour Athrun. La route était dangereuse, surtout de nuit. Il travailla jusqu'à tôt dans la matinée et partit avant même que je sois levée

Le week-end était finit et tout recommença comme avant, à la seule différence que nous étions tous deux complètement fixés sur les sentiments de l'autre.


	7. 18 Mai CE 72

Alors bon, juste un petit mot pour ceux qui lisent toujours : ma première et unique tentative de léger lémon (je sais même pas si on peut appeler ca lémon d'ailleurs). C'est vraiment trés trés éger parce que le sujet me met mal à l'aise. J'espère que ce souvenir vous plaira et qu'il ne vous aura pas déçu.

_18 Mai CE 72_

(POV Cagalli)

Je rajustai ma veste avant de sortit de la pièce en soupirant. Il me restait tant de dossier à lire et pourtant les émirs m'avaient interdit de mettre les pieds au parlement demain pour travailler. Je n'avais même pas le droit d'emmener le moindre rapport chez moi…

D'accord, j'avais travaillé le jour de mon anniversaire mais ce n'était pas une raison valable pour m'empêcher de venir finir mon travail le lendemain. Ce n'était pas qu'avoir une journée de repos me déplaisait mais je n'aimais pas vraiment que l'on m'impose des choses, et encore moins que ce soit eux.

Enfin, je n'allais pas me plaindre pour si peu ! J'allais pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille avec mes proches et surtout me coucher à l'heure que je souhaitais. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été du matin et avais toujours préféré me coucher très tard pour pouvoir profiter un maximum de mes journée.

Le bâtiment était désert, comme la plupart du temps d'ailleurs. J'étais souvent la dernière à partir car j'aimais profiter du silence que le début de soirée m'offrait. La journée et surtout l'après-midi, il y avait tellement de bruit que j'avais énormément de mal à me concentre. Entre les personnes qui aillaient et venaient dans les couloirs et celles qui ne se gênaient pas pour discuter un peu trop fort, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans une foire !

Lorsque dix-huit heures était dépassé, le calme s'installait et la tranquillité des lieux était si reposante que je ne voyais plus le temps passé. Heureusement qu'Athrun ou Ledonir venaient me chercher le soir sinon je me savais capable de rester à travailler toute la nuit.

Pour une fois, j'avais fini en avance et Ledonir n'allait pas avoir besoin de monter. Il remplaçait Athrun depuis un peu plus de quinze jours car il n'avait pas encore autorisé à reprendre son poste : il n'avait certes plus besoin de sa béquille pour marcher mais boitillait toujours un peu.

Obstiné comme il était, il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à reprendre son poste de programmateur même si son arrêt de travail n'était pas terminé. Il détestait tellement passer ses journées à ne rien faire que moi et mon frère avions même dû l'empêcher de retourner travailler deux jours après ce qui s'était passé en Russie.

Seulement pour pallier à son manque d'occupation, il avait, au grand désespoir de Myrna, jeté son dévolu sur les tâches ménagères. C'était incroyable de le voir incapable de rester inactif ! Il n'arrêtait pas du matin jusqu'au soir : il fallait toujours qu'il s'occupe.

Au début, Lacus et moi avions réussi à inventer des tâches aussi farfelues les unes que les autres mais avec le temps, même avec l'aide de Kira, nous nous étions tous rapidement retrouvé en manque d'inspiration ! Au moins maintenant, toutes les bibliothèques du manoir étaient parfaitement rangées, les livres triés par thème puis rangés par auteur et par ordre alphabétique…

Je descendis les dernières marches de l'escalier en esquissant un sourire. Qui aurait crû que ce jeune homme en apparence calme puisse se révéler aussi dynamique ? Je me demandai même où il trouvait toute cette énergie ! Il était le premier levé et se couchait aussi tard que moi.

Je m'approchai de la porte et passai mon badge dans la borne magnétique. Elle coulissa et je m'avançai en relevant la tête. Sur le parking, il y avait une voiture de sport noire garée. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Athrun. J'écarquillais les yeux en reconnaissant la personne qui s'y était appuyée. Athrun était là, les bras croisés et le regard rivé sur le porche. Depuis combien de temps m'attendait-il ?

Je courus vers lui et il se redressa le sourire aux lèvres. Je me jetai dans ses bras sans la moindre retenue. Personne ne risquait de nous voir car tout le monde était déjà parti. Il me serra contre lui pendant quelques minutes.

« Que fais-tu là ? Lui demandai-je étonnée.

- A ton avis ! C'est moi qui te raccompagne à la maison aujourd'hui.»

Ma question était stupide mais elle m'avait échappée. Il ne pouvait être là qu'une pour une seule raison. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais encore plus que les autres jours j'étais heureuse qu'il soit venu me chercher.

« Tu es sûre que tu peux conduire ?

- Oui, ma jambe est totalement guérie.

- Je ne comprends pas. Ledonir m'a appelée il y a à peine une heure pour me redire l'heure à laquelle il venait me chercher.

- On va dire qu'on s'est arrangé tous les deux. Mais si tu veux, je peux repartir… »

Il semblait déçu et vexé. J'avais vraiment manqué de tact !

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis très contente que tu sois venu, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

- Je voulais te faire la surprise.

- Eh ben c'est réussi ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

« Allez en voiture, le dîner va être froid ! »

* * *

En arrivant, je remarquai que seule la lumière de la cuisine était allumée et je supposai que mon frère et Lacus devait sans doute discuter avec Myrna en attendant notre retour. A vrai dire, je n'étais même pas certaine que Kira soit déjà rentré car je n'avais pas vu sa voiture. C'était d'ailleurs très étrange car il rentrait toujours avant moi. Quelque chose avait dû le retenir à son travail, sans doute.

Athrun sortit et en vrai gentleman il vint m'ouvrir la portière avant même que j'ai pu enlever ma ceinture. Nous marchâmes main dans la main jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et lorsque nous entrâmes dans le couloir, il se glissa furtivement derrière moi et posa ses mains sur mes yeux en me murmurant :

« Laisse-toi faire. Je vais te guider. »

J'esquissai un sourire. Qu'avait-il encore bien pu préparer ?

Je le laissai me diriger en toute confiance tout en essayant de deviner vers quelle pièce il pouvait bien m'emmener. Au vu du nombre de pas et des indications qu'il me donna tout au long de ma marche à l'aveuglette, j'en déduisis que nous nous dirigions vers le salon.

Il s'arrêta peu après l'entrée de la pièce et…

« Surprise ! »

Deux voix… non cinq. Il y avait cinq personnes dans la pièce en plus d'Athrun et moi.

Il faisait encore tout noir et je crus que ses mains étaient toujours posées sur mes yeux. Seulement je ne sentais plus aucun contact entre sa peau et la mienne. En fait j'avais simplement fermé les yeux quand quelqu'un avait allumé la lumière. Je les ouvris.

En face de moi se trouvait Kira, Lacus, Miriallia, Myrna et Ledonir. J'éclatai de rire. Il m'avait bien surprise sur ce coup là.

« Joyeux Anniversaire, Cali. »

Athrun s'était penché vers mon oreille et m'avait murmuré ses trois mots.

J'entrai un peu dans le salon pour remarquer qu'il avait été légèrement décoré et qu'une table de sept couverts été dressée. Il y avait un petit buffet d'entrées contre le mur en face de moi.

Ils s'avancèrent tous vers moi et je les gratifiai d'un sourire. Je les remerciai de s'être donné tant de mal et m'exclamai :

« Je ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Vous êtes tous bien habillés et je porte cet horrible ensemble. Je reviens vite. »

Je me précipitai vers l'escalier et j'entendis Myrna courir à ma suite en s'écriant :

« Cagalli-sama, attendez ! »

Je m'arrêtai et elle me rattrapa pour me tirer jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle ferma la porte à clé et je vis poser sur mon lit un ensemble que je n'imaginais pas avoir dans mes affaires.

« Uzumi-sama m'avez demandé de vous offrir ceci pour vos 17 ans, m'annonça-t-elle tout émue. »

Je m'approchai de mon lit et détaillai l'ensemble. Il était composé d'une jupe en satin bleu cobalt assez longue, qui m'arriverait sans doute en dessous des genoux, décorée de fines broderies marron et agrémentées de dentelles ainsi que d'un corset d'un ton légèrement plus clair, tout aussi travaillé. Même si je détestais porter des robes, cet ensemble était vraiment magnifique.

* * *

Myrna acheva de lacer mon corset et je me retournai pour me regarder dans la glace. Mon décolleté était droit et m'arrivait juste au dessus de ma poitrine de sorte que l'on pouvait voir les fines bretelles de mon soutient gorge. Même s'il ne m'était d'aucune utilité, j'avais préféré le garder car je n'aimais pas avoir la poitrine nue sous mes hauts.

Comme je l'avais prévu la jupe n'était ni trop courte, ni trop longue, juste à la longueur que j'appréciais.

Pour l'occasion, j'avais fait même l'effort de mettre des chaussures à talons, certes très petit, mais au moins je ne portais sur moi plus aucune partie de mon ensemble d'émir.

Cela me faisait bizarre de porter du bleu mais je trouvais que cette couleur mettait en valeur ma peau légèrement hâlée et mes cheveux blonds. Mon père avait toujours eu de très bons goûts mais là il s'était surpassé !

« Il vous va à ravir, Cagalli-sama.

- Merci Myrna. »

* * *

Le dîner fut des plus conviviales et nous discutâmes une bonne partie de la soirée tous ensemble. Nous avions au fur et à mesure rallongé le temps entre les plats afin de permettre à Myrna et Athrun de ne pas passer tout le repas à aller et venir entre la cuisine et le salon. J'avais voulus même les aider un peu mais Kira et surtout Lacus m'avait obligée à rester à table avec eux tout le temps que dura le repas.

Miriallia, elle, ne cessait de prendre des photos et n'acceptait de poser son appareil qu'après avoir réussi à me photographier avec Athrun. Je dus lui expliquer que cela risquait d'être une opération délicate car il avait un peu tendance à fuir dés qu'il voyait un objectif. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas les photos, mais il avait tellement prit l'habitude d'être le plus discret possible qu'il était devenu presque impossible d'obtenir une photo de lui.

Nous mîmes à exécution notre plan lorsque l'heure du dessert sonna mais comme je le leur avais bien dit, il nous fallut user de nombreux arguments pour qu'il accepte notre requête générale. Il nous imposa tout même une unique condition : l'ouverture de nos cadeaux avant de prendre la pose.

Cette photo fut la première de nous deux depuis que nous étions ensemble et tout le monde tomba d'accord sur le fait qu'elle était particulièrement bien réussi. J'étais contre Athrun qui avait ses bras croisés autour de ma taille et sa tête posée sur la mienne. Nous avions tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux remplis des même sentiments : amour, tendresse et passion. J'avais autour du cou le cadeau qu'il venait tout juste de m'offrir : une chaîne en or sur laquelle se trouvait un pendentif en forme de cœur incrusté de rubis.

* * *

La soirée s'acheva vers minuit : Ledonir fut le premier à partir et lorsque je vis Miriallia mettre à son tour son manteau, je lui proposai de rester au manoir pour la nuit. Elle accepta et Kira et Lacus l'installèrent dans une de nos chambres d'amies. Myrna et Athrun commencèrent à débarrasser la table et je voulus les aider mais ils m'en empêchèrent :

« On s'occupe de tout, m'annonça Athrun. Va te coucher, tu commences tôt demain non ?

- En fait, demain je ne travaille pas. Les émirs m'ont interdit de mettre les pieds au gouvernement. Alors je vais vous aider. »

Athrun ronchonna mais ma décision était sans appel. Et puis je n'avais pas du tout envie d'aller me coucher maintenant et surtout pas sans lui. Je savais très bien que si j'y allais maintenant et que je m'endormais, il ne viendrait pas me rejoindre par peur de me réveiller.

Nous nous répartîmes de la façon suivante les tâches : Athrun s'occupa de décrocher les décorations et de balayer un peu tandis que Myrna et moi débarrassions la table.

Dans la cuisine, Myrna me raconta en détails comment Lacus et Athrun avait tout organisé et s'exaspéra de le voir toujours en train de s'activer.

« Vous devriez convaincre Athrun-sama d'aller se reposer. Il n'a pas arrêté de la journée ! »

Décidément, il ne changerait jamais…

Nous mîmes finalement beaucoup moins de temps pour remettre en ordre le salon et lorsque je sortis de la cuisine il était un peu plus de minuit et demi. Athrun rangea la dernière chaise et vint à ma rencontre. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur mes joues en m'annonçant :

« Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre.

- Pourquoi seulement m'accompagner ? Tu ne dors pas avec moi ce soir ?

- Je reprends le travail demain à l'aube et je ne voudrais pas te réveiller en partant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je me rendors rapidement.

- On ne se sait jamais. Et puis j'aimerais vraiment que tu profites de la grasse-matinée qu'ils t'offrent. »

Je fis semblant de céder et acceptai qu'il me raccompagne. Nous ôtâmes nos chaussures au pied de l'escalier et je fis exprès de les monter lentement pour réfléchir à un moyen de le convaincre de rester avec moi cette nuit. Je n'allais pas le laisser partir sans avoir tout essayé.

Je ne voulais pas le lui montrer mais j'étais vraiment très déçue qu'il refuse de dormir avec moi. C'était mon anniversaire tout de même, il ne pouvait pas me refuser ça ! Et puis, j'avais encore plus envie de m'endormir à ses côtés en ce jour si particulier. J'avais le pressentiment que quelque chose de vraiment important pour nous pourrait se produire s'il restait avec moi. Et cette étrange sensation de chaleur qui irradiait mon corps me le confirmait.

Il s'arrêta devant ma porte et je me mis en face de lui. Il me regarda quelques minutes et je vis dans ses yeux que la même envie s'était emparée de lui. Seulement il n'osait pas et je devais lui montrer qu'un désir identique me dévorait les entrailles.

Il se pencha vers mon visage pour me glisser un « bonne nuit » sensuel avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un simple baiser puis il s'éloigna de moi et me posa de nouveau ce regard passionné sur moi. Il me murmura :

« Je t'aime »

Et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir, mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus passionnément. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser. Je fis quelques pas en arrière et me retrouvai dos à la porte. Il se laissa guider et le baiser dura jusqu'a ce que nous n'eûmes plus d'air. Je lui offris un magnifique sourire et susurrais à son oreille, en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre :

« J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour retirer ce corset. »

J'entrais dans ma chambre et il me suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Il ferma lentement la porte et s'y adossa en me dévorant des yeux. Je lui fis un autre sourire. Son regard m'était plaisant, je me sentais réellement femme quand il m'observait comme ça.

Il s'approcha doucement de moi, me vola un baiser avant de venir se mettre derrière moi. Il commença à délacer mon corset avec lenteur et délicatesse. Il tira sur le nœud et défit le lacet avec douceur en tirant sur chaque croisement. Au fur et à mesure qu'un croissement était passé, je sentais la pression se faire de plus en plus faible et je soufflais de bonheur. Je n'aimais pas vraiment être serrée trop longtemps dans mes vêtements.

Lorsque que le dernier œillet fut dépassé, il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et retint mon haut. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon cou et commença à déposer une légère trainée de baisers. Je penchai un peu la tête sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès et me mordis la lèvre de plaisir.

Il resta quelques minutes dans mon cou, sa tête dans le creux de ma nuque et son nez dans mes cheveux et je profitai de cet instant. J'adorais la façon dont il me serrait contre lui, je me sentais si bien contre lui.

La fraicheur de ses lèvres posées sur ma nuque et son souffle chaud contre mon cou me faisaient légèrement frissonner et je décidai de me retourner lorsqu'il desserra faiblement son étreinte. Mon corset tomba au sol et je me retrouvai avec seulement mon soutient gorge contre lui.

En manque de la douceur de ses lèvres, je pris l'initiative de l'embrasser amoureusement et en réponse, il posa ses mains sur mon dos et me serra contre son torse. La chaleur de ses paumes contre ma peau amplifia mon désir d'être toujours plus proche de lui. Je mis fin à notre baiser et passais mes bras autour de son torse. Je posais ma joue contre son cœur et le laissa me serrer un peu plus contre lui.

Ses mains commencèrent à explorer lentement mon dos et quand l'une d'elle se posa sur ma taille, je décidai de lui faire découvrir ce qu'il me faisait ressentir. Je passai mes mains sous son haut avant de le lui retirer doucement. Il m'aida car j'étais un peu plus petite que lui et quand il fut dans la même tenue que moi, je vis l'amulette que je lui avais donnée toujours autour de son cou prés de son cœur. Son geste me toucha énormément. Il la gardait donc précieusement là. Il remarqua mon regard posé sur la pierre rouge et me fit relever la tête en me murmurant :

« Même quand tu n'es pas présente à mes côtés, tu es toujours dans mon cœur. »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de lui répondre et captura mes lèvres pour m'embrasser encore plus passionnément que la fois précédente. Je ne m'étais pas trompée ! La même envie que moi le dévorait depuis plusieurs heures, il attendait seulement une confirmation de ma part.

Je me collai contre lui et il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. Nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau l'un contre l'autre à la différence prés que nos peaux étaient directement en contact. Je me délectai de cette sensation, déjà un peu connue. Comme ce contact direct m'avait manquée…C'était si agréable de ressentir sa chaleur sans aucune épaisseur entre nous, c'était vraiment très apaisant.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes l'un contre l'autre, savourant ce contact, puis il commença à me faire reculer doucement vers le lit. Je le laissai faire et nous tombâmes sur le matelas allongés sur le côté, l'un en face de l'autre, nos jambes entremêlées. Nous nous interrogeâmes mutuellement du regard, demandant silencieusement à l'autre s'il désirait comme lui continuer. Je lui souris pour répondre à sa question et il effleura ma joue des doigts. Il plongea son regard séduisant dans le mien et posa la paume de sa main sur ma joue pour ensuite la caresser doucement.

Pendant ce temps là, j'en profitais pour jouer de mes doigts sur son torse traçant des cercles et des huit imaginaires. Je rencontrai au niveau de son omoplate droit un disque de peau beaucoup plus claire et souris. Il avait conservé la cicatrice de la balle qui lui avait transpercé l'épaule. Il esquissa un sourire et je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un long et sensuel baiser.

Sa main glissa de ma joue, pour descendre le long de mon côté droit puis se poser quelques instants sur ma taille avant de remonter en effleurant mon ventre et ma poitrine. Il fit lentement tomber ma bretelle et quitta mes lèvres pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Il déposa une seconde trainée de baiser sur mon épaule et je me sentis perdre pied sous ses caresses. Il était tellement doux et lent que j'en devenais folle.

C'est fût à partir de ce moment que nous ne fûmes plus, ni l'un ni l'autre, maîtres de nos gestes. Je me sentais si bien et je savais qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Une voix très lointaine me disait pourtant que ce nous nous apprêtions à faire risquait de nous coûter à tous deux nos postes si Yuuna venait un jour à l'apprendre, j'étais après tout encore officiellement sa fiancée, mais je n'avais pas du tout envie de m'arrêter. C'était lui que j'aimais, avec qui je voulais passer ma vie et à qui je voulais me donner.

Et de toute façon, j'étais en train d'annuler cet engagement et jusqu'à présent seul Yuuna avait un peu découvert ce qui se passait entre nous. Athrun était toujours très prudent et j'essayais de l'être tout autant. Notre prudence nous avait valu que « mon fiancé » ne s'inquiète pas plus que ça. Je n'avais donc pas remord, ni aucune crainte, il suffisait simplement que nous soyons encore plus prudent, jusqu'à ce que nous n'ayons plus besoin de nous cacher.

Une légère douleur dans le bas-ventre me fit reprendre pied à la réalité quelques instants et je me crispai. Il s'arrêta net et me murmura des mots d'amour pour me détendre. Il était si doux et attentionné que j'en oubliai vite la douleur et lorsqu'il recommença à faire des gestes doux et lents, je perdis de nouveau complètement toute notion du temps. Je ressentais juste cette agréable sensation, son souffle chaud contre mon cou et sa peau brûlante contre la mienne. J'étais si bien là avec lui et, ses mots doux et romantiques ne faisaient qu'augmenter ce sentiment de bien-être.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, alors que je commençai à m'endormir, il ramena la couverture sur nous et je me lovai contre lui le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait finalement dormir avec moi cette nuit.

* * *

Depuis plusieurs minutes, quelque chose réchauffait mon visage et je rechignais un peu à ouvrir les yeux. J'avais peu de briser quelque chose en bougeant. Finalement, j'osai enfin soulever les paupières et constatai que j'étais seul. Athrun était déjà parti. Je me relevai légèrement pour regarder l'heure. 7h à peine. Il commençait vraiment tôt ! Je me mis sur le dos en soupirant : il avait encore dormi très peu de temps et tout ça à cause de moi…

En tournant la tête vers la gauche, je vis sur ma commode un petit bout de papier et l'attrapais. C'était un mot, écris de sa main.

« Cali,

Je suis désolé de ne pas être là ton réveil mais j'ai tellement de retard au travail que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de partir tard le matin.

Sache que tu me manques déjà et que j'ai hâte de te revoir.

Passe une bonne journée et profites en pour te reposer.

A ce soir, j'essayerai de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Je t'aime.

Tendrement tien, Athrun. »

Je serrais son mot contre mon cœur en souriant. Cette journée allait rester à tout jamais gravée dans ma mémoire ! D'abord leur surprise à laquelle je ne m'étais absolument pas attendue et ensuite cette nuit magique qu'il m'avait offerte.

La patience n'avait jamais été une de mes principales qualités mais pour lui je n'avais pas hésité une seule secondes et ne regrettais pas du tout de l'avoir laissé mener la barque.


	8. 11 Juillet CE 72

Aujourd'hui beaucoup d'update, mais ne vous y habituez pas c'est exceptionel.

Alors que dire de ce souvenirs... Que je me suis bien amusée à rédiger et qu'il ne sert pas à grand chose non plus (enfin si il sert mais autant que les autres quoi. De toute façon c'est une annexe donc voilà, c'est juste pour écrire sur un thème qui m'intéresse beaucoup le quotidien. ) Pour celui-ci j'ai décidé d'exploiter une relation assez intérréssante (fin je la trouve intérréssante) celle que Yuuna et Cagalli entretienne. En fait bon, vous verrez mais je lui ai donné un de ses caractère (faut bien que je sois cohérente avec ce que je vous réserve quand même!).

Je retire ce que j'ai dis plus haut, il sert ce chapitre. Il explique des choses et en introduit d'autres.

Par contre c'est l'avant dernier, il reste encore un souvenir de son point de vue à elle que je suis en train de rédigé et un de lui pour cloturer cette annexe et réviser une scène de l'animé. Vous verrez laquelle je vous en dis pas plus.

Bonne lecture !

11 Juillet CE 72

Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je me sentais vraiment détendue. J'avais complètement oublié mes soucis, mon stress s'était totalement dissipé et ma fatigue avait disparue. Je me sentais vraiment bien là, sur cette plage désertique avec lui.

En plus le cadre était idyllique : un ciel un peu nuageux coloré de teinte rosées et orangées par le soleil sur le point de se coucher, une mer calme dont le remous des vagues m'apaisait, un vent faible nous apportant des embruns marins, du sable chaud et une température idéale.

Depuis qu'il m'avait emmené ici, nous n'avions pas bougé d'un pouce. J'étais toujours étendue sur le sable à la perpendiculaire d'Athrun, ma tête sur son ventre. Lui se trouvait face à la mer et se servait de sa veste, roulée en boule, comme oreiller. Il me serrait tendrement contre lui de son bras droit et je tenais amoureusement la main qu'il avait posée sur mon ventre.

Nous étions seuls, loin des paparazzis, des émirs et des regards indiscrets. Nous pouvions être nous même et retirés nos masques. La représentante et son garde du corps n'existaient plus, nous étions simplement deux amoureux dans cet endroit magnifique.

Nous avions laissé le manoir à Kira et pour notre première véritable sortie ensemble, Athrun avait choisi ce lieu reposant. Il m'avait vraiment étonné quand il s'était arrêté sur un tout petit parking prés de la mer et encore plus quand il m'avait demandé de descendre et de le suivre.

Comme n'importe lequel des jeunes hommes de son âge, il aurait pu m'inviter au restaurant ou au cinéma. Mais non, il avait opté pour cette plage, un endroit pourtant simple mais qui à mes yeux avait plus de valeur que le meilleur restaurant cinq étoiles. Je le savais romantique mais là il m'avait énormément surprise.

Kira et Lacus m'avaient pourtant raconté qu'il avait toujours été adepte de la simplicité mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il le serait aussi avec moi. Il ne cherchait pas à m'impressionner en dépensant son argent dans des futilités, il se montrait tel qu'il était. Il était vraiment différent des autres et cela lui donnait encore plus de charme…

Sa voix suave me sortit de ma songerie.

« La nuit va bientôt tomber, m'annonça-t-il doucement. On ferait mieux de rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid. »

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas envie de partir. Je voulais rester avec lui ici et ne pas retourner à cette vie de simulacres. J'en avais marre de jouer cette comédie ridicule et de sans cesse devoir me cacher.

Je savais que tout cela était impossible mais je pouvais au moins l'amadouer pour rester quelques heures supplémentaires Je tournai la tête vers lui dans l'espoir de lui faire les yeux doux mais le sourire qu'il m'offrit me fit renoncer à mon projet.

« Oui, tu as raison, reconnus-je. »

Je me retournai sur le ventre.

« En plus, tu commences aux aurores demain, ajoutai-je pour l'embêter. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me lever. Il se releva à son tour et me prit la main pour me conduire jusqu'à la voiture. Il m'aida à grimper la petite pente caillouteuse pour rejoindre le bas côté de la route et nous montâmes dans sa voiture.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au manoir, toutes les lumières étaient déjà éteintes et nous essayâmes de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte et nous nous dirigeâmes à pas de loup vers l'escalier.

A peine arrivée dans notre chambre, je m'affalai sur le lit et il me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, le temps de fermer les volets. Je me blottis alors contre lui et m'endormis dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent.

* * *

Je tournais ma petite cuillère dans mon bol de café en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts. Depuis que cette satanée alarme m'avait réveillée en sursaut je n'arrêtais pas de somnoler !

Cela avait vraiment été horrible d'être sortie du lit par une horrible sonnerie monocorde quand votre amant vous a habituée pendant des mois à ses réveils en douceur. Ce matin, sa douce voix et ses baisers délicats avaient été remplacés par une atroce alarme qui vous sort cruellement et brutalement de votre sommeil.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il commence aussi tôt le seul jour où ma réunion quotidienne avait été décalée en milieu de matinée ?! C'était injuste, je n'avais même pas pu lui dire bonjour !

Quelqu'un descendit les escaliers en courant et me fit sursauter en me demandant :

« Cagalli, tu es bientôt prête ?

- Laisse-moi le temps de boire mon café, Kira ! »

J'avais vécu un réveil affreux et en plus il fallait que je déjeune en quatrième vitesse !

Il rentra en grommelant dans la cuisine puis s'installa à côté de moi en rouspétant.

« On va se retrouver dans les bouchons si tu ne dépêches pas un peu ! »

Je soufflai et avalai le contenu de mon bol en trois gorgées. Je débarrassai ma table et remontai dans ma chambre pour me préparer.

En arrivant dans le couloir, une main se referma sur mon poignet et me traîna jusque dans la chambre de Lacus et, aussi officieusement, de mon frère. Quelqu'un se jeta à mon cou et me chuchota :

« Merci Cagalli !

- Mais de rien, Lacus. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. »

Elle commença à me raconter sa soirée et je l'interrompis :

« Ca ne te dérange pas de me raconter ça pendant que je prends ma douche ?

- Non non. »

Je sortis de sa chambre et m'engageai dans le couloir, elle à côté de moi me détaillant tout ce que Kira avait préparé.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et elle me suivit. Elle se tourna lorsque je retirai mes vêtements et continua de me narrer sa soirée. Je l'écoutai en lui assurant que je la suivais toujours par des « Hum hum » et m'étonnai intérieurement du romantisme dont avait fait preuve mon frère.

Je fermai le robinet et la coupai trois secondes pour lui demander de me passer ma serviette et mes vêtements que j'avais oubliés de prendre en arrivant. Je m'habillai rapidement et me stoppai net lorsque me tendis sa main gauche.

« Elle est magnifique ! »

Je savais depuis le début la raison de leur soirée en tête à tête mais mon frère avait refusé de me montrer la bague qui lui avait acheté. J'avais insisté mais rien n'avait marché : il m'avait dit d'attendre et maintenant que je l'avais sous les yeux je trouvais qu'il avait vraiment choisi quelque chose en accord avec sa personnalité. Il n'avait pas acheté une bague trop voyante, qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon pas mise, mais avait tablé dans l'élégance et la raffinerie : une fine bague incrusté de petits diamants.

Lacus la portait très bien et semblait aux anges. Elle était joyeuse et souriante. Je l'enviai un peu de pouvoir aimer librement l'homme qu'elle souhaitait. J'avais envie de connaître aussi cette joie-là, cette liberté…

Durant tout les mois de mai et de juin, j'avais essayé de trouvé un moyen d'annuler mon engagement avec Akihio et Ledonir mais nos recherches s'étaient soldés par un échec. Nous n'avions pas assez de précision sur lui et comme je n'avais toujours pas trouvé la promesse de mariage que mon père avait signée, je commençais à perdre un peu espoir…

« Cagalli ! Dépêche-toi ! Hurla mon frère.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive. Cinq minutes !»

Je refis mon lit et rangeai un peu le bazar que j'avais mis tout en continuant à discuter avec Lacus.

Elle me racontait la fin de sa soirée lorsque s'arrêta d'un coup :

« Avant que j'oublie, j'ai trouvé ça en rangeant ma commode hier. »

Je me retournai vers elle et elle me tendit une petite clé. Je la pris entre mes doigts et commençai à la regarder sous toutes les coutures. Elle me disait quelque chose. Je l'avais déjà vu entre les mains de mon père... Justement le jour où il avait signé cette promesse de mariage.

J'avais fouillé son bureau de fond en combles à la recherche de cette clé et voilà qu'en fait, elle était juste sous mon nez !

Je lui lançai :

« Merci Lacus ! »

Elle me regarda stupéfaite et je lui souris pour la rassurer. Puis je partis de ma chambre en courant et descendis les marches trois par trois. Je traversai le salon et manquai de renverser mon frère qui allait monter me chercher.

« J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Il me dévisagea et j'ignorai son regard interrogateur. Je n'avais pas le temps de lui expliquer.

J'ouvris la porte du bureau de mon père, me dirigeai vers le tiroir que je n'avais jamais encore pu ouvrir, insérai fébrilement la clé dans la serrure, la tournai puis tirai lentement sur la poignée.

Le tiroir était presque vide et au contraire des autres parfaitement bien rangé. Il y avait deux dossiers : un bleu très épais que je feuilletai immédiatement et l'autre, rouge, que je laissais au fond pour le moment.

Le premier dossier contenait plein de papiers administratifs concernant mon adoption ainsi que plusieurs lettres que ma tante lui avait envoyées. Je commençai à les lire mais m'arrêtai à la deuxième : il y en avait tellement et je n'avais pas le temps ce matin. Je refermai le dossier et le posai sur son bureau puis sortit le second dossier ridiculement fin par rapport à celui-là. Je l'ouvris et manquai de le faire tomber lorsque j'aperçus ma promesse de mariage que j'avais tant cherché. Enfin, je l'avais trouvé !

« Tout va bien, Cagalli ? »

Mon frère m'avait rejointe dans le bureau de mon père et me regardait intrigué.

« Oui. Très bien même. »

J'avais un grand sourire aux lèvres et mon frère m'interrogea une seconde fois du regard.

« Je t'expliquerais quand nous aurons un peu plus de temps. Là, on va vraiment être en retard !

- La faute à qui ! »

* * *

« Ca suffit ! »

Tous les émirs, à l'exception d'Akihio, tournèrent la tête vers moi et me regardèrent avec surprise : je m'étais brusquement levée de mon siège et avait frappé la table de mes paumes. Moi qui n'avais encore jamais haussé le ton, j'avais dû hurler, jusqu'à en perdre ma voix pendant quelques secondes, pour couvrir le vacarme infernal qu'ils faisaient.

J'étais dans une colère noire. Jamais ils ne m'avaient autant énervée qu'aujourd'hui. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des piques toutes aussi travailler les unes que les autres et j'en avais plus que par-dessus la tête. Ma patience avait des limites et malheureusement pour eux, elles étaient atteintes et je n'allais pas supporter une minute de plus de leurs gamineries.

« Vous pouvez disposer ! Leur ordonnai-je, excédée. »

Je fermai mes dossiers et ils restèrent interdits. Il était à peine midi et la réunion devaient se poursuivre encore une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Seulement au vu de notre fulgureuse avancée de ce matin, ce n'était même pas la peine de la continuer. Nous n'allions faire que régresser encore plus…

Sur trois heures de réunion, nous n'avions discuté de notre sujet qu'une petite heure et encore la première demi-heure avait été consacrée à la relecture de leur dossier, car bien sûr ils n'avaient pratiquement rien préparé - comme d'ailleurs toutes les dernières réunions de la fin de semaine.

Trois heures. Voilà le temps que j'avais perdu tout ça à cause de leur orgueil démesuré. Il fallait toujours qu'ils aient le dernier mot et comme aucun d'entre eux ne voulait céder, ces échanges de piques et d'insultes hautement sophistiquées n'en finissaient jamais. Ils en devenaient presque risibles tellement ils étaient aussi fier les uns que les autres de leur « exploit », à savoir réussir à fermer le bec de leurs adversaires pendant plus de quelques secondes…

« Mais Représentante, la réunion n'est pas terminée…, commença Yuuna.

- Elle l'est. Nous perdons notre temps. »

Je tournai la tête vers Akihio et décelai dans son regard une once de soulagement. Elle était à peine perceptible mais je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était aussi exaspéré que moi du comportement de ses collègues. Nous échangeâmes un petit sourire complice et je tapotai mes dossiers, ravie à l'idée de retrouver le calme de mon bureau.

Je m'apprêtai à quitter la table lorsque Yuuna continua d'insister :

« Mais… »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase et répétai le plus calmement possible :

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche et lui lançai un regard réprobateur. Ma décision était sans appel. Il était tout bonnement hors de question que je perde une seconde de plus de mon temps. J'avais autre chose à faire des mes journées que de les écouter s'écharper pour des broutilles.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et imita ses collègues en rangeant ses affaires, la tête baissée pour masquer leur gêne. Je quittai la salle sans la moindre considération pour l'un d'entre eux et me dirigeai vers mon bureau.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et je me retins de sauter de joie. Enfin un peu de silence ! Ce que cela pouvait être agréable...

Je m'installai à mon bureau et sortis les deux dossiers que j'avais trouvé ce matin. J'eus à peine le temps de lire la première ligne de la toute première page de la grosse pochette bleue que quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Je soupirai et annonçai d'une voix qui laissait transparaitre mon exaspération :

« Entrez.. »

La porte s'ouvrit et je lançai, sans même prendre la peine de relever la tête :

« Soyez bref s'il vous plait. »

La personne s'avança mais ne m'exposa pas la raison de sa venue. Elle se planta en face de moi.

« Cagalli, tout va bien ? »

Je relevai la tête au son de la voix de Yuuna et résista à l'envie de lui demander de sortir immédiatement de mon bureau.

« Oui. Merci Yuuna. »

Je lui fis un sourire forcé avant de retourner à ma lecture.

« Tu es sûre ? Insista-t-il. Tu avais l'air…énervée tout à l'heure.

- Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps, lui expliquai-je sans quitter mon dossier des yeux. »

Il ne répondit rien, mais ne bougea pas nul plus. Mais que voulait-il bon sang ?

« Je t'ai demandé d'être bref, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Comme tu as l'air sur les nerfs, je voudrais t'inviter au restaurant ce soir. Si tu n'as, bien sûr, déjà rien de prévu. »

Je lui jetai un regard stupéfait. Voilà qu'il pensait pouvoir me déstresser !

« Déjà prise, rétorquai-je en me replongeant dans ma lecture. »

Comme si j'allais accepter de sortir avec lui ce soir alors que pour une fois j'allais passer un week-end tranquille avec Athrun.

« Et pourrais-je savoir…

- Ça ne te regarde pas, le coupai-je avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa question. »

Il tapa sur mon bureau et je relevai une troisième fois la tête vers lui. D'où se permettait-il de passer ses nerfs sur mes meubles !

« Tu es toujours prise quand je te propose de sortir avec moi ! S'emporta-t-il

- Il faut croire que tu tombes toujours au mauvais moment. »

Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et me répliqua :

« Il n'y jamais de bon moment avec toi ! »

Je souris. S'il comptait m'énerver avec ce genre de réplique à la noix, il avait tout faux. Je pris mon air impassible et lui demandai poliment :

« Tu n'avais rien d'autre à me demander ? »

Il se figea sur place et me dévisagea avec stupéfaction. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que je le vire, même poliment, de mon bureau. Comme il ne me répondit pas, je l'interrogeai du regard et continuai :

« Non ? Pourrais-tu me laisser travailler alors ? »

Il ne me bougea pas et j'essayai de garder mon calme. Que ne comprenait-il pas dans le mot « bref » ?

« S'il te plait, » ajoutai-je aimablement dans l'espoir qu'il quitte mon bureau et me laisse tranquille.

Une étincelle de colère passa dans son regard et je lui lançai un regard noir. Où allait le monde là ? C'était lui qui était énervé maintenant alors que c'était moi qu'il dérangeait !

« Tu comptes rester planter là toute l'après midi ? »

J'essayais de ne pas être trop désagréable bien que j'aie une terrible envie de le mettre dehors sans ménagement. Il tapa une nouvelle fois sur mon bureau et je restais toujours aussi calme. Je ne voulais pas lui donner le plaisir d'avoir réussi à m'énerver.

« Tape une nouvelle fois sur mon bureau et je fais appeler la sécurité pour qu'il te fasse sortir. »

Il appuya ses paumes sur mon meuble, se pencha vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien. Je le fixai tout aussi durement et ajoutai en articulant exagérément :

« De force s'il le faut. »

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard et il finit par baisser la tête en soupirant. Il ne m'impressionnait pas du tout en prenant ses grands airs et il l'avait très bien compris. Il se redressa, laissa échapper un sourire victorieux et commença d'une voix prétentieuse :

« J'ose te rappeler que tu es fiancée avec moi et non avec le gringalet qui te sert de garde du corps.»

Je me crispai et me retins de justesse de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Je fermai mon dossier et me relevai, en lui lançant un regard chargé de colère. D'où se permettait-il de parler d'Athrun ainsi ?

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Yuuna. »

Ma réplique ne dût pas lui convenir car il serra les poings et expira bruyamment. Son propre jeu commençait à se retourner contre lui et j'en fus réjouie. Lui qui croyait pouvoir me mettre encore plus en colère en abordant ce sujet qui était notre corde sensible à tous les deux, il se retrouvait pris à son propre piège.

Il était jaloux. Tellement jaloux qu'Athrun était devenu son obsession. Il était toujours là en train de l'épier, d'être à l'affût de la moindre erreur de sa part pour prouver aux émirs qu'il avait raison depuis le début.

Seulement, il n'avait trouvé aucune faille dans son comportement : Athrun l'ignorait totalement et agissait le plus naturellement possible en sa présence. En plus, à force de le surveiller constamment, il avait en quelque sorte détourné l'attention des émirs et nous étions beaucoup plus libres - enfin, relativement plus libres. Ils avaient fini par avoir une confiance presque aveugle en lui et l'antipathie maladive de Yuuna à son égard avait le don de les agacer.

Je souris. Finalement, il avait provoqué tout le contraire de ce qu'il voulait faire. Non seulement il n'arrivait pas à nous faire démasquer, mais en plus il nous couvrait, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte bien sûr.

Ma colère avait totalement disparu et j'avais même presque envie de le remercier. Je tapotai mes deux dossiers sur mon bureau et ajoutai, pour l'enrager encore plus :

«C'est bon, tu as fini ? Ou tu vas continuer à me faire ta crise de jalousie ? »

Il faillit passer une nouvelle fois ses nerfs sur mon mobilier mais réussi finalement à rester maître de lui-même. Il demeura tout de même silencieux, le temps certainement de se calmer et de réfléchir avant de me répondre quoi que ce soit, et je profitai de son silence pour essayer d'achever ce que j'avais commencé.

« Pour ta gouverne il s'appelle Alex. Ce n'est pas bien difficile à retenir, il me semble ? »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et il aboya :

« C'est avec ce _Alex _que tu vas encore passé ta soirée ?

- Tu pourras ajouter une femme de plus à ton gigantesque tableau de chasse comme ça ! »

Il me jeta un regard surpris. Comme si je n'étais pas au courant de ses multiples aventures ! Pfff… Il fallait être stupide pour croire que je ne l'avais vu avec l'une de ses maîtresses accrochée à son bras.

Que pouvaient-elles bien lui trouver d'ailleurs ? C'était l'homme le plus laid et le plus repoussant, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, que j'avais jamais rencontré : il était sexiste, macho, se prenait pour le centre du monde, se pensait supérieur aux autres et pouvoir les impressionner.

Il considérait les femmes comme de simples objets qu'il pouvait posséder en utilisant son compte en banque. Il appâtait ses conquêtes avec ses restaurants de luxe et son argent, et elles tombaient toutes dans son piège vulgaire. Une fois qu'il les avait mises dans son lit, il les jetait comme des vulgaires déchets. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que certaines revenaient ! Je me demandais vraiment comment elle pouvait accepter d'être traitée comme ça par un homme tel que lui… Peut-être qu'elles l'utilisaient à leur tour ?

« Je ne fréquente pas une ratée, au moins. »

Il faisait encore allusion à Athrun. Un raté ? Il ne s'était pas vu dans une glace lui ! Il ne lui arrivait même pas à l'orteil. Mais comment faisait Athrun pour rester aussi calme lorsqu'il se pavanait devant lui ? Rien que de le voir, j'avais envie de le remettre à sa place et de lui dire de se regarder un peu en face avant de se présenter devant lui avec son air victorieux.

J'enrageais mais ne répondis pas à sa pique et commençai à fouiller dans mon tiroir. Puis qu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à quitter mon bureau, j'allais devoir utiliser les grands moyens.

« Que feras-tu lorsque les émirs seront au courant que tu passes le plus clair de ton temps avec ce_ Alex_ ?

- Qui penses-tu qu'ils croiront ? Toi, avec ta jalousie maladive, ou moi ? »

Je sortis la clé des Archives et attrapai mes dossiers. Il resta muet comme une carpe et me fixa avec colère. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner ce jeu là.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. »

Je souris. Il avait perdu la partie. Je fis le tour de mon bureau et vint me mettre en face de lui.

« Tu ne peux rien prouver de ce que tu avances, lui signalai-je une sourire victorieux aux lèvres. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il avait compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de moi. Il pouvait essayer de me faire enrager autant qu'il le voulait, il ne réussirait pas. J'avais appris à me contrôler maintenant et je n'allais pas le laisser trouver une faille dans mon comportement.

Je me détournai de lui et lui annonçai, avec ironie :

« Puisque mon bureau semble te plaire beaucoup, je te le prête pour l'après-midi. »

Je m'avançai vers la porte, la tête haute et le pas assuré. J'avais largement le temps de quitter la pièce avant qu'il ne réagisse. J'appuyai sur la poignée et m'apprêtai à sortir lorsqu'il m'attrapa le bras et me força à lui faire face.

« Arrête de me prendre pour un con, Cagalli !

- Lâche-moi ! Tu m'as assez fait perdre de temps avec ta crise de jalousie !

- C'est ce _Alex _qui te monte à la tête ?

- Lâche-moi, je t'ai dit ! Lui ordonnai-je froidement.»

Je n'avais plus envie d'être polie. Il commençait à sérieusement me taper sur les nerfs. Je me libérai de son emprise et me dirigeai rapidement vers la sortie. Je tirai sur la poignée et il me menaça :

« Sors de cette pièce et je te jure qu'il en sera fini de votre relation malsaine.

- Tu peux chercher tout ce que tu veux, tu ne trouveras rien ! »

Je franchis l'embrasure sans aucune crainte…

« Cagalli attends ! »

Et refermai violement la porte derrière moi. Je l'entendis gémir de douleur mais poursuivis mon chemin. Il l'avait bien cherché celle-là.

Je traversai le couloir de bout en bout et insérai la clé dans la serrure de la deuxième porte à droite avant l'ascenseur. Les Archives. J'allumai la lumière et soupirai en voyant le nombre de cartons que j'allais devoir fouiller. Rompre cet engagement allait me prendre des mois…

« Cagalli ! S'égosilla Yuuna. »

Et mince… Voilà qu'il me recherchait maintenant…. Il avait vraiment décidé de me mettre hors de moi aujourd'hui ! La réunion m'avait déjà mis dans une colère pas possible alors si en plus il continuait de me harceler pour que je dîne avec lui ce soir, il risquait de recevoir mon poing dans la figure et de se faire virer de la pièce d'une façon pas très agréable Il ne savait vraiment pas s'arrêter à temps…

Des portes claquèrent et je me figeai. Il n'allait quand même pas faire tout l'étage pour me retrouver ?!

« Cagalli, my honey, où es tu ? »

Je rageai. Encore ce stupide surnom ! Je n'étais pas sa chérie ! Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il emmerdait tout le monde en beuglant dans l'étage… Lui ne faisait peut-être rien de ses journées - à part me harceler ou courir les jupons- mais les autres, eux, travaillaient et il nous dérangeait tous !

J'eus une terrible envie d'appeler la sécurité et de le faire sortir de force du Parlement mais je ne bougeai pas. Si je sortais, il me retrouverait et continuerait de me harceler jusqu'à ce que je lui dise oui…

La porte des Archives s'ouvrit et je me cachai contre le mur derrière elle. Je retins mon souffle lorsque j'entendis Yuuna entrer dans la pièce en m'appelant. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre quand il s'avança un peu plus. Je m'immobilisai, et priai pour qu'il ne fasse pas le tour de la pièce en fermant les yeux. Il resta quelques secondes supplémentaires et je continuai de retenir ma respiration. Pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Il voyait bien qu'il n'y avait personne !

Il referma la porte en éteignant la lumière et j'expirai bruyamment. Il était temps qu'il sorte ! Il continua d'errer dans le couloir, certainement comme une âme en peine car je l'entendis marmonner :

« Cagalli, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure… »

Il était désolé... Mais bien sûr ! Et puis quoi encore ? Comme si j'allais le croire ! Mais pour qui me prenait-il ? Je n'allais pas me laisser amadouer par sa voix faussement ennuyée et ses paroles en l'air !

Je grognai. Je n'étais pas comme ses multiples conquête qui se laissaient berner par son apparence d'homme galant et aux bonnes manières. Je savais son véritable visage et il ne m'aurait certainement pas avec son compte en banque – dont je n'aurais d'ailleurs aucune utilité !

Comment mon père avait pu me promettre à un homme pareil ?! Il ne devait pas avoir les yeux en face des trous lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré la famille Seiran ! Certes, il n'avait que treize –et moi six…- mais bon, tout de même !

Je secouai la tête. Il était hors de question que je me marie un jour avec lui ! Je préférai m'enfuir loin d'ici plutôt que de passer une seule minute de ma vie avec cet énergumène. Il fallait que j'annule coûte que coûte cet engagement. Mon futur m'appartenait et je n'allais pas laisser quelqu'un le décider à ma place, pas même mon père…

Pourquoi m'avait-il fait ça ? Il n'avait pas le droit de m'enlever ma liberté alors que lui avait toujours vécu sa vie comme il l'avait souhaité ! Que s'était-il passé à cette époque pour qu'il signe cette promesse de mariage ? C'était complètement insensé qu'il ne m'ait même pas laissé un moyen de l'annuler ! Il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre que je ne m'intéressais pas aux garçons et maintenant que j'en aimais éperdument un, je me retrouver à devoir me cacher…

Ca ne pouvait plus durer. Athrun avait beau essayer de me le cacher, je voyais très bien qu'il souffrait de cette situation. Masquer complètement ses sentiments devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui et je ne supportais plus non de le voir jouer ce personnage dont il était tout le contraire.

Même s'il me disait qu'il adorait son poste et que pour rien au monde il ne le laisserait à quelqu'un d'autre, je voyais bien qu'il était épuisé à chaque fois que nous revenions d'un de mes déplacements. Faire attention aux moindres de ses gestes, de ses mots ou de ses regards en plus d'être concentré sur tout ce qui nous entourait le fatiguait encore plus. Si seulement nous n'étions pas obligés de faire semblant que nous n'étions rien pour l'autre…

Non, nous ne pouvions plus continuer comme ça ! Cette situation allait finir par nous détruire tout les deux…

Résolue, je quittai ma cachette et après m'être assuré que Yuuna n'arpentait plus les couloirs à me recherche, je rallumai la lumière. Je déposai mes dossiers sur la table ronde et descendit un premier carton de l'étagère. Je m'installai et me mis au travail. J'avais dix mois et six jours pour l'annuler. Pas un de plus !

* * *

Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis que j'avais descendu ce carton et je n'avais même pas lu le dixième de son contenu. Les textes étaient bourrés de subtilités et de renvois vers d'autres articles de loi. J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond depuis que j'avais commencé…

Je m'appuyai sur le dossier de ma chaise et relus pour la sixième fois la page que j'avais entre les mains. Des renvois, et encore des renvois. Ce que les textes de lois pouvaient être compliqués !

Je reposai la page sur le dossier et soupirai. Ce n'était même pas la peine que j'essaye de continuer ce soir, ma tête allait exploser si je lisais une ligne de plus. Je rangeai le dossier dans le carton et remis ce dernier sur l'étagère.

Je m'affalai ensuite sur ma chaise en prenant les premiers lettres que ma tante avait écris à mon père. Je les parcourus rapidement du regard : il y avait environ un mois d'intervalle entre chaque et la toute première datait de deux mois après notre naissance.

Je la mis en premier et commençai à la lire attentivement. Son ton était particulièrement triste et sombre, et au vu des auréoles qui parsemaient la lettre, Caridad avait certainement eu les larmes aux yeux quand elle l'avait écrite.

D'après ce que je lisais, elle l'avait rédigée le lendemain de l'enterrement de ma mère, Via, et reprochait à mon père de ne pas être venu. Elle regrettait profondément son absence et surtout la mienne, à moi sa fille. Elle aurait aimé que je lui disse adieu avant de l'oublier complètement…

Ce qui me frappa le plus dans cette lettre fut que ma tante n'employait pas « vous » mais « tu ». Elle était même un peu dure dans ses paroles, comme s'ils avaient été très proches de son vivant. J'avais même l'impression qu'il était un excellent ami à elle, peut-être même son confident car elle lui exprimait toute sa tristesse, tous ses regrets et toute sa colère.

Elle était en colère contre lui mais aussi contre elle, contre mon père biologique, contre l'injustice de la vie. Elle en voulait à tout et à tout le monde. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le destin s'était acharné sur ma mère, sa sœur ; comment son mari avait pu la pousser à abandonner ses enfants pour l'empêcher de mener des expériences sur eux.

Elle était triste d'avoir dû se séparer de moi parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens financiers de nous garder tous les deux. Elle essayait de trouver des raisons pour accepter cette séparation mais je voyais bien que cela avait été extrêmement dur pour elle. Elle regrettait d'avoir dû faire une croix sur sa nièce et demandait à mon père de lui donner de mes nouvelles parce qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas m'oublier.

Je passai à la deuxième lettre, les larmes aux yeux. Celle-ci était un peu plus joyeuse et parlait principalement de mon frère. Elle le décrivait à mon père, en s'étonnant de sa ressemblance physique avec ma mère, et le priait de faire de même pour moi.

La lettre suivante était dans le même ton que la précédente et était accompagnée d'une photo de mon frère, alors âgé de quatre mois. Je souris en le voyant et l'imaginai lui tout petit lorsqu'elle racontait à mon père toutes les bêtises qu'il avait faites. Il avait cependant l'air beaucoup plus calme que moi. Ma tante lui disait que je ressemblais plus à ma mère au niveau caractère. J'étais une enfant assez curieuse et casse-cou aussi…

« Cagalli ? »

Je sursautai et me tournai vers la porte. J'étais tellement concentré sur ma lecture que je n'avais pas entendu Akihio rentrer. Il ferma la porte en s'exclamant :

« Ah tu es là ! Je te cherchais partout.

- Désolée de t'avoir inquiété. Je voulais être tranquille.

- Je comprends. »

Il s'installa à côté de moi et son regard se posa sur ma promesse de mariage.

« Tu l'as retrouvée ? Me demanda-t-il étonné.

- Oui. Ce matin. »

Je souris en repensant à ce que cela signifiait.

« J'ai commencé à chercher un peu mais c'est vraiment très compliqué, lui avouai-je

- Je t'aiderai, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Merci. »

Lui et Ledonir avait tout de suite remarqué ce qui se passait entre Athrun et moi, et couvraient nos arrière depuis. Ils faisaient tout pour maintenir la véritable identité de mon garde du corps secrète. Ils nous avaient permis à de nombreuses reprises de nous retrouver tous les deux, sans Yuuna, lors de mes récents déplacements. Ils faisaient en sorte de toujours faire travailler Athrun avec la même équipe de soldat, en qui nous avions donc une confiance presque totale et qui étaient aussi dans la confidence.

Il se racla la gorge et je sortis de ma songerie.

« Que voulais-tu au juste ?

- Je suis venu te dire qu'Athrun t'attend devant ton bureau. »

Je regardai ma montre. 19h30 déjà ! Je rangeai mes deux dossiers en catastrophe et me levai.

« Je file. Je suis en retard. On en discute demain ?

- Oui.

- Merci encore Akihio.

- Allez file. Il va de nouveau s'affoler s'il ne te voit pas arriver rapidement. »

Je ne fermai pas la porte derrière moi et courus le rejoindre. Comme à son habitude, il m'attendait adossé au mur, pensif. Il releva la tête au son de mes pas et un sourire illumina son visage quand il m'aperçut. Il était heureux. Nous allions passer un week-end tranquille, juste tous les deux, c'était certain.

Note : - Petite précision, Kira ne l'a demande qu'en fiancailles.


	9. 12 Fevrier CE 73

Avant dernier chapitre de cet annexe. Le suivant est bien avancé mais je suis malheureusement bloquée sur la fin. Donc je sais pas quand je vous la mettrais. Peut-être pendant les vacances. Dépendra de mon inspiration.

En attendant voilà l'avant dernier.

A Lili de Fanficlub.

12 Février CE 73

(POV Cagalli)

J'étais inquiète, même extrêmement inquiète : Athrun était presque aussi muet qu'une tombe...

Certes il ne m'avait jamais habituée à être très bavard mais là il n'était pas causant du tout ! En l'espace de cinq heures, il n'avait pas dû prononcer plus d'une trentaine de mots. Ses réponses étaient la plupart du temps monosyllabiques, certaines fois il les accompagnait d'un petit sourire ou d'un simple haussement d'épaule mais c'était relativement rare. Enfin je pouvais tout de même m'estimer heureuse d'avoir le droit à un petit privilège : des phrases, courtes, mais des phrases.

Vu comme ça il avait l'air d'une humeur de dogue, mais en réalité il était toujours aussi aimable et poli. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui m'inquiétait. Il n'était pas du tout énervé, ni même en colère, il était juste complètement ailleurs. Son regard s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que nous nous approchions des Plants. Il avait l'air absent et déprimé, comme juste après la fin de la guerre…

Face à son visage triste et ses yeux luisants, je me sentais très mal. J'avais l'impression de le forcer, en quelque sorte, à se souvenir d'évènements douloureux et je commençai même à sérieusement regretter de lui avoir demandé de m'accompagner à la commémoration de la Bloody Valentine. Je pensais qu'il s'en saurait voulu de ne pas y avoir assisté mais peut-être m'étais-je trompée ? Il avait l'air tellement mal moralement…

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et murmurai son prénom. Il serra ma main dans la sienne et je le questionnai :

« Tu es sûr que ca ira ? Je veux dire…si tu ne voulais pas venir, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

- Ce n'est pas ça…

- Alors c'est quoi ?... »

Je ne comprenais pas. Il semblait tellement malheureux à l'idée de poser les pieds sur le sol de December City…

« Rien. »

Il essaya de se montrer convainquant mais sa voix était vacillante.

« Ne me mens pas Athrun, je t'en supplie…

- Tu comprendras. »

Je n'insistai pas plus. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Je restai contre lui et l'observait silencieusement.

* * *

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au spacioport, Athrun avait adopté une attitude détachée. Il était concentré sur sa mission et me guidait tant bien que mal à travers les couloirs de l'aérogare. Il y avait tellement de voyageurs autour de nous que nous nous tenions la main pour ne pas être séparés.

Normalement nous nous étions interdis ce geste en publique mais vu que nous étions venus en toute discrétion, nous ne risquions que peu de choses. En plus les personnes autour de nous ne semblaient pas faire attention à nous, nous étions comme incognito dans la foule de passagers. Cela faisait vraiment du bien de se sentir de temps en temps comme tout le monde.

Il s'arrêta subitement et je lui rentrai dedans. Je restai un peu sonnée quelques secondes et l'entendis marmonner dans sa barbe :

« Rah, ils ont encore tout changé ! »

Il avait relevé la tête vers les panneaux d'indications au plafond et les lisait en faisant la moue.

« Par-là, m'indiqua-t-il en me tirant vers la droite. »

Je le suivis sans me poser de questions et continua d'observer les lieux en m'extasiant devant la modernité du bâtiment. Nos aérogares étaient vraiment de la gnognotte à côté des leurs !

Il y avait un nombre incroyable de couloirs, de tapis roulant et d'escalators. Je me demandais franchement comment il faisait pour s'y retrouver. J'aurais tourné au moins plusieurs heures dans le hall d'arrivée avant d'arriver jusqu'aux bureaux de douanes et encore plus pour trouver où récupérer nos bagages. Heureusement qu'il m'accompagnait !

Après avoir traversé un certain nombre de halls en tout genre, nous atteignîmes une immense salle dans laquelle plusieurs énormes tapis déroulaient. Sur certaines, des bagages solitaires faisaient le tour dans l'espoir de retrouver leurs propriétaires. Je les regardais tourner pendant qu'Athrun cherchaient notre tapis.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en bougonnant et me reprit la main. Nous traversâmes la salle de bout en bout pour nous placer devant le tapis à bagage numéro 27 et nous attendîmes que les premières valises arrivent.

L'attente se prolongea et je commençai à stresser. J'avais peur que l'on nous reconnaisse. C'était idiot, je le savais, les personnes autour de nous n'avaient qu'une seule hâte : sortir d'ici. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je voulais conserver cette tranquillité et cette normalité jusqu'à notre retour.

Notre sac pointa finalement le bout de son nez et Athrun l'attrapa lorsqu'il passa à côté de nous. Il le porta d'une seule main et repris ma main gauche. Je le laissai me guider en tout confiance et continuai de m'extasier devant mon environnement. J'avais l'air d'une véritable gamine qui découvrait tout un nouvel univers !

Le décor changea subitement et nous nous retrouvâmes devant une foule de personnes qui patientait derrière une corde rouge. Le stress monta en moi et Athrun le remarqua. Il serra un peu plus ma main et m'invita à continuer d'avancer. Je le suivis la tête basse pour éviter de croiser le regard des centaines d'hommes et de femmes qui attendaient là un membre de leur famille ou un ami.

Nous faire repérer était ma hantise. Et je crois que j'étais dix fois plus inquiète qu'Athrun. Il marchait tranquillement, ma main dans la sienne, et ne semblait nullement impressionné par cette foule alors que moi je trainai presque dernière et avait l'air encore plus suspecte en faisant ça. J'en avais conscience mais je n'arrivais pas à me détendre, j'étais oppressée et complètement paniquée à l'idée d'être reconnus.

Il suffisait qu'une simple personne s'intéressant un peu à l'actualité mondiale se trouve là pour que notre court séjour se transforme en un véritable cauchemar. Nous étions certes là en toute officialité mais j'avais opté pour un voyage le plus discret possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur Athrun. Je voulais qu'il puisse se recueillir tranquillement sur la tombe de sa mère sans être poursuivis par une multitude de journalistes people ou de fans hystériques !

Lui ne s'était peut-être jamais intéressé à tout le tapage médiatique que sa brutale disparition avait provoqué mais moi j'étais parfaitement au courant de sa réputation ici et elle ne me rassurait guère. Un héros, voilà ce qu'il était sur les Plants. Un héros de guerre sur lequel courrait bon nombre de rumeurs. Des plus farfelues ou plus proches de la réalité.

Une majorité de journalistes était persuadée qu'il était bien en vie quelque part et leurs principaux soupçons étaient tournés…vers ORB. Ils ne leur manquaient juste qu'une preuve pour relancer le débat. Et cette preuve nous risquions de leur donner en participant à la commémoration. Je crois que je n'avais pas vraiment mesuré l'ampleur de ma décision, et encore moins celle de ma demande complètement imprudente…

Je finis par relever la tête et me mis en quête de notre correspondant. Nous avions en effet accepté la proposition du Président Dullindal et serions donc escortés durant tout notre séjour par une petite équipe de soldats très compétents qui assureraient notre sécurité ici, sur le sol de December City. Notre correspondant était leur supérieur et il se chargeait de nous accompagner jusqu'à notre lieu de résidence. Il devait avoir une pancarte sur laquelle était marquée l'indentification d'Athrun et c'était elle que nous cherchions.

Je l'aperçus au bout de la longue corde et nous nous dirigeâmes vers elle. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à proximité, je pus distinguer la personne qui la tenait. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés coupés en carré. Il était vraiment jeune, presque aussi jeune qu'Athrun. Il était habillé en tenue civil comme nous et portait lui aussi des lunettes de soleil. Il me rappelait quelqu'un. J'étais même quasiment certaine de l'avoir déjà vu.

Nous nous approchâmes de lui et il retira ses lunettes, nous dévoilant ainsi son visage. Il avait des yeux bleus d'un marine très profond. Son regard se posa sur nous, puis sur nos deux mains entremêlées. Il s'attarda ensuite sur Athrun qui se figea en le croisant. Ils se connaissaient.

« Yzak ! »

* * *

Le dénommé Yzak referma la porte de l'appartement, que Ledonir avait loué pour nous, pendant qu'Athrun déposa notre sac sur le canapé et je les regardai à tour de rôle, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Ils n'avaient pas desserré les dents depuis le petit incident au spacioport et je me demandais quand l'un d'eux deux allait finir par oser prononcer un mot. Il devait forcément avoir beaucoup de chose à se dire vu qu'ils n'étaient pas vus depuis pratiquement un an et demi…

« Alors c'était à ORB que tu te planquais ? Lâcha enfin notre correspondant »

Son ton méprisant, sec et dur me stupéfia. Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à ça ! L'ambiance était déjà tendue c'est vrai mais de là à imaginer qu'il soit aussi glacial. Je n'en revenais pas. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode…

Athrun ne se retourna pas et ne lui répondit même pas. Il fixait le sac en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter… Tu n'as jamais été rien d'autre qu'un lâche ! »

Je me figeai. Il y avait tellement de mépris et de colère dans sa voix. J'avais l'impression qu'il lui en voulait énormément. Que s'était-il donc passé entre eux ?

« Pendant un an et demi, tu ne nous as donné aucune nouvelle. Même pas un signe de vie. Rien ! »

Au fur et à mesure des ses reproches, son regard se fit aussi dur que l'acier. Il semblait essayer de masquer d'autres sentiments sous cette froideur.

« J'avais vraiment crû que tu étais mort ! »

Sa voix faiblit à ce mot et je vis Athrun écarquiller les yeux. Il se retourna lentement vers lui et évita de le regarder en face après avoir croiser son regard. Son attitude énerva son « ami » car il se précipita vers lui et l'attrapa par le col en vociférant :

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné au moins un coup de téléphone ?! »

Il le secoua comme un prunier et je voulus lui porter secours. Seulement mon compagnon m'arrêta d'un signe de la main dés que je fis un pas vers eux et je restai là, interdite. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?!

« Alex Dino ? C'est ça ton nom maintenant ?! »

Il se retourna vers moi et me lança un regard noir.

« C'est vous Princesse qui lui avait donné cette identité ? »

Je me figeai. Ce n'était pas la question qui m'avais surpris mais le ton qu'il avait employé. Même s'il était poli, je sentais très bien qu'à l'intérieur il fulminait. Sa colère était tellement oppressante qu'il m'impressionnait un peu. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi explosif…

« Oui, parvins-je à répondre. »

Il me dévisagea encore plus, comme étonné par ma réponse. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Athrun, qu'il tenait toujours par le col, et le questionnai du regard.

« Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il avait besoin que vous l'encouragiez à renier celui qu'il était ? »

Son reproche sous-entendu me laissa sans voix. D'où se permettait-il de nous juger ?! Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé !

« Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'il a traversé ! Lui répliquai-je sur un ton proche de l'impolitesse. »

Il ne l'avait pas vu s'enfoncer dans la dépression pendant des semaines ! Il n'avait pas passé des nuits entières à ses côtés parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil sans revoir toutes ces horreurs !

« Vous ne savez rien ! »

Il lâcha Athrun et me fit face complètement.

« Vous n'étiez pas là lorsqu'il perdait un peu plus de poids chaque jour ! Vous n'étiez pas là quand… »

Il s'avança vers moi et Athrun réagit extrêmement rapidement. Il s'interposa entre nous deux et me poussa derrière lui d'un geste protecteur.

« Laisse-la en dehors de ça, Yzak ! Lui ordonna-t-il froidement avant de tourner la tête vers moi. Arrête Cagalli … »

Je croisai son regard et y vit tout ce que je redoutais. De la colère, de la tristesse et surtout de la peine. Je me mordis les lèvres en me maudissant. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de tout ça, lui rappeler ce qu'il avait traversé.

« Athrun, je suis déso…, tentai-je de m'excuser

- Arrête, s'il te plaît ! »

Il me suppliait presque. J'avais été trop loin, je le savais…

Je détournai la tête et remarquai alors qu'Yzak était partagé entre la surprise et le regret. Je me mis à l'observer. Sa colère avait disparue de ses yeux et avait été remplacée par l'inquiétude. Il semblait s'en vouloir d'avoir été aussi glacial avec Athrun. Sûrement venait-il aussi de se rendre compte qu'il avait été aussi trop loin.

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour commencer une phrase puis la refermer tout de suite après, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. En fait, il n'y avait rien à dire, ni même à faire. Nous lui avions fait assez de mal pour le moment.

Après quelques minutes de silence, j'osai un regard dans la direction de mon amant mais ne le trouvait plus à ma droite. Je le cherchai des yeux, et le vis passer derrière Yzak en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je voulus le rattraper mais son ami me retint le bras et m'empêcha de le suivre. Je l'appelai lorsqu'il s'apprêta à sortir. Il se tourna un peu vers moi et me fis un petit sourire pour me rassurer. Il allait revenir. Il avait juste besoin d'être un peu seul.

La porte claqua et je le regardai partir. Tout ce qui venait de se passer était de ma faute ! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui demander de venir ici…

Yzak desserra son emprise et je ne bougeai pas. Mon cœur avait envie de poursuivre Athrun mais ma raison me disait que je n'allais faire qu'aggraver le problème. Je restais là à fixer la porte de l'appartement et commençai à me ronger les sangs. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

« Princesse ? »

Je fis face à mon interlocuteur, tout en vérifiant toutes les trois secondes la porte.

« Oui ?

- Veuillez m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.»

Un sourire m'échappa. Finalement il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il ne le laissait paraitre.

« C'est ma faute.

- Non. Vous aviez raison. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il a pu traverser.

- Je crois que même moi je ne sais pas totalement…, lui avouai-je. »

Nous soupirâmes tous les deux en même temps et je me mis à rire. Non pas que la scène soit comique, mais j'étais très nerveuse. L'atmosphère était encore un peu tendue et notre premier contact n'avait pas été une grande réussite.

« Yzak Joule, m'annonça-t-il en me tendant la main.

- Cagalli Yula Athha, mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez un peu Commandant Joule.

- Yzak suffira Princesse.

- Dans ce cas-là, ne m'appelez pas Princesse. »

Il hocha la tête en souriant. Je m'éloignai de lui et entrepris de faire le tour des lieux. Je voulus prendre notre sac au passage mais Yzak s'empressa de le porter à ma place et me conduisit jusqu'à la chambre.

« Où dois-je le poser ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Sur le lit, je rangerais tout ça tout à l'heure.

- Vous comptez rester combien de temps ici ?

- Au minimum jusqu'à la commémoration. Après je ne sais pas, tout dépendra du moral d'Athrun… »

Tel que c'était parti, il allait vouloir rentrer tout de suite après. Quelle idée stupide j'avais eu de le forcer à venir ici !

Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour profiter un peu du vent frais. Je m'accoudai aux rebords et fermai les yeux. Yzak resta un peu en arrière puis vint s'installer à côté de moi et soupira. Il avait l'air nerveux.

« Vous et lui… vous êtes ensembles, c'est bien ça ? »

Je me tournai vers lui en battant des paupières, surprise par sa question un peu maladroite. Je réfléchis un instant. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Un mensonge inventé de toutes pièces avec l'inspiration du moment ? Ou la vérité ?

Il nous avait vu main dans la main, il avait aussi entendu Athrun me parler naturellement sans le moindre vouvoiement…

« Pardon. Ma question était déplacée, » s'excusa-t-il en s'écartant de la fenêtre.

Il commença à sortir de la pièce, la tête basse visiblement gêné de sa curiosité.

« Oui. Depuis plus d'un an maintenant, lui appris-je. »

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte et je continuai :

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés pendant la guerre.

- C'était donc vous la jeune femme dont Dearka m'a parlé. Je ne voulais pas le croire, mais j'avais tort on dirait. »

Voilà qu'en plus il connaissait aussi Dearka ! J'avais vraiment eu raison de ne pas lui mentir.

« Que vous a donc raconté ce cher Dearka ? L'interrogeai par curiosité.

- Que notre timide et très réservé commandant avait donné son cœur à une femme remarquable. »

Je souris. Je n'aurais jamais crû qu'il dirait cela de moi.

« Et pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas crû, Yzak ?

- Je croyais Athrun était bien trop renfermé sur lui-même pour s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, et surtout à une femme.

- Il est encore assez secret, vous savez. Beaucoup moins qu'avant mais des fois ce n'est vraiment pas facile… »

Quelque chose vibra contre le mur et Yzak fouilla dans sa poche. Il sortit son téléphone et regarda son écran avant de m'annoncer :

« Je reviens. »

Il décrocha en sortant de la pièce et je me replongeai dans mon admiration. Tout semblait si réel dehors. Les arbres, le ciel, le vent, les nuages. Tout avoir l'air tellement authentique et pourtant rien n'était vrai. Les progrès de la technologie poussés à leur paroxysme. Un bout de Terre dans l'espace, avec une pesanteur, un temps variable et des jours et des nuits.

Je finis par détacher mon regard de l'horizon et décidai qu'il était grand temps de ranger un peu nos affaires. Pour une fois que nous ne restions pas qu'une après-midi, je voulais un peu profiter de l'occasion pour découvrir l'endroit où il avait grandit.

Yzak revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard et nous nous installâmes dans la cuisine pour discuter et boire tranquillement un café.

* * *

J'étais en pleine conversation avec Yzak quand un juron se fit entendre. Nous nous levâmes précipitamment et découvrîmes Athrun se tenant le côté en pestant contre la petite commode du salon.

« Tout va bien ? M'inquiétai-je

- Je ne l'avais pas vue… »

Yzak éclata de rire.

« Vous nous l'avez vraiment changé Princesse ! »

Nous nous tournâmes tous les deux vers lui. Athrun fit semblant d'être en colère et moi j'étais exaspérée.

« Continue comme ça Yzak et tu es un homme mort ! Elle déteste être appelée comme ça. »

Il rit de plus belle et nous le suivîmes. L'atmosphère était beaucoup décontractée maintenant, toute la tension avait disparue. Yzak tendit la main à mon amant qui l'accepta avec un sourire rassuré.

Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à parler un peu, je m'éclipsai et quittai le salon en toute sérénité : son ami allait être beaucoup indulgent maintenant qu'il savait ce par quoi il était passé.

* * *

Lorsque je revins après avoir pris une bonne douche et m'être changée, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Yzak se précipita pour ouvrir tandis qu'Athrun, en venant à ma rencontre, me conseilla de me sécher les cheveux. Les nuits étaient plus froides qu'à ORB et il ne voulait pas que j'attrape quelque chose.

La porte se referma et deux personnes entrèrent silencieusement dans la pièce. Je faillais crier de surprise en reconnaissant Dearka mais Yzak m'incita à rester le plus calme possible pour lui faire la surprise. Je souris quand il posa son doigt devant ses lèvres et Athrun, intrigué, me demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il Cagalli ?

- Retourne-toi et tu verras. »

Il s'exécuta et je le vis se raidir. Le sourire malicieux d'Yzak et la surprise de Dearka s'évanouirent pour laisser place à l'interrogation. Moi-même, j'étais étonnée par son comportement. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il avait peur que Dearka réagisse aussi violement qu'Yzak.

« J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! »

Athrun laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et cela déclencha l'hilarité générale. Il était tellement déconcerté par la tournure des évènements que cela en devenait comique. C'était vraiment amusant de le voir afficher cette expression de stupéfaction totale lui qui sur un champ de bataille était presque impossible à surprendre. Il suffisait qu'il soit hors du contexte militaire pour qu'il se laisse dépassé par quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Nous eûmes du mal à nous arrêter et mon amant ne nous aida guère. Il était complètement perdu et ne comprenait pas pourquoi nous riions alors que Dearka n'avait rien dit d'hilarant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Nous demanda-t-il vraiment très intrigué.

- Si tu voyais ta tête, Athrun !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ? »

Il était en colère. Non pas vraiment en colère, vexé plutôt. Il se sentait ridicule. Je cessai de rire et ses deux amis firent de même.

« C'est juste que c'est rare, et donc amusant, de te voir aussi surpris.

- Qui ne le serait pas dans cette situation ? Me rétorqua-t-il. »

Je soupirai.

« Ce que tu peux manquer d'humour des fois….

- Tu peux parler toi ! On ne peut jamais rien te dire sans que tu t'emportes !

- Il a dire les choses et dire les choses, Athrun. Tu es toujours si sérieux que je ne sais jamais si tu dis ça pour me taquiner ou parce que tu le penses vraiment.

- Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le soit ! Me fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Et ben voilà quand tu veux ! »

Il me fusilla du regard et nos deux invités se remirent à rire de plus belle. Il fallait dire que nous avions l'air de deux gamins qui se chamaillaient pour un rien. Nous esquissâmes un petit sourire et le mien s'accentua lorsque je vis qu'il était totalement détendu.

« Bon, je vous laisse entre hommes, annonçai-je avant de tourner les talons. »

Ils restèrent silencieux et ce ne fut que lorsque j'atteignis la salle de bain que mon amant prit la parole.

« Ca fait un bail, hein ? »

Je souris et entrai dans la pièce. Tout allait bien se passer, maintenant.

Je me mis en quête d'un sèche-cheveux et esquissai un sourire victorieux lorsque je mis enfin la main dessus après plus d'un quart de recherche. J'activai l'appareil et penchai la tête en avant pour donner du volume à mes cheveux. Une astuce que m'avaient donnée Lacus et Miri. Quand ils furent secs, je sortis sans prendre la peine de trop les coiffer. Je les démêlai juste un peu pour qu'ils soient comme il les aimait.

En m'engageant dans le couloir, je les entendis discuter mais ne parvins pas à bien distinguer ce qu'ils se disaient.

De nature curieuse, je m'approchai pour les écouter. Ce n'était vraiment pas digne d'une femme d'état mais je voulais tellement savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter.

« …alors tu ne reviendras pas ? »

Yzak avait l'air déçu. Que pouvait donc bien leur avoir dit Athrun ? Le silence s'installa et je m'apprêtai à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il leur répondit, d'une voix décidée :

« Non. Je veux vivre avec elle. »

Un petit cri m'échappa et je plaçai ma main sur ma bouche pour le contenir. Des larmes de joie me montèrent aux yeux. Jamais il n'avait été aussi clair et sûr de lui. Je clignai des paupières pour les chasser et me dirigeai vers la chambre. Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus, j'avais trop peur de qu'ils pourraient bien lui dire ensuite.

Je rentrai dans quelque chose de dur qui m'arracha un cri de douleur que je ne parvins pas à étouffer. Je me laissai tomber sur les genoux en me tenant le côté droit. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on espionne son amant et ses amis !

Une chaise tomba à terre et quelqu'un accourut vers moi. Athrun s'agenouilla à côté de moi et s'affola.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où as-tu mal ?

- C'est rien, Athrun. Je n'ai juste pas vu la commode. »

Derrière moi, Yzak se retint de rire et j'avais presque envie de le suivre. La scène en elle-même n'était pas spécialement drôle mais Athrun avait dit exactement la même chose quelques heures plus tôt, et pour la même raison.

« Tu es sûre ? Insista-t-il

- Oui. »

Je me relevai pour lui prouver que j'allais bien et le rassurai d'un sourire tout en évitant de croiser son regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit les larmes qui perlaient mes yeux. C'était stupide parce que j'allais l'alerter encore plus mais je savais que si je me tournai vers lui, il allait pouvoir lire en moi et voir que j'étais bouleversée.

Je me tournai cependant quelques secondes vers lui car il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il était toujours là, un genou à terre et me regardait avec inquiétude. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et je détournai la tête. Trop tard. Il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je fis un pas, puis un autre et sans m'en rendre compte je me dirigeai d'un pas précipité vers la chambre. Je fermai rapidement la porte derrière moi et m'y adossai en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Je n'étais pas triste, juste très émue parce qu'il avait dit.

Pendant un court instant, je crus que finalement il n'avait rien vu car il ne s'était pas lancé à me poursuite mais lorsqu'il toqua à la porte en m'appelant doucement, je me sentis stupide d'avoir pensé cela.

Je me décalai contre le mur et lui permis ainsi d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et se referma juste après.

« Cali ? »

Il s'approcha de moi et je baissai la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ne me l'as jamais vraiment dit ... »

Il me fit relever le menton et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je veux vivre avec toi. »

* * *

Notre première nuit sur ORB fut à la fois la plus longue et la plus courte de tout notre séjour.

Dearka et Yzak partirent en effet aux alentours d'une heure du matin en nous annonçant qu'ils passeraient nous prendre vers neuf heures pour me faire visiter la cité et au passage, l'endroit où se déroulerait la cérémonie de commémoration pour qu'Athrun prennent quelques repères.

Cependant ce ne fut pas leur retard tardif qui écourta notre nuit mais le fait que mon amant ne trouva pas le sommeil avant cinq heures du matin. Il était préoccupé et quitta la chambre lorsqu'il crut que j'étais endormie.

Seulement, pour une fois je ne l'étais pas et ne le voyant pas revenir, je partis le rejoindre. Il était dans le salon, assis sur le canapé les bras croisé autour de ses genoux et sa tête posé sur ses mains, et regardait le ciel avec mélancolie.

Je me mis contre lui, mon dos contre le sien et restai, silencieuse, avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de retourner se coucher. Mes mots ne l'auraient pas aidé, il avait juste besoin de ma présence. Il n'osait peut-être pas me le demander, mais je le connaissais suffisamment pour le savoir.

Après cette courte nuit de repos, nous nous baladâmes dans la ville et par chance, ni Athrun, ni moi ne fûmes reconnus. Nous passâmes une journée agréable durant laquelle je fis plus ample connaissance avec Dearka, et surtout Yzak.

Ils se révélèrent tous les deux aussi gentils l'un que l'autre et je découvris derrière la carapace de ce dernier, une personne d'une extrême gentillesse et au grand cœur. Ses airs de militaire glacial et méprisant ne faisaient pas de lui quelqu'un de très commode si on se contentait du premier abord, mais je ne regrettais pas d'avoir essayé de le connaître avant de le juger.

La seconde soirée se passa sans incident et nous nous effondrâmes tous les deux sur le lit lorsqu'ils furent partis. Cette fois-ci un peu plus tôt que la veille, ce qui nous laissa une longue nuit devant nous.

Le lendemain, après avoir dormi presque dix heures sans interruptions, nous partîmes pour la commémoration de Junius Seven à laquelle je participais de façon officielle pour la première fois depuis la signature de l'armistice.

* * *

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la grande place, je faillis retourner sur mes pas. Il y avait tellement de monde malgré le mauvais temps. Je n'aurais jamais crû que ce premier hommage commun aux victimes de la Bloody Valentine serait l'objet d'un tel engouement. Il y avait énormément de personne, dix fois plus que je ne l'avais prévu.

Cette marée humaine me terrifiait. En fait ce n'était vraiment la foule qui me faisait peur mais le potentiel danger qu'elle représentait pour Athrun. Il était connu ici et même s'il ne risquait juridiquement plus rien, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre qu'une personne le reconnaisse. Je l'avais déjà un peu forcé à venir, alors si en plus par ma faute il perdait son anonymat et la tranquillité qu'il avait mis tant de mois à obtenir, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner.

Je soufflai pour me libérer un peu de mon stress et essayai de relativiser. Il avait ses habituelles lunettes de soleil très teintées sur le nez, ce qui rendait impossible toute distinction de la couleur de ses yeux ; il était en tenue civile et n'était pas le seul à assurer ma protection aujourd'hui. Yzak et Dearka étaient là pour le seconder et avaient pour mission d'éviter qu'il se retrouve trop exposer aux regards indiscrets.

Nous empruntâmes le chemin réservé aux personnalités politique que des militaires de ZAFT protégeaient et je montai sur l'estrade, suivi par Yzak et Dearka, pour rejoindre le Président. Athrun, quant à lui, resta en bas des marches, à l'abri de la foule.

* * *

Le président acheva son discours et le stress monta en moi. J'étais angoissée. J'avais peur de la réaction des personnes réunies sur cette place. Elles avaient toutes perdues au moins un proche à cause de la haine que leur différence avait provoquée chez des gens de mon « peuple ». Et moi, une Naturelle, j'osais venir leur présenter mes condoléances et prêcher pour la paix entre nos deux « mondes ».

Il me présenta et je m'avançai vers lui. Une ovation accompagna chacun de mes pas et je commençai à mon tour le discours que j'avais pour une fois préparé. Les Coordinateurs en face de moi m'écoutèrent avec attention et lorsque j'eus fini, le silence s'installa pour une minute. Un dernier hommage à tous ces innocents qui avaient péri à cause de la bêtise humaine.

Mon regard dériva vers Athrun et je refoulai mes larmes en le voyant effectuer le salut militaire. Je compris alors ce qu'il avait voulu me dire dans la navette qui nous avait amené jusqu'ici. Tous ces soldats qui avaient donné leur vie en suivant les ordres de son père ou en s'opposant à lui, eux ne recevraient pas cet hommage. Son père non plus et c'était cela qui le rendait si triste.

La place se vida lentement et je rejoignis Athrun lorsque le Président et son conseil m'eurent remerciée d'avoir bien voulu faire le déplacement. Ses deux amis nous retrouvèrent à leur tour à quelques mètres de l'estrade. Yzak me fit un petit clin d'œil et tendit à mon amant un bouquet de roses blanches dont je l'avais chargé de l'achat.

« Prenez votre temps. »

Athrun l'accepta en le remerciant du mieux qu'il put avec l'émotion qui nouait sa gorge et quémanda gentiment ma main. Je ne lui refusai pas.

Nous marchâmes main dans la main, nos doigts entrelacés, dans l'énorme cimetière sans nous soucier des personnes autour de nous. Il pleuvait des cordes et j'avais rabattu ma capuche sur ma tête. Personne ne pourrait nous reconnaître. Nous étions juste un couple parmi tant d'autres qui venait rendre hommage à un proche disparu.

Il finit par s'arrêter dans une des dernières allées et je vins me placer à côté de lui. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil et je levai les yeux vers la pierre tombale en retirant mon capuchon.

Léonore Zala

4 Mai CE 35 ~ 14 Février CE 70

Il déposa les roses sur le marbre blanc puis se releva et serra un peu plus ma main. Je me collai contre lui et m'adressai mentalement à sa mère.

_Reposez en paix, Léonore. Je vous promets que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour rendre votre fils heureux._

Les minutes passèrent. La pluie trempa nos vêtements, ruissela sur nos visages et pourtant nous ne bougeâmes pas.

« Cali…

- Oui ? »

Je me tournai vers lui et remarquai que des larmes se mélangeaient à l'eau qui coulait sur ses joues. Il pleurait. Il la pleurait. Il les pleurait tous les deux.

« Merci. »

Le ciel se mit à gronder puis un flash lumineux nous aveugla.

J'attendis que le tonnerre vienne m'assurer que ce n'était qu'un éclair mais il ne vint pas. Ce n'était pas la foudre qui nous avait aveuglés mais bien le flash d'un appareil photo. Il y avait un photographe pas très loin, un photographe qui nous avais pris ensemble. La polémique allait être relancée…

On me tira par la main et je me mis à courir derrière Athrun. Nous dévalâmes la pente du cimetière et je manquai de glisser à plusieurs reprises. Le terrain était vraiment accidenté et il y avait plein de boue partout.

A bout de souffle, nous arrivâmes à la voiture d'Yzak qui nous dévisagea avec étonnement.

« Un photographe nous a suivi, annonça Athrun faiblement. »

Ses deux amis nous firent monter et Yzak fila jusqu'à l'appartement. Je fis rapidement nos bagages et nous partîmes rapidement vers le spacioport. Nous ne pouvions plus rester ici. Bientôt d'autres journalistes nous trouveraient et ça nous ne pouvions pas nous le permettre.

Arrivés dans le hall de départ, Athrun s'occupa de réserver des billets pour le premier vol pendant que je remerciai ses amis pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour nous.

« Venez un jour sur ORB ! Leur lançai-je avant de partir à mon tour.»


	10. 28 Août CE 73

Et de trois fictions terminées! Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiction annexe, relativement court par rapport aux autres.

28 Août CE 73

(POV Athrun)

Jamais je n'aurais crû que choisir une bague puisse se révéler aussi difficile. Le plus effrayant c'était que nous étions deux et qu'en trois heures nous n'avions toujours rien trouvé !

J'étais aussi très difficile il fallait l'avouer. Kira m'avait emmené dans presque toutes les bijouteries de la capitale et rien ne m'avait encore fait tilt. Les vendeuses m'avaient pourtant proposé moultes et moultes bagues mais aucune ne m'avait plu. Elles ne lui convenaient pas ; il lui fallait quelque chose d'élégant, de fin, de travaillé, d'aussi parfait qu'elle.

Je ne voulais pas d'un énorme diamant monté sur un anneau d'or. Je ne voulais pas d'un anneau incrusté de pierres précieuses sur tout le long. Je ne voulais d'un truc trop flashy et trop voyant comme pourrait le choisir Yuuna. J'avais besoin d'une bague en accord avec sa personnalité et ses goûts.

Elle aimait le rouge et elle le portait très bien. Il fallait donc qu'elle comporte un rubis. Mais pas un rubis à l'état pur, un rubis travaillé qui fasse partie intégrante du bijou.

Elle n'aimait pas l'or jaune, mais l'or blanc. Elle le trouvait en effet trop répandu : tous les hommes offraient de l'or à leurs conquêtes ou à leur épouse parce que cela faisait plus chic, parce que c'était la mode, parce qu'il prouvait que la personne qui vous l'avait offert était riche. Mais elle, elle n'en voulait pas, elle ne le trouvait pas beau, les femmes qui l'entouraient l'en avaient dégouté. Il n'avait plus aucune valeur à ses yeux : c'était un métal comme un autre pour elle, au même statut que l'argent. Il me fallait donc une bague en or blanc.

Elle n'aimait pas les choses trop voyantes parce qu'elle était de nature discrète. Il me fallait donc un bijou simple mais pas trop. Un bijou qu'elle puisse porter tous les jours sans attirer l'attention des autres, des émirs en particulier. Car nous n'étions pas « autorisés » à nous fréquenter et je ne voulais pas la mettre dans une situation embarrassante qui risquerait de lui coûter sa position.

Nous quittâmes la boutique, bredouilles et Kira soupira

« Tu sais que tu es désespérant Athrun?

- Tu ne veux tout de même pas que j'offre une bague horrible à ta sœur ?! M'indignai-je faussement.

- Non loin de moi cette idée ! Mais ce que les vendeuses t'ont proposé n'était pas non plus de si mauvais goût que ça…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas ce qu'il lui faut ! »

Il lâcha un autre soupir d'exaspération et nous progressâmes quelques secondes en silence dans la grande rue commerçante avant que mon meilleur ami prenne une grande inspiration et me fasse remarquer :

« Tu sais, elle sera déjà très heureuse que tu la demande en fiançailles. Alors si la bague n'est pas parfaite, elle ne t'en voudra pas.

- Déjà qui te dit qu'elle acceptera ? Lui demandai-je, intrigué par son assurance.

- Il suffit de la regarder dans les yeux pour le savoir : elle t'aime Athrun…

- Mais elle est promise à un autre…, complétai-je

- Qu'elle déteste et qu'elle refuse d'épouser même s'il était le dernier homme encore vivant sur Terre, acheva-t-il. »

Je soufflai. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser. J'avais envie de vivre avec elle, mais je ne voulais pas devoir me cacher toute ma vie. Je voulais pouvoir clamer haut et fort qu'elle était ma femme. C'était égoïste, je le savais. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de tout abandonner pour moi…mais une petite partie de mon cœur en avait assez de devoir masquer ses sentiments en face des autres. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile et fatiguant. Je ne pouvais pas relâcher mon attention une seconde sans risquer d'attirer le regard noir de Yuuna sur nous.

« Kira, peut-être qu'on devrait rentrer ? Si je n'en trouve pas, c'était peut-être parce que… »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, m'attrapa par les épaules et planta son regard déterminé et confiant dans le mien.

« Athrun, si tu n'en trouves pas c'est uniquement parce tu es trop exigeant !

- Je sais …mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit déçue.

- Crois-moi elle ne le sera pas vu tout le mal que tu te donnes ! »

Je souris. J'étais vraiment trop négatif. C'était vrai après tout : si elle ne m'aimait pas, elle ne resterait pas avec moi, ne me laisserait pas croire que nous avions une chance de vivre ensemble un jour.

Nous reprîmes notre marche en silence et je me remis à réfléchir. J'essayais d'imaginer la bague que je voulais pour elle dans mon esprit, lorsque Kira s'arrêta et m'annonça sérieusement :

« Bon trêve de plaisanterie. C'est la dernière bijouterie de la ville alors explique-moi le plus précisément ce que, d'après toi, il lui faut. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Comment lui expliquer ? Il allait se foutre de moi, c'était sûr ! Je regardai autour de moi et mon regard fut attiré par la vitrine qui se trouvait à ma droite. Oubliant la question que Kira m'avait posée, je m'approchai et affichai un sourire de satisfaction.

Je l'avais trouvée ! Elle était juste là, sous mes yeux. Elle était parfaite ! En or blanc et très travaillée, exactement ce que je cherchais. L'arrière de la bague était un fin anneau tandis que le devant était en forme de harpe dentée vers l'intérieur. Cette dernière était surmontée d'une petite améthyste taillée minutieusement en rose ouverte qui s'intégrait à la perfection.

« Athrun redescend de ton petit nuage !

- Celle-là, Kira.

- Non ! Tu te fous de moi ?

- Pas du tout.

- Tu veux dire que tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied ?

- Oui.

- Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai vraiment crû qu'on allait devoir faire toutes les boutiques de l'île...»

Il s'avança vers la vitrine et commenta mon choix :

« C'est vrai qu'elle est très belle. »

Son approbation me rassura un peu mais je n'entrai pas. Ce n'était pas un rubis… est-ce qu'elle allait lui plaire quand même ?

« Tu sais que pour l'acheter, il faut rentrer ? Me charia-t-il.

- Très drôle… C'est juste que je me demandais…

- Tu te poses trop de questions Athrun ! Oui, elle lui plaira alors va l'acheter avant que je t'étrangle ! J'en peux plus de cette rue ! »

J'éclatai de rire et poussai la porte. Une vendeuse vint à ma rencontre et je lui indiquai la bague que j'avais vue. Elle se dirigea vers la vitrine devant laquelle Kira patientait toujours et retira avec délicatesse l'anneau de son socle en mousse.

« Excellent choix. Elle doit être une femme extraordinaire.

- Oui, approuvai-je. »

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le comptoir et l'emballa précautionneusement dans une petite boîte crème qu'elle ferma avec un ruban carmin en satin.

Lorsque je sortis de la bijouterie, j'étais très content de moi. La trouver nous avait pris presque toute l'après-midi mais je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps.

« Ca y est, tu as trouvé ton petit oiseau rare ? On peut rentrer maintenant ? »

Il me taquinait mais je pris mon air contrarié pour l'embêter.

« Si on se dépêche pas, elles vont commencer à se douter de quelque chose …surtout si tu affiches ce sourire béat toute la soirée !

- Faut savoir ce que tu veux, toi aussi !

- Tu insinues quoi là ?

- Qu'on ne peut pas nier le fait que vous êtes jumeaux.

- Mouais…tu t'es bien rattrapé sur ce coup-là. »

Je me mis à rire. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris que ce n'était pas un compliment.

7 Octobre CE 73

(POV Athrun)

Elle m'accompagna sur le perron, sa main serrant la mienne, et j'hésitai à nouveau. Avais-je pris la bonne décision ? Ne ferais-je pas mieux de rester à ses côtés ? Peut-être que je faisais une grave erreur en partant ? Peut-être que je me trompais et qu'elle avait besoin de moi ?

Je ne savais pas. Je me sentais tellement inutile ici. Que pourrais-je bien faire ici pour elle, pour l'aider, alors que je n'étais rien? Je n'étais personne, juste qu'un simple garde du corps qui ne pouvait même pas espérer intégrer l'armée et encore moins redevenir un pilote. Je ne lui étais d'aucune utilité ici. Je ne faisais rien d'autre que d'attendre, que de lui parler de choses qu'elle savait bien avant moi.

J'avais le choix entre partir sur les Plants pour peut-être l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre en tant qu'Athrun Zala, ou rester ici à ORB avec elle et de continuer à faire ce que je faisais dans l'ombre depuis presque deux ans.

J'avais choisi la première solution mais maintenant je n'étais plus sûr de ce que je faisais. Je sentais que j'étais en train de faire une grave erreur mais elle ne me disait rien, elle ne me retenait pas.

Ses doigts glissèrent entre les miens et je me tournai vers elle. Elle avait l'air triste, déçue. Elle semblait avoir peur. De quoi ?

L'hélicoptère qu'elle avait affrété pour moi se posa dans la cour du manoir, derrière nous. Le vent qu'il souleva fit virevolter nos cheveux. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux. Je croyais y lire : « Reste », mais je n'étais pas sûr. J'avais toujours été capable de lire en elle, et l'inverse était vrai, mais là je n'y arrivais plus. Tout était confus dans ma tête.

Je n'avais pas envie de laisser partir en fumée ce que nous avions réussi à construire ensemble depuis Jachin Due. Je savais que le seul moyen pour protéger ça c'était de partir, et d'essayer de faire quelque chose du côté des Plants, de convaincre le Président de laisser ORB en dehors de tout ça.

Et en même temps, je ne voulais pas la laisser elle, je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je savais que si je partais, je la laissais à la merci de Yuuna et des émirs. Mais j'avais confiance en elle. Elle était forte avec ou sans moi. Elle avait toujours été obstinée. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et ferait tout pour défendre ses idéaux, ceux de son père et aussi les nôtres.

Elle me parlait, je le savais, je le voyais et le sentais au fond de moi. Mais je n'arrivais pas à décrypter son regard. Alors j'attendais, un geste de sa part. Je n'avais pas envie de partir, de la laisser, de ne plus la voir, la tenir contre moi, la toucher.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Elle avait peur. Je ne savais pas de quoi, mais elle avait peur. J'écartai une mèche de son front et effleurer sa joue. Je l'admirai. J'essayai de lui parler. Mais elle non plus n'avait plus l'air capable de lire en moi.

Peut-être qu'il était l'heure que je lui donne la bague que j'avais achetée la dernière fois ? Peut-être que c'était le moment dont Kira m'avait parlé ? Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de savoir une fois de plus que je voulais vivre avec elle, que j'avais besoin d'elle ?

Elle esquissa un petit sourire triste et je crus lire encore de ses yeux «Reste ». Je baissai la tête et remarquai ses mains jointes contre son ventre. Elle avait peur. Peut-être que je ne revienne pas ? Si c'était le cas, alors c'était le moment. Et même si ce n'était pas ça, je devais lui dire, lui demander. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans avoir tout essayé. Peut-être que si je lui demandais, elle allait me retenir ? Peut-être...

Je fouillai dans la poche de veste et défis discrètement le ruban autour de la boite. Je m'éloignai un peu d'elle et me lançai, l'appréhension de sa réponse nouant ma gorge :

« Je sais ce qu'il se passe entre Yuna Roma et toi. Comme tu te doutes, je n'aime pas cette idée. »

Elle me lança un regard surpris et j'ouvris la boîte. J'attrapai la bague entre mes doigts et la regardai. Je n'aimais devoir faire cela comme ça. C'était vraiment nul, je n'avais rien préparé. Ce n'était pas une manière de demander en fiançailles une fille comme elle mais je n'avais plus le temps. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il serait peut-être trop tard à mon retour, si je revenais un jour…

Je lui pris le poignet gauche et enfilai la bague à son annulaire en rougissant. J'avais honte d'agir comme ça avec elle. D'être aussi peu romantique. Elle regarda la bague, puis moi et ses joues devinrent écarlates. Elle se recula, surprise et bafouilla :

« Heu… Non …heu… »

Elle se mit en colère et s'indigna :

« N'y-avait-il pas un meilleur moment pour me donner cette bague ?!

- Désolé… »

Je baissai la tête. Elle n'allait pas répondre. J'avais mal, sa réaction m'avait blessé encore plus que je ne l'avais crû possible. Elle ne me retiendrait pas. Sa colère passa rapidement et elle se mit à rire doucement. Je relevai la tête vers elle et constatai qu'elle était émue.

Je m'approchai d'elle lentement, posai mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrassai comme si c'était la dernière que j'allais la voir. Elle ferma les yeux et se comporta de la même façon. J'avais l'impression que nous nous étions tous les deux déjà préparés à l'idée que nous ne nous pourrions jamais être ensemble.

Nous nous séparâmes et je la serrai tendrement contre moi.

« Tu me tiens au courant ?

- Oui. C'est promis. Accroche-toi Cagalli. »

Je m'éloignai d'elle, sa main chercha la mienne mais nos doigts ne firent que s'effleurer. Je me retournai, attrapai ma mallette et me dirigeai vers l'appareil. J'espérai encore qu'elle me réponde, qu'elle me demande de rester. Mais non, elle resta là à me regarder partir, à soutenir ce regard triste et suppliant que je ne savais pas interprété. J'entrai dans l'appareil et la regardai une dernière fois. Elle était triste et serrait sa main gauche contre son cœur. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais le brouhaha des pales de l'hélicoptère m'empêchèrent d'entendre ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

Lorsque il décolla, je sus que j'avais fait une grave erreur mais que je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. M'attendrait-elle ? Comprendrait-elle ? Je ne savais pas. Mon cœur me disait juste que ces deux années que nous avions passées ensemble n'étaient pas un mensonge. Je me mis à espérer qu'elle serait forte et me promis de revenir le plus rapidement possible.

Ma place était avec elle.

Fin


End file.
